En la piscina
by esterita
Summary: Durante las vacaciones de verano, Hermione y Snape coinciden en la piscina del gimnasio. Allí empieza una extraña amistad que pronto se convierte en un tierno romance. Categoría M porque en algunos capítulos hay contenido bastante explícito, pero siempre hay una advertencia antes por si queréis leer el resto! Historia larga y en progreso de publicación :)
1. Chapter 1

Hermione se encontraba nadando en el gimnasio tal y como estaba acostumbrada a hacer desde pequeña. Llevaba ya 500 metros nadados, y estaba empezando a notar cómo sus brazos y sus piernas empezaban a fatigarse dado a que era el primer día de verano que entrenaba. Terminó de hacer la piscina número veinte y se detuvo en el borde de la piscina a coger aire mientras meditaba si debía continuar nadando o dejarlo para el próximo día. Al mirar a su alrededor, vio que únicamente había otra persona en el agua. Concretamente, era un hombre que llevaba un gorro y un bañador negro. Por su aspecto, y viendo que no había parado a descansar ni un segundo desde que ella llegó a la piscina, Hermione pensó que se trataba de un hombre muy entrenado. Le observó mientras él hacía una piscina entera y admiró la perfección de sus brazadas: síncronas, siempre iguales, perfectas. El hombre parecía un reloj. Cuando llegó a la pared, Hermione se motivó a hacer dos piscinas más y, de vuelta, tomó aire cansada y se decidió a salir. El hombre ni se inmutó, parecía que en todo ese rato no se había ni dado cuenta de que ya no estaba solo en la piscina.

Al salir, Hermione se quitó su gorro de piscina y sus gafas, y anduvo unos 10 metros hasta llegar a la sección de _spa_del gimnasio. Dejó el gorro, las gafas y sus chanclas en el suelo y se metió en el agua caliente de una piscina mucho más pequeña que la de natación, pero llena de diferentes aparatos que sacaban burbujas a presión para relajar los músculos tras un entrenamiento. Apretó un botón, se sentó en un desnivel que había dentro de la piscina y empezó a relajarse al notar que miles de burbujas le impactaban en la espalda y las piernas. Cerró los ojos e inspiró y exhaló profundamente: definitivamente, había sido una buena opción apuntarse a ese gimnasio dónde parecía que los únicos socios eran Hermione y el hombre nadador.

Habían pasado unos cinco minutos cuando Hermione se percató de que ya no salían burbujas, por lo que se giró para volver a apretar el botón y se sorprendió al ver que el hombre nadador había salido de la piscina. Estaba de espaldas, por lo que Hermione pudo admirar en silencio la perfecta silueta que exhibía: brazos fuertes, espalda ancha… Hermione se mordió el labio. "_Ojalá se de la vuelta y me deleite con su frontal_", pensó, y luego se recriminó "_Hermione por favor, es un desconocido, no seas tan calenturienta_" y se dio la vuelta rápidamente al ver que el hombre empezaba a girarse lentamente: definitivamente, no quería que la viera mirándole como una pervertida.

Tras unos segundos, Hermione notó que el hombre estaba entrando en la piscina de spa por las escaleras que se encontraban a su izquierda, y se sentó un poco alejado de la chica. Para no ser maleducada, Hermione le miró a la cara para desearle buenos días cuando se dio cuenta de que conocía a la perfección quién era ese hombre. A pesar de encontrarse en el agua caliente, notó cómo un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo y se le ponía toda la piel de gallina. Por su parte, el hombre también reconoció a la perfección a la chica que tenía delante y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

\- ¿Profesor Snape? – se atrevió a preguntar la chica cuando recuperó el habla.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí, Granger? – preguntó con desagrado el profesor. - No estarán por aquí sus indeseables compañeros, ¿verdad?

\- Estoy sola. – Confirmó Hermione, notando cómo al pronunciar esas palabras los brazos del profesor se destensaban un poco. – Vivo muy cerca de aquí, solía venir a nadar de pequeña con mis padres y ahora que estamos de vacaciones de verano he decidido apuntarme a este gimnasio para recuperar el hábito. - No sabía muy bien por qué se estaba excusando ante el profesor, pero no pudo evitar hacerlo.

\- Ajam…- dijo él, dando por finalizada la conversación. Tras un minuto de silencio, cuando el profesor tenía los ojos cerrados, Hermione se atrevió a volver a hablar:

\- ¿Y usted? – preguntó nerviosa.

\- ¿Disculpe? – preguntó Snape abriendo los ojos y con cara de fastidio.

\- Bueno, me preguntaba qué hace usted en un sitio tan… _muggle_. – se excusó ella.

\- No es que sea de su incumbencia, pero me gusta nadar y me gusta estar solo, y en verano normalmente en esta piscina no viene nadie a la misma hora que yo.

\- Claro.- Dijo ella, arrepintiéndose de haber hablado.

Snape se levantó y se puso debajo de una cascada que se accionó cuando pulsó un botón. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el agua cayera sobre su espalda, dejando a la vista de Hermione todo el torso del profesor. "_Pues madre mía con el profesor Snape_", pensó mirando sus marcados abdominales y sus pectorales "_Quién hubiera dicho que escondiera este cuerpazo bajo el saco de túnicas negras que lleva cada día en Hogwarts…_". Cuando el profesor abrió los ojos, Hermione desvió la mirada disimulando.

\- Granger.- la llamó el profesor Snape.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó ella, poniéndose firme de nuevo.

\- Si tiene pensado venir aquí sola, ¿podría usted evitar explicar a sus amigos de Hogwarts que me ha visto aquí? Preferiría que mi vida privada siguiera siendo todo lo privada posible. - preguntó el profesor, cogiendo por sorpresa a Hermione.

\- Claro. – Dijo ella. – Bueno profesor, yo ya me iba, que pase un buen día.

Hermione estaba muy nerviosa y un tanto incómoda de estar en la piscina a solas con su profesor, por lo que decidió que ya era el momento de irse a casa. Con vergüenza, salió de la piscina tan rápido como pudo y procuró taparse cuanto antes con la toalla, Snape la miró de reojo y procedió a relajarse. No sabía si el profesor, ahora que sabía que Hermione iba al gimnasio a esa hora, trataría de evitarla y cambiaría su horario o, por el contrario, volvería a verle el día siguiente. Se duchó en el vestuario, se vistió, y se fue a su casa a leer un libro muy interesante que tenía a medias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por favor, si te ha gustado déjame un comentario! Las sugerencias siempre son bienvenidas :) Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Hermione se levantó de la cama el día siguiente, notó sus brazos y sus piernas un poco pesadas. Las agujetas del ejercicio del día anterior empezaban a aparecer y no eran nada agradables. Se lavó la cara y bajó a desayunar un zumo de naranja y unas tostadas. Se puso el bañador, un vestido de verano, preparó su bolsa de deporte y se dirigió al gimnasio nerviosa por saber si Snape estaría allí. No sabía si el hombre iba a entrenar cada día, e internamente no sabía si realmente tenía ganas de volver a verle nadar o no.

Llegó al gimnasio y dejó en el vestuario su bolsa, se hizo una coleta, se enfundó el gorro de piscina en la cabeza y con sus gafas en la mano y cubierta por una toalla salió a la piscina donde vio que Snape ya estaba allí nadando. Sin decir palabra, se colocó en el carril de su derecha y empezó a nadar. Llevaba ya quince piscinas cuando paró para descansar, viendo como el profesor se iba acercando con sus sincronizados movimientos perfectos. Al llegar donde se encontraba Hermione, paró de nadar y por sorpresa de Hermione se la quedó mirando.

\- Granger. - dijo.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó la chica poniéndose un poco tensa.

\- Se cansa tanto porque no respira adecuadamente. – sentenció él de forma tajante. Hermione se sonrojó y se medio ofendió, pues llevaba nadando desde que era una niña muy pequeña.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? – preguntó ella.

\- Respira cada cuatro brazadas, tiene que respirar cada dos. Si no respira con suficiente frecuencia, a los músculos no les llega suficiente oxígeno y se cansa. Debería saberlo. Además, ya que se está iniciando debería parar cada cuatro piscinas unos quince segundos para descansar y así poder hacer entrenamientos más completos. - Dicho esto, el profesor se sumergió y continuó nadando.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo a decir nada más, pero un poco presionada al saber que el profesor la había estado observándola decidió continuar nadando siguiendo los consejos que le había dado el profesor. Descubrió que, como sospechaba, el profesor tenía razón. Respirando cada dos brazadas se cansaba mucho menos, por lo que al final pudo hacer muchas más piscinas que el día anterior. Cuando paró y se decidió a salir, vio que el profesor la seguía hasta el spa al igual que el día anterior. Ocuparon los mismos sitios en silencio, hasta que Hermione se decidió a hablar:

\- Profesor. Muchas gracias por los consejos, hoy he aguantado mucho más que ayer. – El profesor asintió, pero no dijo nada. Hermione, curiosa, preguntó - ¿Cuántos metros ha nadado usted?

\- 7500 metros dos días a la semana y 5000 cuatro días a la semana, luego un día de descanso. – Contestó él orgulloso.

\- Impresionante. – contestó ella. - ¿También nada durante el curso escolar?

\- A veces, no todos los días. - contestó él, sin querer decirle ni cuándo, ni dónde.

\- Muy bien. – Contestó ella. Entonces, tras unos segundos de silencio, el profesor habló.

\- Granger, ¿Cuántos años tiene? – Y Hermione se sonrojó al oír la pregunta.

\- 17, profesor.

\- ¿Y no conoce ningún hechizo para no tener que ponerse las gafas acuáticas?

\- Pues… la verdad es que no lo había pensado, profesor. Hoy mismo buscaré en los libros que tengo en casa si hay alguno, aunque no creo… No tener la biblioteca de Hogwarts disponible es muchas veces un inconveniente. – Hermione se sintió un poco estúpida por no haberlo pensado antes, y se sonrojó al verse expuesta frente a su profesor como una alumna que no sabía una respuesta.

El profesor, tras esa afirmación, sintió algo de empatía por la chica. A pesar de lo insufriblemente sabelotodo que era, cuando no sabía una cosa se mostraba humilde y con ganas de encontrar la respuesta. Además, el mismo se había encontrado muchas veces cuando era joven con la problemática de no tener acceso a la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

\- Hasta mañana. – Dijo él antes de levantarse y salir de la piscina. Al hacerlo, Snape se preguntó por qué le había dicho eso a la chica, pues no sabía ni si ella iba a ir a nadar mañana. Al salir por las escaleras, Snape pasó muy cerca de Hermione, que pudo admirar muy de cerca el cuerpazo de su profesor.

\- Nos vemos mañana, profesor. - contestó ella, sorprendida de que su profesor se hubiera despedido.

Le vio alejarse y se mordió el labio "_Madre mía con el profesor Snape, creo que nunca un hombre me había puesto tan nerviosa… ¿cómo debe ser que te abrace con estos brazos tan fuertes? Seguro que tiene una larga lista de pretendientes en su vida privada…_" y cuando se dio cuenta del rumbo que seguían sus pensamientos, re recriminó "_por el amor de Dios, Hermione, es tu profesor, te odia a ti y a todos tus amigos… no puedes pensar así de él… Necesitas a un chico para que te quite estos pensamientos calientes que tienes ¡YA!"_

Esperó unos minutos más bajo los relajantes chorros de agua y burbujas y salió del _spa_para repetir la rutina del día anterior. Lo primero que hizo al llegar a casa fue buscar el hechizo para poder ver bien bajo el agua sin que le picaran los ojos con el cloro de la piscina, pero tal y como se imaginaba no encontró nada. Frustrada, decidió ir a dar una vuelta por el parque con sus padres en bicicleta.

Esa noche, Hermione cayó rendida a la cama debido a todo el ejercicio físico que había hecho el día anterior. Tardó apenas un minuto en dormirse, y al hacerlo empezó a soñar cosas que jamás hubiera imaginado. Estaba ella en la piscina, en el spa, cuando el profesor Snape entraba con su bañador negro, se ponía a su lado y sin decir palabra la besaba. Ella intentaba escapar, pero los musculosos brazos del hombre la retenían. No tardaba más de unos segundos en entregarse al profesor y meter su lengua en su boca. Aún y siendo un sueño, notaba cómo empezaba a excitarse al sentir la lengua de su profesor jugando con la suya. Entonces, el profesor la cogía por las nalgas y la ponía sentada a horcajadas encima de sus piernas. Hermione, como loca, no podía dejar de besarle y le cogía su pelo negro con fuerza. Nunca había besado a nadie así, y dudaba que nadie pudiera proporcionarle en la vida real tanto placer. Entonces, atrevida, se quitaba la parte de arriba del bikini que llevaba para exhibirse delante de su profesor, notando entre sus piernas cómo él también estaba excitado. El profesor se lanzó a besar sus pechos y succionar sus pezones, y Hermione sentía que ya no podía más: iba a morir de placer. Deseaba más, mucho más, pero la alarma de su despertador a las nueve de la mañana la despertó bruscamente cargándose todos sus maravillosos sueños.

\- Snape- gimió ella al despertarse. Cuando empezó a tomar conciencia que todo eso había sido un sueño se sintió decepcionada y avergonzada.

Tras unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que estaba sudada por completo, y su entrepierna estaba más mojada que nunca. No sabía si había tenido ya algún orgasmo, pero se metió la mano dentro de las bragas y empezó a frotar su entrepierna de forma brusca, violenta, llena de excitación recordando su sueño y maldiciendo al despertador. Tuvo el que le pareció el orgasmo más largo y placentero de su vida, y luego empezó a reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de pasar "_Hermione, es tu profesor ¡No puedes pensar así de él! Aunque esté más bueno que el pan… Además, te saca vete a saber tú cuántos años… Eres una niña para él, y por si fuera poco te odia por ser amiga de Harry… Esto no podrá suceder jamás, así que no te hagas falsas ilusiones_…". Aunque tenía que ir a la piscina, decidió darse una ducha fría para aclararse las ideas y luego procedió a ir al gimnasio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por favor, si te ha gustado déjame un comentario! Las sugerencias siempre son bienvenidas :) Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

Al llegar, el profesor ya estaba entrenando. Al verle, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda pensando en lo que había sucedido en su sueño.

Sin decir nada, entró en la piscina y se puso a nadar tal y como había hecho los dos días anteriores. Tras hacer unas cuantas piscinas, Hermione ya se sentía con ganas de terminar para ir al _spa_para ver si Snape también salía y podía hablar con él. Intentando mantener la cabeza fría, la chica nadaba e iba cambiando de estilo para que el tiempo le pasara más rápido, pero la piscina cada vez le parecía más larga y al final se dio cuenta de que no estaba disfrutando del entrenamiento. Un poco enfadada consigo misma, decidió parar aunque fuera un poco más temprano de lo habitual para posarse en el _spa_y ver cómo su profesor nadaba. Así lo hizo: encendió el chorro de burbujas que le daba directamente en la espalda y se empezó a relajar viendo a Snape nadar cada vez más deprisa. "_Madre mía, tendría que ser ilegal tener unos brazos tan grandes y fuertes… Si en la vida real es tan bueno en la cama como lo ha sido en mi sueño, no me extraña que sea tan borde con la gente… le deben sobrar las mujeres_…" pero luego se recriminaba "_Por el amor de Dios Hermione, ¿Otra vez con tus pensamientos calenturientos? Deja ya de babear por tu profesor que pareces una loca pervertida_". Tras unos minutos de observarle en silencio, se dio cuenta de que tanto deporte en tan pocos días le estaba pasando factura y que le dolían un poco las cervicales por las agujetas, así que se dirigió al chorro de agua con más presión de la piscina y se colocó debajo buscando algo de alivio. Cuando el chorro terminó, se sumergió durante unos segundos y cuando salió otra vez a la superficie se encontró con el profesor Snape sentado en su sitio.

\- Hoy ha aguantado menos que ayer. – Comentó Snape, estirando los brazos hacia arriba para estirar todos los músculos tras un intenso entreno. – Y, además, ha vuelto a traer las ridículas gafas acuáticas.

\- Yo…- empezó a titubear Hermione. – Lo siento profesor, no encontré en ningún libro el hechizo que me comentó. Además estoy un poco cansada, no estoy muy acostumbrada a hacer tanto deporte en tan pocos días. - y empezó a tocarse la cervical dolorida.

\- ¿Dolor cervical? – preguntó él casi sin querer. "_No es que me importe cómo se encuentre la sabelotodo tampoco, pero Dumbledore me pidió explícitamente que velara por la seguridad y bienestar de todos los mocosos… y ella es una mocosa más ¿no?"_.

\- La verdad es que sí. Tenía agujetas, pero creo que además se me ha hecho un nudo. No se preocupe, estoy bien.

\- No me preocupo, Granger.- contestó él de inmediato, haciendo que la chica se sintiera ridícula y retrocediera un poco. Al ver que sus mejillas estaban de un color rojo intenso, casi quiso enmendar el error. Puso los ojos en blanco y le dijo.- A ver, déjeme ver Granger.

Sin esperar respuesta de Hermione, se levantó, se acercó andando donde se encontraba la chica y situándose detrás de ella empezó a tocar dónde ella estaba tocando antes. Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Tenía la mano de su profesor en su espalda desnuda. No recordaba que nunca antes se hubieran tocado, por lo que le resultó muy extraño notar la mano de su profesor caliente: siempre había pensado que tocar al profesor Snape sería como tocar a una gélida serpiente, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. El corazón de Hermione estaba a punto de estallar, y durante el breve masaje que el profesor le dio soltó un pequeño gemido que le puso al profesor los pelos de punta e hizo que su pulso también acelerara un poco. Al percatarse, Hermione se moría de vergüenza y se mordió el labio fuertemente para que no volviera a suceder.

El profesor, por su parte, se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que no tocaba a una mujer, y sintió su piel suave bajo su palma, mientras buscaba el origen de su dolor. Cuando lo encontró, le ordenó a Hermione darse la vuelta.

\- Gírese, Granger. Ya sé como arreglarle la espalda.

Hermione hizo caso sin rechistar.

\- Suba las manos hacia arriba y míreme a los ojos.

Otra vez, Hermione hizo caso al instante y subió ambas manos imitando el gesto del profesor. Al hacerlo, su pecho salió del agua, que le cubría justo donde terminaba la parte de arriba del bikini. Cuando esto sucedió, el profesor no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a la parte que salió y notar que en el bikini había dos grandes marcas que antes no estaban: los pezones de Hermione estaban completamente erectos, aunque ella parecía no haberse dado cuenta. _"¿Está excitada?"_Se preguntó en su interior "_Imposible, debe tener frío… aunque el agua esta parece que está más caliente que nunca… Madre de Dios, Severus, veo que aunque no hayas catado mujer en mucho tiempo tus manos siguen siendo mágicas, y nunca mejor dicho"_. Teniendo estos pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que la chica no era la única que estaba excitada, pues notó que algo crecía dentro de su bañador y palpitaba pidiendo atención. Intentando no pensar en ello, miró a la chica a los ojos y le aplicó un conjuro de relajación muscular. Aprovechando el momento de contacto visual, también le aplicó un hechizo para crear una capa muy fina de protección en sus ojos para que pudiera ver debajo del agua durante tres horas sin que le entrara cloro y se le irritaran.

\- Guau, profesor. Este ha sido el caso de magia sin varita más impresionante que he visto nunca. Mi espalda no había estado nunca tan bien. Parece como que he vuelto a nacer. - dijo ella notando los efectos al instante.

\- También le he aplicado, solo por hoy, el hechizo para que pueda ver debajo del agua sin tener que usar las ridículas gafas. Si quiere usarlo más días, tendrá que seguir buscando bibliografía. – dijo él, orgulloso.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó ella, y se sumergió para probar cómo funcionaba el hechizo para sorpresa del profesor. Eso el profesor no lo tenía pensado, pues al encontrarse justo delante de la castaña, cuando ésta se sumergió lo primero que vio fue…

"_Oh Dios mío! ¿Esto es lo que creo que es? No puede ser… No, debe ser una ilusión creada por el agua… Nunca antes he visto una en directo, pero parece tan grande… ¿Debe ser así siempre, o es que ahora está excitado? No, no… imposible! Seguro que o es así siempre o es una ilusión óptica por el agua… ¿Cómo va a ser así siempre? No podría ni andar… Madre mía qué fuerte… Seguro que es una ilusión óptica por el agua_". Estos pensamientos transcurrieron en dos segundos por la cabeza de Hermione, el tiempo justo para que el hombre llevara sus dos manos encima de su bañador para taparse mientras se sentaba disimuladamente. Hermione, que tampoco quería que el profesor pensara que le estaba mirando la entrepierna, se giró y nadó un poco en sentido contrario. Al salir, se giró y volvió a mirar al hombre, que se encontraba aún sentado y tapándose con las manos de forma disimulada.

\- Esto es increíble, profesor. Muchísimas gracias. Tengo que aprender a hacerlo cuanto antes.

"¿_Lo habrá visto? Maldita mocosa, cómo se le ocurre sumergirse en mis narices… Y a quién se le ocurre excitarse… Por Dios, son solo dos pezones y con una tela de por medio… Aunque madre mía, qué grandes pechos le han salido a la pequeña sabelotodo insufrible… Severus, necesitas una buena sesión de sexo de inmediato…"_Pensó él notando cómo su erección se mantenía firme y no desaparecía.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, Snape se encontraba molesto por su situación y Hermione estaba cada vez más segura de lo que había visto. Al final, Hermione optó por marcharse a su casa. Cuando ella se levantaba, dos chicas jóvenes entraban en la piscina, así que por primera vez en dos días no estaban solos.

\- Bueno, profesor, yo debería irme ya… Que pase un buen día.

\- Espere, Granger…- dijo el profesor, sorprendiéndose tanto a sí mismo como a la muchacha.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó ella sorprendida.

\- Creo que sería bueno para sus músculos que mañana se tomara el día de descanso- sentenció él, Hermione se veía ¿decepcionada?

\- Entiendo… Muchas gracias. – dijo ella, que se había vuelto a sentar en un banco de la piscina.

\- Yo también me tomaré un día de descanso. – dijo él, sorprendiendo a Hermione, pues el profesor nunca hablaba de sí mismo.

\- Claro, usted nada mucho más que yo. Bueno, entonces ya nos veremos ¿pasado mañana? O bueno, si cambia su horario, nos veremos en el castillo… Que pase unas estupendas vacaciones, por si acaso. – Hermione se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa por estar tanto rato con su profesor, en bañador y en la piscina. Además, hacía ya unos minutos que las burbujas habían parado y ninguno de los dos las había vuelto a activar.

\- Déjeme terminar, Granger. ¿No se cansa nunca de hablar? – preguntó él, visiblemente molesto por las prisas que mostraba Hermione para marcharse.

\- Disculpe.

\- Es una tontería, pero había pensado que si se encuentra usted en la situación de que necesita un libro y no dispone de los medios para adquirirlo debido a que evidentemente no tiene acceso al castillo… tal vez yo podría darle acceso a unos cuantos de mis ejemplares más… privados. – Snape no sabía por qué le estaba dando acceso a sus libros personales, pero en cierto modo recordaba a cuando él era estudiante y no tenía acceso al castillo. – Digo, no es que usted me caiga bien ni nada de eso, pero sería una pena que por no tener acceso a su bibliografía habitual se volviera tan estúpida como el resto de sus amigos.

Hermione se quedó petrificada al oír eso. ¿Significaba, a caso, que el profesor le estaba dando acceso a su casa? ¿A qué se refería con "ejemplares privados"? ¿Era un cumplido que considerara estúpidos a sus amigos y no a ella?

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Hermione tras unos segundos de incredulidad.

\- No, Granger, de mentira…- contestó Snape poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Pues claro que es de verdad, pero no haga que me arrepienta.

\- Eso me encantaría. – dijo ella mordiéndose el labio.

"_Esto significa que vas a volver a verlo en otro momento, y además a solas otra vez… Y te va a enseñar sus "libros personales"… Aunque seguro que son todos de artes oscuras y cosas macabras… Madre mía… Qué fuerte…_".

\- Entonces, si gusta, nos vemos en la puerta del gimnasio mañana a las 10:00 de la mañana. No traiga bolsa de deporte. – sentenció él. Entonces, se levantó y se marchó de la piscina, dejando a Hermione perpleja en el agua.– Y, por supuesto, no comente nada de esto a sus repugnantes amigos.

No tuvo tiempo de responder, pues el hombre fue veloz en irse como un murciélago.

"_Severus, ¿Acabas de invitar a una alumna a tu casa? ¿Te has vuelto loco o qué te pasa? Granger pensará ahora que eres un depravado o algún tipo de pervertido que quiere llevarla a su cueva… No va a acudir… Serás el hazme reír de Hogwarts, otra vez_." Se recriminaba el hombre mentalmente.

Tras unos minutos de shock, Hermione también se levantó y se fue a duchar para pasar otra tranquila tarde en familia con sus padres, aunque esa tarde no fue muy tranquila para ella pues estaba continuamente pensando en que el día siguiente había quedado con Snape.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por favor, si te ha gustado déjame un comentario! Las sugerencias siempre son bienvenidas :) Gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

Esa noche Hermione no pudo dormir fácilmente. Se iba despertando cada dos por tres esperando que fuera hora de levantarse para ir a ver a Snape, aunque en parte estaba aterrada… Severus, por su parte, se quedó hasta tarde escribiendo un informe que Dumbledore le había encomendado, por lo que tampoco pudo dormir muy bien. A las ocho de la mañana, Hermione ya se levantó de la cama y tomó una ducha más larga de lo habitual, intentando relajarse. Tras eso, desayunó un bol con cereales y se vistió con un vestido veraniego de flores que le llegaba a medio muslo y unas sandalias planas. No sabía si se suponía que tenía que llevar una mochila o algo por el estilo, así que al final llevó su bolso mágico con su varita guardada en él.

\- ¿No vas a nadar esta mañana, hija? – le preguntó su padre dándole un beso en la frente.

\- Bueno… he quedado. - contestó ella poniéndose un poco roja.

\- ¿Con quién? – preguntó su madre sorprendida.

\- Un amigo. – dijo ella.

\- ¿Harry? ¿Ron? - preguntó su madre, cada vez más intrigada.

\- La verdad es que no… otro amigo, no le conocéis. Bueno, si no salgo ya llegaré tarde, ya os lo explicaré en otro momento. – dijo ella intentando escaquearse. Sus pares se miraron entre ellos y con una sonrisa en los labios se despidieron de su hija.

\- Ve con cuidado, hija. – dijo su padre mientras Hermione salía a toda prisa de casa.

Miró su reloj y vio que si iba a su ritmo habitual llegaría unos quince minutos antes, por lo que se permitió el lujo de ir andando tranquilamente mirando las tiendecitas pintorescas que había de camino al gimnasio. Al llegar, miró a su alrededor y vio que aún faltaban cinco minutos para la hora acordada, por lo que se puso el pelo tras la oreja y esperó, cada vez más nerviosa. A las 10:00, el profesor apareció de la nada.

\- Granger.- se anunció él tras ella.

\- Profesor.- contestó. – No le he visto venir. Buenos días.

\- Eso es por que me he aparecido. ¿Vamos?- preguntó él, empezando a andar.

\- Claro.

Hermione se le quedó mirando, pues era la primera vez que le veía con ropa _muggle_. Llevaba unos pantalones negros un tanto ajustados y una camiseta negra básica "muy Snape". Además, llevaba unos zapatos Nike deportivos, cosa que le pareció cuanto menos curiosa a Hermione.

\- ¿Dónde vamos? -pregunto ella.

\- No haga preguntas. ¿Confía en mi? -preguntó él. Hermione se sorprendió con la pregunta, pues le parecía un tanto personal.

\- Claro, es mi profesor. – contestó ella.

\- Pues tal vez no debería, señorita Granger.- esta afirmación dejó un poco confundida a Hermione. Sin embargo, el profesor entendió que Hermione necesitaba saber a dónde la llevaba, pues no quería que se sintiera secuestrada. – Vamos a mi casa. No le puedo revelar la ubicación por motivos de seguridad, ahora estamos buscando un sitio para aparecernos en el que no haya _muggles_.

Hermione no contestó, quedó muda pensando en que iba a ver la casa del profesor Snape. Al llegar a un callejón solitario, Snape le tendió la mano a Hermione.

\- Bien, Granger, hemos llegado. Ahora vamos a aparecernos.

Hermione le cogió la mano con firmeza, y en menos de un segundo ya se encontraban ambos frente la casa del profesor. Snape seguía sin soltar la mano del profesor, estaba nerviosa disfrutando del contacto.

\- Hemos llegado, Granger. Cuando quiera ya puede soltarme. – dijo él sarcástico, haciendo que la chica soltara de inmediato su mano. Aún y así, él también había disfrutado el contacto, no recordaba la última vez que una chica le había cogido de la mano.

Tras unos movimientos de varita frente a la puerta, ésta se abrió. Hermione pudo observar un pasillo negro y lúgubre, sin apenas cuadros y fotografías, pero impecablemente limpio. Snape empezó a andar y ella le siguió. Al fondo del pasillo a mano derecha, Snape entró en una habitación seguido de la chica. Al entrar, ésta se maravilló. Estaba llena de estanterías y libros. Comparado con lo que parecía la casa por fuera, esa biblioteca era una habitación muy grande, parecía que debería ser el salón principal de la casa. En una esquina, había una mesita con dos sillones individuales de madera y tapizados de verde: parecían cómodos. En la otra punta, había una mesa larga con un caldero en el medio y diversos frascos con ingredientes perfectamente colocados al lado.

\- Vaya, profesor, es una biblioteca increíble. Me encanta. – admiró la muchacha.

\- Puede mirar las estanterías y leer el libro que quiera. Si quiere, puede sentarse en uno de los sillones a hojear, o si lo prefiere se los puede llevar a su casa y ya me lo devolverá cuando los haya terminado. En la primera estantería hay libros de pociones, en la segunda y la tercera hay libros de hechizos y encantamientos y luego en las otras dos hay diferentes libros que no pertenecen a ninguna de las anteriores categorías. Sírvase usted misma, yo me pongo en esa mesa a terminar una poción.

\- Es usted muy generoso. – dijo Hermione. Snape hizo una mueca, parecía no estar de acuerdo con lo que acababa de decir la chica.- Muchas gracias, de verdad.

En estado de alegría máximo, empezó a leer los títulos de la primera estantería, para luego pasar a la segunda: los quería leer todos. Los que más le llamaban la atención, los sacaba y los hojeaba sentada en el sillón. Ya había pasado cerca de una hora y la chica aún estaba hojeando las estanterías fascinada. Llegó a la última, la que "no tenía una categoría definida" y estaba más cerca de donde Snape trabajaba su poción. Iba pasando su dedo índice por todos los libros cuando uno en concreto le llamó especialmente la atención y dejó su dedo índice puesto sobre él. Era un libro relativamente pequeño comparado con el resto, de cubiertas rojas y letras doradas: "El Kamasutra mágico".

"_Creo que he oído hablar de esto, pero no sabía que había una versión mágica… ¿No es este el libro que habla de sexo, o algo así? No puede ser, me debo estar confundiendo… ¿Qué hace Snape con este libro en su biblioteca? ¿Es alguna clase de pervertido?... Tal vez, en el mundo mágico este libro es algo diferente, o tal vez recuerdo el nombre mal… Seguro que es algún libro de hechizos o historia o algo parecido… No puede ser…"._

Snape, que estaba esperando un tiempo de cocción de su poción, miró a la chica y la vio parada. Inclinando un poco la cabeza, vio qué es lo que llamaba tanto su atención.

"_Mierda Severus, ¿Qué haces con este libro aquí? Ya ni me acordaba que lo tenía… ¿Qué debe estar pensando la señorita Granger en estos momentos? Que soy un pervertido, como mínimo… Debería haberlo quitado. Como lo abra, la voy a traumatizar para el resto de su vida_". Aún y así, decidió tomarle un poco el pelo.

\- Bueno, Granger, veo que hay uno que le ha llamado especialmente la atención.- Dijo sobresaltándola, haciendo que ella quitara rápidamente la mano del libro.- Sin embargo, este libro es… digamos que privado. Así que, por favor, agradecería que por su bien no lo tocara más.

Snape se acercó, sacó el libro de la estantería y lo dejó en la mesa de pociones.

\- Yo… no sé de qué trata ese libro, señor. – dijo ella, roja como un tomate y casi sin habla.- No iba a leerlo.

Tanto Snape como Hermione sabían que eso no era del todo cierto. En un instante, diferentes imágenes le pasaron por la mente de Hermione: el sueño húmedo que había tenido con su profesor, sus brazos fuertes, lo que había visto marcado en el bañador del profesor cuando se sumergió… Y notó que empezaba a sentir cierto calor bajo su vestido. Intentó cambiar de tema leyendo el título del libro que había al lado del libro rojo prohibido.

\- Oclumancia para expertos. ¿Qué es oclumancia, señor? – preguntó ella nerviosa.

\- Oclumancia es una disciplina para evitar que otros congéneres tengan acceso a su mente, señorita Granger. Es lo contrario de la legeremencia, que es la habilidad para leer los pensamientos de otra persona.

\- ¿De verdad puede un mago tener acceso a los pensamientos de otro? – preguntó ella incrédula, sacando el libro de la estantería.

\- Señorita Granger, tiene ante usted a uno de los magos más expertos en legeremencia y oclumancia que haya existido hasta la fecha. – afirmó él, con media sonrisa.

\- ¿De verdad? – siguió preguntando ella incrédula.

\- ¿Acaso no me cree, señorita Granger? – preguntó él, borrando su sonrisa y acercándose a la chica para intimidarla.

\- No he dicho eso. Simplemente me parece curioso… ¿Entonces usted puede leerme la mente a placer, sin que yo me entere? – preguntó la chica poniéndose nerviosa y un poco sonrojada.

\- Sin dudarlo, si quisiera… Sin embargo, me parece de mala educación. ¿Quiere que le haga una pequeña demostración, para que vea lo que se siente cuando un mago común vaga por su mente? – preguntó él. Llegado a este punto, estaban ambos muy juntos. – Le prometo que va a enterarse de todo lo que yo vea.

\- No sé… me parece un poco… íntimo. Sin embargo, me gustaría saber qué se siente por si me pasara algún día. Está bien. – contestó ella, nerviosa y aferrándose fuertemente al libro, poniéndolo de escudo entre ambos para intentar evitar que el profesor pudiera leer su mente.

No pasaron ni dos segundos de su respuesta cuando Hermione empezó a sentir cosas extrañas en su cuerpo. A pesar de estar despierta, empezó a recordar cosas que creía olvidadas. La primera vez que su madre la cogió en brazos, su primer hechizo… Y ante su horror, y sin poder evitarlo, volvió a recordar su sueño. Se vio a ella misma encima de un hombre de brazos fuertes que le manoseaba sus pechos desnudos mientras le comía la boca en el _spa_del gimnasio: su sueño. Aunque el rostro del hombre no se vio de forma nítida, Hermione sabía perfectamente quién era ese hombre, y con una energía que no supo de dónde sacó logró terminar todo aquello que estaba pensando. De pronto, estaba ella ante su profesor, muerta de vergüenza, y preguntándose cuán habría visto ese hombre.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- logró articular, tras varios segundos sin respirar. El profesor se había dado la vuelta, ya no miraba a Hermione a los ojos.

\- Ahora ya sabe lo que es que alguien se meta en su mente.- Contestó él, dándose la vuelta lentamente aunque sin mirar a los ojos a la chica. – Le recomiendo que lea de cabo a rabo el libro que tiene en sus manos y practique todo lo que hay en él.

"_Severus, acabas de ver una experiencia sexual de la señorita Granger en toda su esplendor… maldito afortunado el tío, cómo disfrutaba… Deberías haber parado antes… Pero vaya par de … Y eso que parecía que nunca ha roto un plato esta chica. Por cierto, ¿Era esa la piscina del spa en el que nos vemos todos los días? ¿Quién debe ir allí con ella a montárselo?_" – pensaba él, con el pulso acelerado.

\- ¿Ha visto usted… todo lo que he visto yo? – se preguntó sin querer saber la respuesta, y con lágrimas en los ojos.

"_Snape ha visto lo que he soñado, ahora va a pensar que además de una maldita sabelotodo soy una depravada y una pervertida que sueña con tener sexo con su profesor de pociones en la piscina. Seguro que tendré que irme de Hogwarts, ya no va a querer verme más…_".

\- Lo siento, Granger. – contestó él, dándose cuenta de que la chica estaba a punto de romper a llorar. - No pretendía llegar tan lejos. Únicamente quería hacerle ver lo frágil que puede llegar a ser una mente humana. Si se fija, ni tan solo he usado mi varita.

\- Siento que haya tenido que ver eso, profesor… No quiero que piense mal de mi, no fue intencionado. Se lo juro. Era solo un…- empezó a decir ella, rompiendo a llorar, pero Snape la cortó.

\- Señorita Granger, no me importa ni pienso mal de usted por que lleve a chicos al _spa_y haga con ellos lo que quiera. Agradecería que me avisara cuando eso pasara para no ir yo y verlo en directo, pues suficiente he tenido con lo que he visto en su cabeza… Pero por favor, deje de llorar porque me entran ganas de vomitar. La verdad, no he visto mucho, pero no parecían ni el señor Weasley ni el señor Potter, por lo que estoy contento ya que de otro modo hubiera ya perdido la cordura. Entiendo que para usted es un gran trauma sentirse así de expuesta, por lo que si quiere puedo practicarle un hechizo desmemorizador para que olvide lo que ha pasado en el último cuarto de hora. – Dijo él, volviendo poco a poco a su mesa de pociones.

_"__¿No ha visto que era él el que me comía la boca? Bueno, esto no es tan malo como parece… He tenido suerte esta vez, pero creo que de ahora en adelante practicar la oclumancia va a ser una tarea de vital importancia para mi_".

\- No será necesario, profesor. – alcanzó a contestar. En ese momento, un ruido estridente la sobresaltó. - ¿Qué es eso? – dijo sacando su varita en alto.

\- No se asuste, Granger. Es solo mi gata, Kay. – dijo el profesor Snape con su vista pegada a la poción que estaba preparando.

\- ¿Tiene usted mascota? - preguntó sorprendida. Jamás habría imaginado que el malévolo profesor de pociones pudiera cuidar de un gato.

\- ¿Por qué se sorprende tanto? – preguntó él, sin ni siquiera mirarla. En ese momento, la gata entró en la habitación, gruñó a Hermione y subió a la mesa restregándole su cabeza en el torso de Snape para reclamar caricias. – Ahora no, Kay.- Sentenció el hombre, tras lo cual la gata bajó inmediatamente de la mesa y se desplazó hasta uno de los sillones de la habitación a dormir.

Hermione observó a la gata y vio que era muy bonita: tenía tres colores principales que se mezclaban haciendo una composición preciosa. Gris, blanco y naranja, la cara dividida en tres partes tenía estos tres colores, así como en el lomo tenía manchas irregulares pero muy bonitas. Hermione intentó acercarse a la gata para acariciarla, pero ésta volvió a bufarla y salió de la habitación notablemente molesta.

\- No le gusta que le toquen desconocidos. – Sentenció el profesor sin dar más explicaciones.

\- ¿Se la lleva a Hogwarts durante el curso escolar? – preguntó Hermione extrañada.

\- Claro.- Contestó Snape.

\- Ah… nunca la había visto. – Hermione miró su reloj y vio que llevaba cerca de dos horas en casa del profesor. – Bueno, profesor, creo que ya he abusado suficientemente de su generosidad y de su casa, mis padres me esperan para comer… - dijo sintiéndose un poco incómoda.

\- Claro, la acompaño hasta la puerta. Bueno, de hecho puede aparecerse desde aquí. ¿Cree que puede aparecerse hasta su casa sola? Llévese el libro de oclumancia, aunque es de nivel avanzado estoy seguro de que algo va a aprender. He podido comprobar que su mente es bastante… vulnerable.

\- Sí, me aparezco en mi casa sin problema. Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad. ¿Le veo mañana en la piscina? – Se atrevió a preguntar ella tímidamente. Snape afirmó con la cabeza sin decir ninguna palabra más y con la vista fijada en la poción, por lo que Hermione dio por terminada toda conversación y volvió a aparecerse en su casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por favor, si te ha gustado déjame un comentario! Las sugerencias siempre son bienvenidas :) Gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 5

Al llegar a casa, los padres de Hermione la interrogaron profundamente, pero ella era reacia a revelar su oscuro secreto.

\- Hija, ya has llegado. Justo a tiempo para comer, perfecto. ¿Con qué amigo has quedado y dónde habéis ido? – preguntó su madre curiosa, guiñándole un ojo a su padre.

\- Es de Hogwarts, no le conocéis. Hemos… ido a dar una vuelta por el pueblo. - mintió ella, recordando cuándo Snape la había llevado hasta su casa.

\- Bueno, si llega la ocasión, ya nos lo presentarás. – sentenció el padre de Hermione, fingiendo leer un periódico muggle.

\- Claro. – Contestó ella, empezando a coger los cubiertos y vasos suficientes para parar la mesa. Se escabulló como pudo y fue desde la cocina al comedor.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con normalidad, pero Hermione no podía parar de desear que el siguiente día llegara. Pasó la tarde entretenida leyendo el libro de oclumancia, aunque la mayoría de las partes eran demasiado complejas como para que ella entendiera nada. Al anochecer, se acordó de sus dos inseparables amigos y decidió escribirles una carta para que ambos supieran que se encontraba perfectamente. En ella, relató con todo detalle todas las actividades que hacía por la tarde – omitió el hecho de que iba cada día a nadar con el profesor de pociones y que incluso había visitado su casa—pero no se olvidó de explicarles cuánto les echaba de menos. Además, aprovechó para preguntarles cuándo volverían todos a reunirse. Mandó a su lechuza a enviar los respectivos mensajes, y se fue a dormir tras oler el libro que Snape le había prestado.

El día siguiente, se levantó con normalidad y volvió a ir la piscina. Siguiendo la ya adquirida rutina, al salir se metió en el _spa_seguida de Snape. Ese día, había dos hombres charlando también en el spa, por lo que tuvieron que sentarse en un sitio diferente.

\- Muchas gracias por el libro, profesor. La verdad es que es muy interesante. - dijo ella. Snape asintió. – Si quiere, mañana mismo se lo traigo aquí al gimnasio y al salir se lo puede llevar. Creo que ya lo habré terminado.

\- Como prefiera. Si quiere, puede venir directamente a mi casa y ver si hay algún otro libro que le interese. – le ofreció él, mirando hacia otro lado.

\- Eso me encantaría, profesor Snape. – contestó ella, emocionada y nerviosa. - ¿Vamos después de la piscina? – preguntó ella. El profesor asintió.

\- Muy bien, nos vemos mañana Granger.

Tras esto, el profesor se fue a su casa y Hermione se quedó un rato más en el _spa_. Nada más aparecerse en su casa, Snape notó cómo le ardía el antebrazo y una marca negra aparecía. Resignado, hizo un movimiento de varita para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse una capa negra y desapareció. Una vez estaba con Voldemort, se sorprendió al ver que no había llamado a ningún otro mortífago.

\- Ah, Severus… ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó el señor tenebroso mientras acariciaba a su dócil serpiente. – Verás, sé que no esperabas mi llamada, y lo siento si te he molestado…

\- En absoluto, señor. Sabe que siempre estoy disponible para usted. - respondió él haciendo una reverencia a su amo.

\- La cuestión es… hace mucho tiempo que tengo una idea rondándome la cabeza.- dijo él, ahora enrollándose a la serpiente por el cuello.

Snape permanecía callado, quieto, mirando al suelo.

\- He decidido, que es hora de matar a Dumbledore. - En ese instante, Snape abrió mucho los ojos, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

\- Y… ¿Quiere que yo lo haga? - preguntó, intentando que su voz no titubeara.

\- No te precipites… Severus… Tú, eres demasiado valioso para mi.

\- Pero señor, Dumbledore confía en mi. ¿Ha pensado que si le matamos tal vez los otros miembros de la Orden me echen? – preguntó Snape cauteloso.

\- La decisión está tomada, Severus. – dijo Voldemort levantándose de golpe y mirando amenazadoramente a Snape. - ¿Tienes algún inconveniente?

\- Claro que no, mi señor. Haré todo lo que usted crea necesario. – contestó él.

\- Así es como se hará: lo hará el joven Malfoy. Él ya lo sabe… el pobre chico está aterrorizado, y la verdad es que no tengo mucha fe en él. Supongo que has podido deducir que es una forma de castigar a Lucius. Si realmente son leales a mi, Draco lo hará o morirá intentándolo… Y ahí es cuando entras tú en juego, Severus. Si Draco fracasa, quiero que remates tú la faena antes de que la orden pueda organizarse para protegerse.

Snape estaba en shock, ¿Cómo pretendía Voldemort que un chiquillo de 17 años derrotara al mago más grande de la historia? "_Maldito loco, psicópata… suerte que ya lo tenía hablado con Dumbledore_".

\- Le he dado de margen hasta finales de año. Si para entonces no está Dumbledore muerto, quiero que los mates tú a los dos. – Terminó Voldemort antes de soltar una pequeña carcajada. – Puedes irte, Severus, no quiero privarte de tus tan ansiadas vacaciones.

\- Muchas gracias, señor. Como siempre, se hará su voluntad.

Tras esto, Snape desapareció para volver a su casa. Se deshizo de sus ropajes tan rápido como le fue posible, se llevó una mano a la frente y no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Como tantos otros días, se tumbó en la cama y dejó la mirada fija al techo divagando sobre qué le auguraba al futuro el mundo mágico. Al anochecer, se dirigió a la chimenea y mediante polvos flu habló con Dumbledore acerca del encuentro que había tenido con el señor tenebroso.

Esa noche le costó dormir, como tantas otras. Sin embargo, el pensar que la señorita Granger iba a ir a su casa al día siguiente le ¿Reconfortó?

"_No sé por qué ha accedido a venir… Si soy un gruñón que siempre se ha portado mal con ella y sus amigos… Se siente tan extraño tener compañía humana, y más fuera del castillo… No sé si me gusta. ¡NO, NO! Claro que no me gusta, ¡soy Severus Snape! Me gusta estar solo, soy malvado, no hay nada de bueno en mi y todo lo que toco acaba podrido o muerto_." Y así, con estos oscuros pensamientos, Snape se durmió.


	6. Chapter 6

El día siguiente parecía que ambos tenían prisa por terminar el entrenamiento de natación. Al hacerlo, apenas pasaron por el spa unos minutos para darse indicaciones de dónde iban a encontrarse: en la puerta del gimnasio una vez estuvieran duchados y vestidos. Para la ocasión, Hermione había escogido un vestido veraniego azul, que era arrapado por el pecho y suelto por debajo, lo que resaltaba sus curvas y la hacía parecer más mujer. Además, llevaba unas sandalias con plataforma con las que sus piernas se veían infinitas: estaba MUY bien.

Snape, por su parte, iba vestido con unos vaqueros azules (cosa que sorprendió a Hermione) y una camiseta gris. Realmente, parecía que fuera otro hombre. Cuando se vieron, Snape le hizo un movimiento de cabeza a Hermione y ésta empezó a andar tras él: estaban buscando un lugar sin _muggles_para poderse aparecer. Cuando Snape encontró un lugar adecuado, le cogió la mano a la chica y sin mediar palabra se apareció con la chica en la puerta.

\- Dejo el libro de oclumancia donde estaba ¿verdad, profesor? – preguntó ella cuando entraron.

\- Afirmativo. – contestó él.

Entonces, entraron en la biblioteca y Hermione pudo apreciar que todo seguía igual: el caldero y los ingredientes estaban en la misma posición, la gata de Snape estaba tumbada en uno de los sillones, y el libro rojo de letras doradas seguía en la mesa al lado del tablero. Snape no había tocado nada a propósito, pues sospechaba que la chica se sonrojaría al ver el libro ahí. Efectivamente, cuando Hermione lo vio no pudo evitar que los colores le subieran a las mejillas. Aún y así, decidió ignorar el detalle y no decir nada. Tras los instantes iniciales de observación, Hermione se atrevió a preguntar:

\- Profesor… ¿Puedo preguntarle qué poción está preparando?

El profesor Snape hizo una media sonrisa.

\- Parece que es usted muy… curiosa ¿No, señorita Granger? Esta poción es un encargo confidencial. No puedo revelar su contenido. Solamente le daré un consejo: no se acerque a ella demasiado.

\- Entendido, profesor, lo siento. – dijo sintiéndose un poco tonta.

\- ¿Cómo aprendió todo lo que sabe sobre pociones, profesor?

\- En mis tiempos en Hogwarts tuve mucho tiempo libre para estudiar.- dijo apartando la mirada de la chica, recordando lo mal que lo pasó en esos tiempos. – Estudiar, leer y practicar. Esa es la clave del éxito. También es cierto que se requiere algo de talento innato, pero eso no sirve de nada sin esfuerzo. Así que venga Granger, no me haga arrepentir de haberla invitado y busque algo de bibliografía para entretenerse y deje de molestarme.

_"__¿Por qué tengo que ser siempre tan antipático con ella? Es una de las pocas personas que me habla por voluntad propia, aunque solo sea porque no tiene a nadie más porque sus amigos están de vacaciones…_".

Hermione asintió y empezó a rebuscar por la sala. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto había pasado hasta que sintió que su barriga reclamaba alimento. Entonces, tuvo una idea.

\- Profesor… - Empezó a decir. El hombre, que fingía estar mirando todo el rato el caldero pero iba echándole vistazos a la castaña, levantó la mirada e intentó mostrarse contrariado.

\- ¿Sí?

\- He pensado que bueno… ya que usted ha sido tan generoso de invitarme a su propia casa… bueno, tal vez yo podría invitarle a comer como muestra de agradecimiento.

\- ¿A comer? – preguntó él, levantando una ceja de forma divertida. Eso no se lo esperaba.

\- Sí. Ya sabe, a un restaurante o a un pub. He pensado que como se ha hecho tarde y le he quitado tiempo para cocinar, tal vez le gustaría. Puede ser un sitio _muggle_, donde nadie nos conozca. – Hermione empezó a darse cuenta de que había sido una muy mala idea.

"_Madre mía, qué he hecho. Claro que no va a querer ir a comer conmigo… Es un hombre mayor y yo una chica de 17 años. Espera… ¿está escondiendo una sonrisa? ¿Me lo parece a mi o cada día está más guapo? Ojalá nos aparezcamos juntos y vuelva a darme la mano…"_

_"__Espera, ¿Cómo que si quiero ir a comer con ella? ¿Cree acaso que tengo su misma edad? ¿Y luego también vamos a ir al cine, o al teatro? Madre mía… Aunque hay que tenerlos muy bien puestos para ofrecérmelo a mi, con lo borde que soy. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que una mujer no me ha dicho de ir a comer con ella? Sería incluso raro aunque no fuera mi alumna…"_

\- Gracias por el ofrecimiento, Granger. Pero… ¿Qué pensarían sus _amigos_? ¿Ha pensado en eso?

\- Bueno, a ellos… no les importa que yo tenga más amistades.- se atrevió a decir Hermione, poniendo cara de susto al terminar de decir la frase.

_"__¿Le acabo de decir a Snape que es mi amigo? ¿Estoy loca? ¿Puede restarme puntos si no estamos en Hogwarts?"_

\- Yo no soy, y nunca seré, su amigo. – sentenció el hombre, poniéndose serio de golpe.

\- Lo sé, profesor. No he querido decir eso. Lo siento mucho si le he ofendido, pues no era para nada mi intención. Tiene razón, es completamente inaceptable que le haya invitado a comer fuera como si fuéramos amigos. Únicamente quería mostrarle lo agradecida que estoy. – Hermione parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

\- Por Dios Granger, tranquilícese.- la cortó Severus. – Sabe qué, tanto hablar de comida me ha abierto el apetito. ¿Le gusta la pizza? Tengo un par en el congelador.

Hermione, que no había entendido cómo había cambiado tanto la conversación, asintió. Entonces Snape cogió su varita e hizo un movimiento con ella.

\- Vamos. – dijo él, saliendo de la biblioteca. La chica le siguió. Nunca antes había alcanzado a ver el resto de las habitaciones de la casa. Llegó a un comedor pequeño, en el que había una mesa de una capacidad de como máximo cuatro personas que contenía un mantel, cubiertos, y dos humeantes pizzas. - ¿Qué bebe, Granger?

Hermione estaba maravillada con la magia del hombre, pues a pesar de que había visto cocinar con magia repetidas veces, nunca había visto que se hiciera con tanta rapidez. _"¿Qué bebo? Pues agua, ¿no? Vaya pregunta más tonta ¿Qué bebe él? Tal vez si digo agua quedo como una pardilla, ¿Cocacola, Fanta,…? No lo sé. Bueno, iré a por lo seguro_."

\- Yo… lo mismo que usted.

\- ¿Está segura? – preguntó él desafiante. Hermione asintió.- Que así sea entonces.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apareció en la mano de Hermione una copa con un líquido rojo y espeso dentro. Parecía… No podía ser. Vio que Snape tenía una en la mano, que no dudó en llevarse a los labios y dar un sorbo con cara de placer.

\- Adelante, Granger. Beba.- la retó él.

"_No puede ser sangre, es demasiado retorcido incluso para él… Sin embargo, todas esas malas lenguas que dicen que es un vampiro… ¿Y si es verdad? No, Hermione, sabes todos los síntomas del vampirismo, y has visto a Snape caminar por el sol, no puede ser verdad…_" Entonces, Hermione se llevó la copa a los labios y dio un sorbo minúsculo. Al hacerlo, se relajó.

\- Está bueno. – dijo mostrándose muy sorprendida.

\- Claro que está bueno. ¿Qué creía que era? – Snape sabía perfectamente lo que la chica creía que era, pero le gustaba ponerla nerviosa.

\- No… no estaba segura. Algo que no había probado nunca antes. ¿Qué es?

\- ¿De verdad pensaba que le iba a dar sangre a mi invitada? – preguntó él levantando una ceja. – Y no me mienta, ya comprobó el otro día que en cualquier momento puedo leerle la mente.

\- Yo… no… bueno, sí. Bueno es decir, era una posibilidad, pero la he descartado, porque sé que usted no es un vampiro. – Hermione empezó a sudar. Ponía cara de duda y la última frase pareció más una pregunta que una afirmación.

\- No la hacía tan estúpida, Granger. Claro que no soy un vampiro… Por Dios, me ha visto andar por el sol miles de veces. Además, ¿no ha comprobado con mi temperatura corporal que corre sangre por mis venas?

Snape no sabía muy bien por qué le daba tantas explicaciones a la chica siendo la información tan obvia. Se acercó a la chica y posó una mano en su mejilla, para que ésta pudiera comprobar que efectivamente la mano de Snape era cálida, y no fría como la hubiera tenido un vampiro. Ante el tacto, la chica cerró los ojos.

\- Definitivamente, usted no es un vampiro. – sentenció ella, volviéndose a llevar la copa a los labios. Cuando Snape retiró la mano, volvió a hablar.- Sin embargo, aún no me ha dicho qué es.

\- Qué pesada, Granger. ¿No le han dicho nunca que la curiosidad mató al gato? Es un cóctel. Concretamente, un Bloody Mary, aunque con un toque personal. No se preocupe, me he asegurado de que el suyo sea Virgen. – dijo, haciendo hincapié en la última palabra, cosa que también hizo sonrojar a Hermione. Sin embargo, se le encendió la chispa.

En ese momento, Snape tomó asiento seguido por Hermione, y ambos empezaron a comer.

\- Y el suyo, señor ¿No es virgen? – preguntó la chica inocentemente, mordiéndose el labio.

\- No, señorita Granger. – dijo el hombre, fijándose en lo sexy que se veía la chica. - El mío lleva alcohol.

\- Pero me ha dicho que beberíamos lo mismo. Y, técnicamente, no es lo mismo.

\- No doy alcohol a mis alumnas, Granger.

\- ¿Pero sí que come con ellas en _su_casa? – Hermione no sabía de dónde había sacado tanto descaro, pero se estaba divirtiendo mucho con su profesor, al que cada vez veía más sensual y por el que cada vez quería mostrarse más sexy. – Vamos profesor, por un poco no pasará nada. No es la primera vez que bebo ¿sabe?

Eso no era del todo verdad, aunque tampoco era mentira. Sus padres una vez le habían dado a probar vino, pero nunca había tenido una copa con alcohol solo para ella.

\- Si lo que quiere saber es si es usted la primera, la respuesta es que sí. Nunca antes un alumno o alumna había pisado mi casa. – contestó Snape. Entonces, Hermione se sintió especial. ¿Por qué la había invitado a ella, entonces? Snape casi se había bebido ya toda la copa, y como le solía pasar cuando bebía en su casa, sentía que necesitaba más. – Está bien, Granger, pero solo una copa.

Entonces, con un movimiento de varita, las copas volvieron a rellenarse. Esta vez, la de Hermione también contenía vodka. Cuando la probó se extrañó, pues le parecía que sabía casi igual. No tardaron en terminarse las pizzas y las copas. Hermione, al sentirse un poco ebria, ganó confianza para hablar con el profesor.

\- Estas vacaciones me han sorprendido, profesor. Nunca hubiera imaginado esto, pero me gusta mucho. Sé que usted no quiere ser mi amigo, pero me parece que tras esa fachada de hombre gruñón se esconde un corazón bien grande. Yo sí confío en usted.

\- Creo que no debería haberle dado alcohol. – dijo el hombre tapándose los ojos, aunque él ya había bebido tres copas y también se sentía un poco ebria. – Yo nunca he dicho que no quiera ser su amigo, Granger. Solo he dicho que ni somos ni nunca seremos amigos, pero no se preocupe, no es personal. Yo no puedo tener amigos, soy demasiado peligroso. Me halaga que piense que lo que ve es fachada y que dentro hay un hombre mejor, pero se equivoca. En mi interior hay oscuridad, y nada más.

\- Eso no es cierto. Sin usted, Harry habría muerto hace mucho tiempo. Sé que piensa que es estúpido y que lo odia, pero siempre le ha protegido. Por eso, sé que usted es un gran hombre. Ahora dígame, profesor ¿cómo se hace para leer la mente? Por que me encantaría ver lo que piensa usted de verdad en este momento…

\- Eso, señorita Granger, es un arte que no puedo explicar en un momento. Tardaría semanas en aprender a hacerlo a alguien común, y yo no soy alguien común. No se lo diga a nadie, pero ni el señor tenebroso puede leerme la mente, soy experto en oclumancia. – Snape ya sonreía abiertamente, al igual que Hermione.

"_Mierda Severus, la que llevas encima… Y te está viendo una alumna, debes comportarte… Eres el adulto y el ejemplo a seguir_.". Snape solía beber, y solía beber mucho. Pero siempre lo hacía solo y nunca conversaba con nadie tras haber bebido, por lo que no sabía realmente cuánto le afectaba el alcohol para tener una conversación.

\- Vaya, qué pena. Tal vez algún día yo sea experta en legeremencia y pueda lograr hacerlo.- le retó Hermione. – Oiga profesor, tengo la copa vacía. ¿Una ronda más?

\- No, Granger. Hemos dicho que una para usted y no más. Si vuelve a casa ebria sus padres no la dejarán volver mañana. – dijo él, dando más información de la que quería.

\- ¿Estoy invitada a volver mañana?

\- Está invitada a venir cuando quiera.- dijo Snape.

_"__¿Qué dices, Severus? ¿Por qué la has invitado? Se va a asustar la chiquilla… Bueno, de chiquilla poco que con este vestido que me lleva…_"

\- Es usted tan generoso, profesor. Algún día le prometo que se lo voy a compensar.- Tras decir esto, Hermione le hizo una mirada provocadora y se mordió el labio. La chica, sorprendida por sus actos, se recriminó mentalmente.

_"__¿Qué haces, Hermione? ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Estás coqueteando con el profesor Snape? Si no te comportas te va a echar… Pero madre mía, esque se le marcan todos los brazos con esta camiseta… ufff, cómo me gustaría compensarle por todo… físicamente. Las hormonas me van a matar_".

\- ¿Y no va usted a ningún lugar de vacaciones, profesor? – dijo ella al final, serenándose.

\- No puedes ir a muchos sitios cuando eres un espía doble. Mi deber es estar aquí por si alguien me necesita. ¿Qué me dice de usted? ¿Por qué no está con sus insufribles amigos?

\- Yo me voy la semana que viene a Francia con mis padres, a Paris. – dijo ella, tímida. – Luego me iré a casa de Sirius con Harry y Ron, me han dicho que allí es un lugar seguro.

\- Ah. – Se limitó a decir él.- Muy bien.

_"__¿Qué esperabas, Severus? ¿Qué estuviera todo el verano nadando contigo en la piscina y luego viniera a hacerte compañía_?"

\- Pero, ahora que han empezado las vacaciones, preferiría quedarme aquí. – dijo ella, mirándole a los ojos. Snape sonrió, y de un movimiento de varita recogió toda la mesa.

\- Son las cinco de la tarde, Granger. Me temo que se nos ha ido el tiempo de las manos. ¿No tiene usted que hacer nada esta tarde?

\- Realmente, no. Pero me doy cuenta de que ya he sido suficiente estorbo, lo siento. Será mejor que me vaya. Muchas gracias por todo, profesor. Nos vemos mañana en la piscina.

\- Hasta mañana, Granger.

Dicho esto, Hermione se apareció en su propia casa.


	7. Chapter 7

Se sentía un poco cansada, por lo que decidió hacer algo que casi nunca hacía: una siesta de media hora. Al despertar se sintió con más energía, por lo que empezó a leer un libro que tenía pendiente desde hacía varios meses. Era casi la hora de cenar cuando una lechuza blanca entró volando por la ventana de su habitación: Harry le había escrito. Se entretuvo leyendo lo que su amigo le había dicho y se fue a dormir pensando en que no podía esperar a ver a Snape.

_"__Es tan guapo y tan inteligente… Ojalá dejara de lado esa faceta suya tan oscura. No sé por qué se empeña en autodestruirse cuando es uno de los magos más grandes que se ha visto en el mundo mágico… Espera, Hermione, ¿No será que te está empezando a gustar un poquito? ¡NO! Esto no puede ser, no puedes ser la típica alumna cría a la que le gusta su profesor… Es tan típico… Pero él NO es típico, tiene ese aura tan especial… Y qué pelo tan bonito tiene, negro y brillante… y esos brazos tan fascinantes… me quedaría viéndole nadar todo el día…" _Con estos pensamientos que hubieran escandalizado a todos sus amigos, la chica se durmió.

Los siguientes días Hermione siguió una rutina: piscina, casa de Snape, su casa, dormir. Así, hasta que llegó el día anterior a su viaje a Francia. Se encontraba en casa de Snape, y ambos sabían que esa era la última vez que se verían en mucho tiempo. Tras tanto tiempo, ambos ya se habían ganado algo más de confianza, incluso parecía que Snape respetaba a su alumna y todo.

\- Y bien, profesor… ¿Ni siendo el último día que nos vemos va a explicarme qué poción está preparando que requiere tanto tiempo? – dijo ella, con ojos traviesos y acercándose al caldero.

\- Ya le dije que es algo confidencial. Es… algo peligroso y completamente experimental. Un _amigo_está herido y estoy intentando buscar un antídoto para ayudarle, de momento sin éxito. – contestó él frustrado. La poción era para el director, que en esos momentos la infección que tenía en la mano se iba extendiendo poco a poco.

"_Maldito viejo loco, quién le mandaría tocar un Horrocrux…_" Se lamentaba Severus.

\- Entiendo. Estoy segura de que usted lo logrará, es el mejor pocionista del mundo mágico. - le intentó animar ella.

\- Gracias por su amabilidad, señorita Granger.

Entonces, ella quiso distraerlo con algo.

\- ¿Qué le parece si jugamos a algo, profesor?

\- ¿Jugar? – preguntó él, dubitativo. No recordaba cuánto tiempo hacía que no jugaba a nada con nadie, las últimas veces que había "jugado" con una chica tenían una connotación diferente a lo que proponía la señorita Granger.

\- Es un juego de preguntas del mundo mágico. Es muy divertido, ya verá. Me lo regaló… bueno, me lo regalaron el año pasado por mi cumpleaños, pero aún nadie ha querido jugar conmigo.

_"__¿Quién le regaló el maldito juego y por qué no ha querido decirme quién es? ¿Algún novio? Por favor, que no sean los estúpidos de sus amigos…"_

\- ¿Cómo sabe que es muy divertido si nadie ha querido jugar con usted? Si ya ha leído todas las preguntas no tendrá ninguna gracia jugar contra usted… - Snape intentó hacer que se pusiera un poco nerviosa. Con éxito.

\- Bueno… lo imagino. Le prometo que no he leído las preguntas todavía, pero dicen que son muy muy difíciles.

\- La insufrible sabelotodo contra el vampiro de las mazmorras, interesante…- comentó Snape. Sabiendo que era su último día, accedió a hacerlo aunque a priori le parecía una tontería. - Está bien, todo sea para que pueda estrenar el juego.

Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja y sacó de dentro de su bolso unas cartas. Ambos se sentaron en los sillones y Hermione las empezó a repartir. Le estaba explicando las instrucciones a Snape cuando escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta de casa. Ambos se congelaron y se miraron a los ojos, esto nunca antes había pasado mientras ella estaba aquí. Snape pensó con rapidez y le dijo a la chica:

\- Granger, muy poca gente sabe dónde vivo, y ninguno de ellos debe saber que usted ha estado aquí. O es Dumbledore, que lo dudo porque normalmente me avisa de que va a venir, o es alguien más… desagradable. Voy a meterla en mi habitación y, por si acaso, le haré un hechizo que la volverá prácticamente invisible durante un par de horas. Tiene que estar en absoluto silencio ¿lo entiende?

Hermione asintió y siguió al profesor hasta su habitación, que quedaba contigua a la biblioteca. Snape le indicó que se sentara en su cama y le aplico el hechizo ilusionador. Tras esto, Snape salió, cerró la puerta de la habitación y fue a recibir a la persona que había llamado.

Snape estaba nervioso, no quería que nadie supiera que Hermione estaba allí.

"_Por favor, que sea el viejo loco… Vaya mal día para recibir visitas…" _Al abrir la puerta, quedó muy sorprendido.

\- Hola Snape.- dijo la voz inconfundible de Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- Bellatrix.- contestó él, sorprendido y aterrorizado de tener a la mortífaga más psicópata en su casa cuando Hermione estaba dentro. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Es peligroso andar a tus anchas cuando tienes una orden de búsqueda y captura.

Hermione intentó escuchar, pero por el momento no oía nada.

\- Por eso Snape, apártate de la puerta y entremos ya. No quiero que me vea nadie. Vamos. – dijo ella, apartando a Snape de la puerta. Este la dejó pasar.

\- ¿Sabes, Bellatrix? Ahora no es un buen momento.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Estás jugando a las pociones? – preguntó ella. Como si ya se conociera la casa, se dirigió a la biblioteca. Snape respiró aliviado al ver que la mortífaga no había entrado en su habitación. - Invítame a una copa Snape. – le ordenó ella.

En esos momentos, dado que las habitaciones eran contiguas, Hermione pudo escuchar perfectamente a la chica y la identificó de inmediato. Se le congeló la sangre y rápidamente llevó una mano a su varita. ¿Qué hacía Bellatrix Lestrange en casa de Snape? ¿Cómo sabía dónde vivía?

\- ¿No te han enseñado buenos modales los dementores, Bella? Te veo muy maleducada hoy. ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Snape cerrando la puerta de la biblioteca. Aún y así, con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer dos copas de hidromiel delante suyo.

Cuando Hermione escuchó a Snape llamar a Bellatrix por un diminutivo, se le removió el estómago.

\- Vengo a decirte, Severus, que no me fio de ti. No me fio ni un pelo. Draco me ha explicado la misión que el señor tenebroso le ha encomendado. Cissy y Lucius están de los nervios, no paran de lloriquear todo el día. Sospecho que tú sabes a qué misión me refiero ¿me equivoco?

\- Lo sé perfectamente, Bellatrix.

\- Pues, como te he dicho, no me fio de ti. Si veo, oigo, sospecho o simplemente pienso que vas a hacer algo para sabotear a Draco y evitar que cumpla su cometido, te voy a matar. ¿Me escuchas?

\- ¿Has venido a mi casa a amenazarme? – preguntó él, levantando una ceja.

\- Sí.

Hermione estaba horrorizada, tenía en una mano la varita y con la otra se estaba tapando la boca.

\- Muy bien. Ahora, te voy a decir algo yo. Que tú sepas de esta misión significa que tu amado Draco no está manteniendo la boca cerrada, por lo que está poniendo en riesgo todo el plan del señor tenebroso. Si veo, escucho, sospecho o simplemente pienso que Draco está hablando de más con otra gente, yo mismo me encargaré de matarle ¿Entendido? A ver si enseñas a los de tu sangre a mantener la boca cerrada, por que de momento no sois más que decepciones para el señor tenebroso.

Snape estaba apuntando a Bellatrix con la varita, y entonces ella, tras unos segundos de silencio, empezó a reír a carcajadas.

\- Ay Severus, quien te ha visto y quien te ve… Avisado estás. – Dicho esto, Bellatrix se bebió de un sorbo su copa y empezó a analizar la habitación. Hubo un detalle que le llamó especialmente la atención. – Ya veo por qué es un mal momento, mira lo que tenemos aquí.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, pensando que tal vez la descubrían. Severus puso los ojos en blanco y se maldijo interiormente cuando vio lo que Bellatrix estaba mirando.

\- El Kamasutra mágico. – Leyó ella en voz alta acercándose al libro. – Sigues siendo un pequeño pervertido, Snape.

\- Lo he sacado para tirarlo. – dijo él, restándole importancia.

En esos momentos, Hermione se relajó un poco. Parecía que de momento aún no la habían descubierto.

\- Ya, claro… Parece ser que alguien estaba recordando los viejos tiempos. – Dijo ella divertida, cogiendo el libro con sus manos. - ¿Te acuerdas del día en que te lo regalé?

\- Más te gustaría.- dijo él, deseando que Hermione no lograra escuchar la conversación porque sabía lo que seguiría.

\- Estábamos en Hogwarts todavía… Tú, enamorado perdidamente de la sangresucia madre de Potter. No me acuerdo ni en qué curso estabas. Lo que sí que recuerdo es que yo estaba en mi último año…

Entonces, Hermione abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Snape enamorado de la madre de Harry?

\- Déjalo, Bellatrix. ¿No te ibas ya?

\- Sí, llorabas por las esquinas por la pelirroja, pero cuando me veías a mí, todo cambiaba ¿cierto? Nos encontramos los dos en la torre de astronomía, y tu estabas nervioso. Un corderito, y la chica más despampanante que habías visto jamás. Habíamos hablado en un par de ocasiones, y yo estaba molesta y necesitaba liberar tensiones.

\- Ya basta, Bellatrix.

\- ¿No te divierte recordar los viejos tiempos, Snape? Porque recuerdo que cuando te cogí del cuello y te besé por primera vez tu primera reacción fue agarrarme del trasero. Qué osado por tu parte. Eso me gustó. ¿Te acuerdas?

A Hermione se le saltó la primera lágrima. ¿Snape había besado a Bellatrix cuando eran estudiantes en Hogwarts? Snape no decía nada.

\- No pasaron ni dos minutos que me arranaste la ropa. Nuestra primera vez juntos, tu primera vez… Estuviste espectacular, Severus. Entonces, decidí que serías mi amante oficial y te regalé este libro. Creo que aún recuerdo todas las cosas que te volvían loco. ¿Acabamos practicando todas las posturas del libro? Bueno, recuerdo que las íbamos marcando así que solo tendríamos que revisarlo.

\- No, de hecho creo que no, Bellatrix. Cuando me enteré de que te casabas y me harté de ser tu conejo del placer te dejé. – respondió Severus. A estas alturas, Hermione ya lo habría escuchado todo, por lo que supuso que ya la había perdido para siempre. – Y te dejé porque eres una psicópata, loca, manipuladora, cruel y malvada, que me torturaba para obtener placer propio.

\- Creo que yo te dejé a ti, Snape. Y si mal no recuerdo yo no era la única que recibía placer… Pero sigue diciendo estas cosas, que ya sabes lo caliente que me ponen. Veo aquí en el libro que nos dejamos un par de posturas sin practicar. ¿Vamos a tu cama y rematamos? Me has puesto muy caliente.

Snape se puso tenso, pues sabía que si Bella entraba en su habitación encontraría a Hermione. El corazón de Hermione latía muy fuertemente, le parecía que iba a explotar. Lo que había descubierto de su profesor la horrorizaba, pero no tanto como verse cara a cara con Bellatrix.

\- Ve a practicarlas con tu marido sangre limpia. – dijo él. – Ya no eres lo que eras, Bella. Tras todo lo que has hecho no volvería a tocarte ni con la punta de la varita. Ahora, por favor, tengo que pedirte que te vayas de mi casa.

\- ¿Ahora te me haces el duro? – dijo Bellatrix, empezando a desnudarse.

\- Te he pedido amablemente que te vayas de mi casa. No puedes venir a amenazarme de muerte y luego pedir sexo a cambio. Si no te vas por las buenas, te irás por las malas, y al señor tenebroso no le gustará. Quédate el libro y ve con tu marido a saciar tus ganas. ¿O es que tras Azkaban ya no se le levanta? En tal caso, apáñatelas tú solita recordando los viejos momentos, porque nunca volveré a ponerte una mano encima. ¿No ves que tu cuerpo da asco tras Azkaban? Ya no eres como antes, Bella…

\- Está bien, me voy. Tú sabrás lo que te pierdes… Tampoco es que tú estés mucho mejor que en el colegio. Si mi aspecto te disgusta, es porque yo he estado encerrada por nuestra causa mientras que tú estabas viviendo como un rey en Hogwarts. Te voy a estar vigilando, Snape.- dijo ella. Tras eso, salió de la habitación y anduvo rápido hasta salir de casa.

Snape reforzó los hechizos protectores en la puerta de su casa y se dirigió con miedo a su habitación: miedo de que Hermione la odiara, miedo de que se hubiera desaparecido, miedo de no volver a hablar con ella nunca más.

Por su parte, cuando Hermione escuchó que Severus se acercaba, se limpió las lágrimas con un hechizo y esperó a que él entrara.

\- Supongo que tendrá preguntas. O no. Si prefiere irse, lo entiendo. – dijo él al entrar. Con un movimiento de varita, el hechizo ilusionador desaparció.

\- No lo entiendo, profesor. ¿Usted y Lestrange eran novios en Hogwarts? – preguntó ella.- Bellatrix torturó a los padres de Neville… Los volvió locos… Ha matado a incontables… ¿Y qué ha dicho de la madre de Harry?

\- Mira, Hermione. – Snape, por primera vez, pronunció el nombre de la chica, que lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.- No espero que lo entienda, y no hay explicación posible. Es muy tierno que piense que éramos "novios", pero solo era sexo. Mucho sexo. Ya sabrá que Hogwarts, para mi, fue la peor época de mi vida. ¿Se imagina estar en un sitio donde todos le "hacen bromas"? Black, Potter… eran crueles conmigo, y Bellatrix era la única que, aunque me causaba dolor, también me causaba placer. Puede juzgarme, está en su derecho. A mi también me da asco ahora, pero ella no era así antes. Ya le dije que dentro de mi sólo hay oscuridad.

Hermione miró a los ojos a Snape y sintió pena. Sabía que Sirius y James le habían hecho algunas bromas a Snape, pero ahora estaba viendo que realmente él parecía tener un trauma que aún no había superado.

\- No le juzgo, profesor. – dijo Hermione. – Tampoco tengo derecho, solamente soy su alumna, ¿No?

Hermione dijo esta última cosa esperando que el profesor la rectificara, pero no lo hizo. Ambos permanecieron en silencio.

\- Bueno, debería ir a hacer la maleta para mi viaje… - dijo finalmente la chica.

\- Siento que no hayamos podido jugar a su juego.

\- No pasa nada. – ella se acercó un poco al profesor, esperando que la cogiera de la mano o le diera un abrazo de despedida.

"_Me encantaría abrazarla, pero sé que aunque no lo diga en verdad me odia por lo que ha descubierto hoy_."

\- Que lo pase bien en Paris, señorita Granger.- dijo él.

\- Puede estar tranquilo, no voy a contarle nada de lo ocurrido a ninguno de mis amigos. – decía ella. - ¿Nos vemos en Hogwarts?

Snape asintió. Ella seguía esperando un abrazo. Tras unos segundos, empezó a comprender que probablemente el profesor se encontraba avergonzado por lo ocurrido, y que si ahora se iba pensaría que ella le odiaba, aunque no fuera así. Así pues, sacó su valentía Gryffindor interior y se acercó a darle ella un abrazo al profesor. Al principio parecía que él se iba a apartar, pero no lo hizo.

\- Por favor, profesor, manténgase seguro. Muchas gracias por todo lo que ha hecho estos días por mí. – dijo Hermione. Snape estaba como petrificado, sentir el calor corporal de Hermione le reconfortó. Era la medicina que necesitaba para curar su alma rota. Entonces, le miró a los ojos y parecía que iban a besarse. Cada vez estaban más cerca, y ambos corazones latían taquicárdicos. Al final, Hermione se movió y le dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida. – No le odio, profesor. A pesar de que no lo entiendo, nunca podría odiarle. Cuídate, Severus.

Tras esto, Hermione desapareció y Snape se quedó en el mismo sitio: en medio de su habitación, aún sintiendo su olor. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Snape no lo entendía. Pero cuando se hubo asegurado de que la chica ya no estaba ahí, un par de lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos. En ese momento, escuchó un ruido tras él: su gata venía para reclamarle comida. Snape la cogió en brazos y se la llevó a la cocina en silencio.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione, por su parte, llegó a su casa y se tumbó en su cama con el corazón acelerado: acababa de besar a Snape en la mejilla. Un par de lágrimas rodaron por su rostro antes de ver que tenía una carta sobre su escritorio: Ron le había escrito. Con cariño, leyó su carta. En ella, tanto él como su familia manifestaron las ganas de que tenían por que la chica fuera a pasar los últimos días de vacaciones en su casa. Ella, con una sonrisa agridulce empezó a empacar sus cosas para su viaje a Paris. Cenó con su familia y se fue a dormir pensando en el profesor y la maldita bruja Bellatrix Lestrange. Esa noche durmió poco, pero al día siguiente estuvo a la hora acordada duchada y vestida para partir a sus vacaciones familiares.

Si bien es cierto que pasó muy buenos momentos junto a sus padres, no podía dejar de pensar en Snape.

"_Ahora estará haciendo sus largos en la piscina con su bañador negro y su gorro, y yo aquí perdiéndome el espectáculo… ¿Habrá vuelto Bellatrix a su casa? ¿Y si se han acostado de nuevo? No, eso no puede pasar… A Snape no le gustó que le visitara, además de que lo amenazó de muerte… ¿Qué debe ser eso que el señor tenebroso le ha encomendado a Draco? Seguro que nada bueno…"_Iba meditando la chica siempre que tenía un rato libre.

Allí en Paris, decidió escribir una carta más a sus amigos y mandarla por correo postal, aunque dudaba de que Ron la recibiera. Les contó lo maravillada que estaba con todos los sitios culturales que había conocido allí, y también les explicó que les había comprado un _souvenirmuggle_a cada uno de ellos. También se moría por explicarle a Snape lo mismo, pero decidió que no era adecuado hacerlo.

Tras cuatro días en la capital, encontró algo que sintió que estaba predestinado para su profesor, y aunque a penas le quedaba dinero, lo compró con la ilusión de dárselo. Se lo puso en la mochila y lo abrazó cada noche antes de dormirse.

Finalizado su viaje, se despidió con lágrimas de sus padres y se apareció en la entrada de la madriguera con su baúl. Allí llevaba todo lo que necesitaba para terminar de pasar el verano y sus pertenencias para Hogwarts. Además, tenía a su gato en una jaula para transportarlo al castillo igualmente.

Cuando llegó y llamó a la puerta, Ginny fue la primera que salió a recibirla.

\- ¡Hermione! Amiga, ¿Cómo estás? Te he echado muchísimo de menos…- dijo la pelirroja tirándose a sus brazos.

\- Yo a ti también, Ginny. Me alegro de volver a verte tan pronto. ¿Cómo están todos? – preguntó la castaña devolviéndole el abrazo.

\- Todos genial, esperando tu llegada y la de Harry. ¿Entramos?- La ayudó a coger todas sus cosas y las entró en la cocina. – Venga, ahora que eres mayor de edad puedes moverlas tú misma a nuestra habitación… Qué ganas tengo de tener los 17.

Dicho y hecho, Hermione conjuró un hechizo que subió todas sus pertenencias a una habitación. En ese momento, el resto de la familia se percató de su presencia y fue saludarla y abrazarla. Cuando fue el turno de Ron, éste le ofreció la mano.

\- ¡Qué bien tenerte por aquí de nuevo, Hermione! Harry va a estar por aquí pronto y lo pasaremos genial, ya lo verás. Sé que esto no es como estar en casa con tus padres, pero quiero que te sientas lo más a gusto posible. Mi hermano me ha mandado un juego de ajedrez mágico de Rumanía: todas las piezas son dragones, podemos jugar cuando quieras. – dijo Ron. Parecía nervioso, cosa que extrañó a Hermione. Además, sin saber muy bien por qué, de pronto el pelirrojo le pareció sumamente infantil.

\- Claro, gracias. – respondió ella educadamente.

Cuando hubo saludado a todos, Ginny la acompañó hacia su habitación para que pudiera desempaquetar lo básico. Entonces, la castaña recordó el regalo que le había comprado a Snape.

\- Oye, Ginny… ¿Tú me prestarías a tu lechuza para enviar un recado? – preguntó ella, sonrojándose.

\- Por supuesto… Siempre que me enseñes qué vas a mandar. Ya te veía a ti muy contenta… ¿Ligue de verano? – preguntó la pelirroja.

\- ¡Claro que no! – respondió la castaña.- Es un regalo de Francia, para un amigo que vive cerca de donde yo vivo.

\- Ay Hermione, tenemos que buscarte un chico ahora mismo. Hablando de ligues, este verano me estoy escribiendo con… ¡tres chicos al mismo tiempo! – dijo ella, divertida. – Puedes coger mi lechuza, sácala de su jaula, te lo agradecerá.

\- ¿Tres chicos de golpe? Vas fuerte, chica. Relaja un poco o te saldrá todo mal…- dijo Hermione riendo. - ¿Y se puede saber quién son los afortunados?

\- Claro, primero está…

Ginny empezó a hablar de sus pretendientes y amores, pero Hermione la ignoró para escribir un pequeño pergamino para quien iba a recibir su regalo.

" _Para que la luz enmascare siempre su oscuridad. _

_Sé que tiene mucho que enseñar y explicar, profesor._

_Con este regalo, pretendo que escriba todo lo que no se atreve a hablar, y detalle todo lo que no se atreve a transmitir. _

_Tengo muchas ganas de verle de en el castillo. _

_De nuevo, muchas gracias por los momentos pasados este verano. _

_Atentamente, _

_H.G._"

Escribió como remitente el nombre de su profesor en la otra cara del pergamino y ligó esta nota y un gran paquete a la pata de la lechuza de Ginny. Por un momento, sufrió al pensar que tal vez era una carga demasiado pequeña para la lechuza, pero al ver que ésta alcanzaba el vuelo con facilidad y cantando de alegría se alivió.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó la pelirroja, que parecía haber terminado de hablar. Hermione no había escuchado nada de lo que ella había dicho, así que intentó improvisar.

\- Pues no sé, Ginny… Creo que debes seguir a tu corazón…- dijo ella, un poco nerviosa por si no era lo que la pelirroja esperaba.

\- ¡Tú siempre tan sabia! ¡Tienes razón! Sé que estoy enamorada de Harry, no sé por qué les sigo el juego a los otros… pero me da tanto miedo pensar que él pueda partirme el corazón…

Entonces Hermione reaccionó y se acordó de esa conversación, que había tenido tantas veces con su amiga:

\- Harry se muere por ti, querida, pero es tan tonto que tal vez aún no lo sabe. Dale un poco de tiempo y le tendrás comiendo de tu mano. ¿Vamos a ver si tu madre necesita un poco de ayuda?

\- Ojalá tengas razón… Vamos. – dijo la pelirroja, soltando un suspiro.

En otra parte de Inglaterra, Severus Snape recibió una lechuza desconocida. En un principio, sacó su varita y apuntó al animal indefenso, pero cuando vio la caligrafía de la nota y el paquete que llevaba en su pata atada la lechuza se relajó.

"¿Granger? No puede ser…" Pensó el hombre "Tal vez se ha dado cuenta de lo repugnante que soy y me dice que no quiere saber nada más de mi…"

Un poco a desgana, desenrolló todo lo que la pobre lechuza tenía en su pata. Sintiéndose compasivo, le ofreció un recipiente con agua mientras leía su carta.

" _Para que la luz enmascare siempre su oscuridad. _

_Sé que tiene mucho que enseñar y explicar, profesor._

_Con este regalo, pretendo que escriba todo lo que no se atreve a hablar y detalle todo lo que no se atreve a transmitir. _

_Tengo muchas ganas de verle de en el castillo. _

_De nuevo, muchas gracias por los momentos pasados este verano. _

_Atentamente, _

_H.G._"

Snape no lo podía creer, parecía barajar la posibilidad de que se tratara de una broma; pero varita en mano, se decidió a abrir el regalo. Era un precioso libro, con portadas de cuero marrón y sin título. Extrañado, decidió abrirlo y se sorprendió al ver que no había nada escrito. Hermione le había regalado un diario para ¿desahogarse?

"¿_Qué pretende que escriba aquí? ¿Todo lo que me acontece, como si fuera un adolescente? O tal vez aquello que no me deja dormir por las noches…_" se preguntaba. "_No entiendo nada. Ella debería odiarme ahora mismo_."

Estuvo atormentándose durante un buen rato cuando se decidió a contestar. Tras cinco borradores en un pergamino, decidió que lo mejor sería decirle todo aquello que le quería decir en persona, así que inventó una excusa y se predispuso a visitar la madriguera. Se apareció en su patio y, justo al hacerlo, se encontró con Albus Dumbledore llamando a la puerta.

\- Severus, qué grata sorpresa, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Snape, que no sabía qué contestar, mintió lo mejor que pudo.

\- Venía a ver si le encontraba, profesor. Venía a decirle que Bellatrix el otro día irrumpió en mi casa para amenazarme de muerte si me interponía entre Draco y… su misión. – dijo él, aprovechando la ocasión.

\- Estupendo, estupendo… suerte que ya tenemos hablado el tema…

Contestó él. En ese momento, Molly Weasley abrió la puerta. Mientras que le hizo una gran sonrisa a Dumbledore, miró con desconfianza a Snape.

\- Muy buenas noches ¿Se quedan a cenar? – preguntó, esperando que Snape rechazara la propuesta. Sin embargo, el profesor esperó a que el director contestara.

\- No queremos molestar, Molly. Quería asegurarme de que la señorita Granger ha llegado bien y confirmar que el joven Potter llegará mañana sobre la misma hora.

\- ¿Están seguros? Hay pudding… - ofreció Molly lo más amablemente posible. - Hermione ya se encuentra en casa, y estamos esperando todos ansiosos a Harry.

\- Me encanta el pudding. - fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Snape, ante la sorpresa de todos.

\- Bueno… Me temo que entonces no tenemos más remedio que quedarnos. – sentenció Dumbledore, mirando muy extrañado a Snape. Snape, al oír que Hermione estaba en la casa, hizo todo lo posible para quedarse.

\- Pasad, pasad. – dijo Molly, retirándose de la puerta. Cuando se hubo alejado, Dumbledore miró a Snape con cara extraña. Éste intentó responder.

\- Me pidió que fuera más… amable con los miembros de la orden, e intento cumplir sus órdenes. – contestó Snape, restándole importancia.

\- Estupendo, Severus. Al final, te darás cuenta de que son buena gente.

En ese momento, entró Ron corriendo por la cocina seguido de Fred y George, que le lanzaban hechizo de cosquillas. Al ver a los dos hombres, todos enmudecieron.

\- Ah, jóvenes… Pasadlo bien, como si no estuviéramos aquí. Esta noche vamos a quedarnos a cenar. ¿Cómo podemos ayudar? – dijo Dumbledore. Todos se miraron horrorizados, y señalaron la cocina. No tardaron ni diez segundos en salir por patas de la habitación para ir a advertir a las chicas.

\- Dumbledore se queda a cenar, y al parecer el murciélago grasiento también… - dijo con amargura Fred entrando sin llamar a la habitación de las chicas, donde Ginny se pintaba las uñas.

\- ¿No sabéis llamar? – preguntó ella molesta.

\- ¿Dumbledore se queda a cenar? ¿Y Snape también? ¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó ella, sintiendo cómo su corazón se aceleraba por segundos.

\- Pues no lo sé, pero espero que se vaya pronto.- dijo Ron molesto. – Tal vez no tenga suficiente tiempo para restarle puntos a nuestra casa durante el curso y este año haya decidido empezar antes. Maldito mortífago grasiento…

\- ¡Ron! – Reprimió Hermione. – Dumbedore confía en él.

\- A veces, Dumbledore parece loco. – Dijo él, molesto y enfadado por el hecho de que Snape estuviera en su casa. – Voy a escribirle a Harry, nos vemos en la cena. – Ron se marchó de la habitación, parecía realmente enfadado por que Snape cenara con ellos esa noche. Fred y George le siguieron.

\- Oye, Ginny, ¿Te importaría pintármelas a mi también? – preguntó ella. – A mi siempre me sale muy mal…

Ahora que sabía que Snape estaba allí, quería estar lo más guapa posible para la cena.

\- Creí que nunca me lo pedirías, amiga. – dijo la pelirroja, abalanzándose sobre la castaña. – Si quieres también te enseño a maquillarte.

\- Eso me encantaría, pero tenemos que darnos prisa, son casi las nueve. – dijo la castaña, consultando su reloj.

\- ¿A caso tienes prisa? – preguntó la pelirroja, terminando de pintar su uña pequeña del pie.

\- No… Bueno, sí. Leí que si te maquillas antes de dos horas antes de irte a dormir te pueden salir arrugas, así que hay que empezar cuanto antes…

\- ¿De verdad?

Hermione sabía que estaba mal mentir, pero necesitaba sentirse guapa antes de ver a Snape. A pesar de que intentaba olvidar todo lo que había pasado con Bellatrix, su risa malvada siempre volvía a su mente. Ginny se empleó a fondo, y cuando estaba terminando escuchó cómo su madre llamaba a las chicas para cenar.

\- Vamos, Hermione. Me muero de hambre. Estás guapísima con el maquillaje, si quieres mañana seguimos practicando.

\- Claro, gracias Ginny. – dijo ella mirándose al espejo. La verdad es que no se reconocía, ese delineador de ojos, esa base de maquillaje y la máscara de pestañas le quedaban muy bien, incluso parecía mayor. Se miró al espejo y sonrió. Además, decidió desabrocharse el botón de arriba de la camiseta que llevaba para que le quedara más escotada.

Se decidió a bajar y las piernas empezaban a temblarle un poco. Al llegar a bajo, Dumbledore la saludó.

\- Ah, señorita Granger. ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Todo bien? – preguntó él, amable.

\- Todo perfecto, director. – Vio a Snape vestido con su túnica negra al lado del director, pero éste ni tan solo se había volteado a mirarla. Tras unos segundos, el hombre se decidió a mirarla, aunque no le dijo nada.

Hermione no sabía si sentirse ofendida. En parte, comprendía que no quería que nadie le viera saludándola efusivamente, pero esperaba que por lo menos la saludara educadamente. Hermione se dirigió a la cocina para ver si la señora Weasley necesitaba ayuda, pero parecía que ya estaba toda la mesa puesta. Ginny y Ron se sentaron en un extremo de la mesa alargada. Seguidamente, se encontraban Fred y George, uno cara al otro. Quedaba la otra punta disponible (supuso que el sitio de honor sería para Dumbledore) y luego dos sitios en cada lado (uno para Hermione, uno para Molly, uno para Arthur y uno para Snape). Se sentó al lado de Fred, dejando libre un sitio en el que deseaba que se sentara Snape. El hombre, rápidamente ocupó su lado y se sentó. Ambos sonrieron interiormente.

\- Oye, Fred, cámbiale el sitio a Hermione, así podemos hablar mejor. – dijo Ron, temiendo por que la chica estuviera al lado de Snape. Snape se enfadó con el estúpido Weasley interiormente.

\- Estoy bien aquí, Ron. Me gusta este sitio porque… me da más aire directo de la ventana. – mintió la chica.

\- Como prefieras. – dijo Ron subiendo los hombros. Entonces, el resto de la familia se sentó en la mesa y todos empezaron a comer.

La cena estaba riquísima: pollo al horno con verduras salteadas. Snape estaba hablando con Dumbledore constantemente entre susurros, por lo que no podía mirar a Hermione que se encontraba al otro lado. En determinado momento, el profesor movió su pierna y tocó "accidentalmente" la de Hermione. Ella no se movió, dejó la pierna en su sitio, al igual que Snape, pero notó cómo se le aceleraba el corazón.

En un momento dado, Hermione tuvo sed y cogió el jarro de agua para rellenar su vaso. Al hacerlo, vio que el del profesor también estaba vacío.

\- ¿Quiere un poco más de agua, profesor? – preguntó ella.

\- Por favor, Granger.- dijo él girándose a mirarla. Ese día ella estaba radiante con el maquillaje.

Hermione empezó a ponerle agua, pero estaba tan nerviosa de sentir sus piernas juntas que, sin querer, tumbó el vaso del profesor. Éste se rompió y derramó todo su contenido por la mesa, salpicando también a Snape.

Ron, Ginny, Fred, George e incluso Hermione pusieron cara de pánico. Ya esperaban una sarta de malas palabras e insultos. Sorprendentemente, Snape fue el primero en hablar, pero no dijo ninguna mala palabra o insulto.

\- ¿Se ha hecho daño, Granger? – preguntó. En ese momento, sacó su varita y con un movimiento reparó el vaso y secó todo lo mojado. – Arreglado.

\- Estoy bien, lo siento mucho profesor. – dijo ella. – Me he despistado.

\- No pasa nada.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos con la reacción del profesor, incluso los adultos y Dumbledore se sorprendieron, pero siguieron cenando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Al terminar, Molly recogió la mesa con un hechizo e invitó a los niños abandonar la cocina para poder hablar con calma con Dumbledore. Hermione, antes de levantarse, miró a Snape durante un segundo. Este tiempo fue suficiente para que él le hiciera un gesto para que le esperara. Cuando ya sólo quedaron los padres Weasley en la cocina, Snape preguntó.

\- Si no les importa, me gustaría ir al baño antes de irme.

\- Claro, Snape, saliendo de la cocina segunda puerta a la derecha. – Indicó el padre Weasley.

Snape en realidad no quería ir al baño, simplemente esperaba encontrar a Hermione en el pasillo. Efectivamente, ella estaba esperando al lado de las escaleras. Cuando Snape se acercó ella le señaló una puerta, donde ambos entraron sin hacer ruido.

\- Gracias por esperarme, Granger. – dijo Snape ante todo. – Tenía que decirle una cosa.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó ella, poniéndose de pronto muy nerviosa.

\- Bueno, quería agradecerle el detalle que me mandó el otro día. Muy bonito, y muy especial. – dijo él, poniéndose un poco nervioso también, aunque sin exteriorizarlo: llevaba días pensando en volver a verla, recordando el beso en la mejilla que ella le dio de despedida. – Aunque no entiendo muy bien para qué quiere que lo use.

\- Bueno, creo que se lo escribí en la carta. Al verlo me acordé de usted al instante. No sé, estando en su casa me dio la sensación de que usted es un buen hombre, pero hay muchas cosas que le atormentan: secretos tal vez, no lo sé, pero pensé que tal vez si lo escribía y lo sacaba de usted se sentiría más libre y tal vez algo mejor consigo mismo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, a Snape no le gustaba que le trataran como un corderito con baja autoestima.

\- Yo me siento bien conmigo mismo, Granger. No debe sentir ni lástima ni pena por mi. – contestó mostrando enfado.

\- No sé por qué dice eso. Yo no siento ni lástima ni pena por usted. – dijo ella.

A Snape le gustó escuchar eso.

\- ¿Entonces? – preguntó él.

\- ¿Entonces? – volvió a preguntar ella. Snape abrió las manos, invitándola a hablar. Hermione se puso tan nerviosa que se sentó en un sillón.

\- Si me está preguntando… bueno, si me está preguntando lo que siento por usted… Yo… por usted siento… - Balbuceaba Hermione

"_Yo no le he preguntado esto. ¿Qué va a decir ahora, señorita Granger? Por que me temo que si yo tuviera que decir en alto lo que siento por usted todos los miembros dela casa se escandalizarían_" Pensó Snape. También estaba muy nervioso, así que también se sentó. La pausa de Hermione le estaba matando.

Parecía que la chica iba a volver a hablar cuando alguien interrumpió en la habitación.

\- Ah, estás aquí Severus. No estarás regañando a la señorita Granger antes de que empiece el curso, ¿verdad? Me temo que va siendo hora de que nos vayamos, ya hemos abusado suficiente de la hospitalidad de los Weasley y nosotros dos aún tenemos una conversación pendiente. Señorita Granger, buenas noches.

Ambos se quedaron helados al oír la voz del director. No podían interrumpirles en ese punto de la conversación, era demasiado íntima e importante… Pero así fue. Se miraron a los ojos durante unos instantes y se levantaron, dispuestos a irse cada uno por su lado.

\- Buenas noches, señorita Granger. – dijo él.

\- Profesor. – contestó ella.

Al salir de la habitación en la que se encontraba, corrió hacia su cuarto con el corazón muy acelerado.

_"__¿Cómo tenías pensado terminar la frase, lista? A mi usted profesor ¿me enloquece? ¿Me muero por sus brazos? ¿Me pone caliente? ¿Me muero porque me toque? ¿Me muero por besarle? ¿Me muero por que me bese? ¿Me gusta? ¿Me tiene... enamorada?... ¡No! Hermione, esto está mal… No puedes pensar esto de tu profesor… ¿Pero por qué no me ha interrumpido? Esto significa que por lo menos tenía curiosidad por saber qué iba a decirle… Ojalá supiera yo lo que siente él por mi…"_

\- Recuerda desmaquillarte antes de irte a la cama, Hermione. Si no te desmaquillas te saldrán arrugas. – Le dijo Ginny desde su cama leyendo una revista del corazón, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- Claro, voy. – Se dirigió al baño y se desmaquilló. Posteriormente, se puso en la cama y cerró los ojos. – Ginny ¿Estás dormida?

\- No. – contestó la pelirroja.

\- Genial. Sabes que mañana viene Harry ¿verdad?

\- Claro. – dijo ella. – Me muero de ganas. Llevo toda la semana imaginándome cómo será el reencuentro.

\- Y… si él te preguntara lo que sientes por él, ¿Se lo dirías?

\- Pues… no lo sé. ¿Por qué me haces esta pregunta tan rara? ¿Te lo ha preguntado?

\- No, no… claro que no. No sé, ¿No tendrías miedo a que te rechazara? ¿O que te dijera que para él eres como… una hermana o una amiga?

\- ¿Harry te ha dicho que me digas que me ve como una hermana?

\- No, Ginny, claro que no… Era simple curiosidad, para ver cuán segura estás de esto…

\- Estoy al 100% segura, Hermione. Oye… ¿No te gustará a ti también Harry? – preguntó levantándose de la cama de golpe.

\- Claro que no, tonta. Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley se casarán en una ceremonia íntima… seguida de una gran fiesta. – contestó Hermione riéndose y tirándole una almohada a la cara de su amiga.

\- ¿Es Ron, entonces? – preguntó Ginny. – Creo que él está coladito por ti, Hermione.

\- No Ginny, tú y Ron sois como los hermanos que nunca tuve. No podría verle de otro modo.

\- Vaya… Eres complicada chica. – dijo la pelirroja tumbándose otra vez en su cama. Tras unos segundos de silenció Ginny habló. – Respecto a lo que me has preguntado, creo que si Harry quisiera saber lo que siento por él le diría la verdad. Si quiero tener algo con él tengo que ser muy sincera, así que de buen principio ya le diría que me gusta… Pero tengo que encontrar el momento ideal.

Hermione ya no respondió, se giró e intentó dormirse.

Por favor, si os está gustando poned un comentario :) ¿Alguna sugerencia para continuar la historia?


	9. Chapter 9

La sensación de haber dejado al profesor "a medias" la atormentaba. A pesar de dar vueltas y vueltas, no podía parar de pensar cómo debería haber terminado la frase.

_"__Lo que siento por usted es amor." _

_"__Lo que siento por usted es un encaprichamiento."_

_"__Lo que siento por usted es … admiración." _

Al final, creyó que lo más sensato era pensar esto último. Ella sentía únicamente admiración y respeto por su profesor, la necesidad de caricias, besos y abrazos seguramente se debían a sus hormonas, no a su cerebro.

Por su parte, cuando Snape llegó a casa tampoco pudo dormir. Se sirvió una copa de licor y se sentó en un sillón a reflexionar.

_"__¿Cómo iba Granger a terminar la frase? Tal vez… ¿Ella siente lo mismo por mi? Yo solo sé que me gustaría que estuviera aquí conmigo en mi casa, que cocináramos juntos, comiéramos juntos, siguiéramos nadando juntos, leyéramos juntos… y, por las noches, durmiéramos juntos. Desnudarla, que me desnude… Basta, Severus, no puedes tener estos pensamientos por una alumna… Tal vez deberías salir a conocer más mujeres, no es normal tener estos pensamientos de una adolescente."_

Al terminar la copa, cogió el libro que ella le había regalado y se dispuso a escribir.

"_Tal vez es una locura, pero si Granger tiene razón y esto me ayuda a quitarme algunos pensamientos de la cabeza, vale la pena intentarlo_."

Cogió su pluma negra preferida y la mojó en tinta, suspiró y abrió la primera página. En ella, escribió un título con su mejor caligrafía: "Gracias y desgracias de la vida de Severus Snape". Justo debajo, escribió "Capítulo uno: cómo me estoy volviendo loca por una chiquilla de cabello castaño".

Allí, plasmó todos sus sentimientos y pensamientos acerca de la chica de la forma más poética que se le ocurrió. Al terminar de rellenar cuatro hojas, sonrió satisfecho y se fue a dormir a su cama.

Pasaron varios días sin saber nada el uno del otro. Snape estaba todo el día pensando en excusas para mandarle una lechuza, aunque no se atrevía por si la chica lo encontraba demasiado atrevido. Hermione, por su parte, también quería contactar con el profesor, pero tampoco lo hizo por que no sabía muy bien qué decir.

"¿_Hola, profesor, me gustaría verle? No, esto no, va a pensar que soy estúpida… ¿Cómo está su gata? Tampoco tiene ningún sentido, esa gata me odia… Ojalá tuviera una excusa para verle o escribirle…_"

Al final, en un arrebato de desesperación, Snape cogió un pergamino y una pluma y escribió el siguiente mensaje.

"Hola,

¿Me recomienda algún libro?

Atentamente,

S"

No se atrevió a firmar con su nombre por si alguien intervenía la lechuza. Sabía que era un mensaje estúpido, pero llevaba varias noches durmiendo poco y simplemente quería que ella supiera que la tenía en su mente. Efectivamente, las lechuzas de la madriguera estaban intervenidas por seguridad, pero dejaron pasar a esta ya que parecía inofensiva. Al llegar, Molly la recogió y se la llevó a su habitación, donde estaban todos los chicos.

\- Ha llegado una lechuza para ti, cariño. – dijo entregándole la carta a Hermione.

\- ¿Una carta? – preguntó ella extrañada.

\- ¿De quién es? – preguntó Ginny, mirando el sobre.

\- No… no lo sé. – contestó ella extrañada, deseando que fuera de Snape. Entonces, la abrió y leyó el mensaje.

"Qué mensaje tan raro… Tiene que ser Snape, por eso firma como S… ¿Para qué quiere que le recomiende un libro si él ha leído mucho más que yo? Bueno, así tengo oportunidad de contestarle… Qué fuerte que me haya enviado una lechuza. Esto significa que piensa en mi, ¿no?"

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Ron.

\- No es nada. – dijo la chica.

\- ¿Un admirador secreto? – preguntó Harry, riéndose. – Por que te has puesto muy roja.

\- No, no… Es… de… un club de lectura. – dijo ella. – Me piden recomendaciones para lectura.

Sabía que estaba mal mentir, sobretodo a sus amigos, pero aún no quería revelar que tenía ¿una amistad? con Snape.

\- Ah. – contestaron todos de golpe, perdiendo el interés de forma instantánea.

\- Voy a contestar. – dijo ella saliendo de la habitación para buscar una pluma.

_"__¿Qué le contesto? Tiene que ser un libro que esté a la altura… "_Se preguntaba preocupada. Tras pensar un poco, se le ocurrió algo. Supo que no tenía que poner en ninguna parte la palabra "profesor" para que nadie sospechara, aunque le fue difícil evitarlo porque ya estaba muy acostumbrada.

"Hola,

Me ha sorprendido mucho su pregunta. Seguramente ha leído todos los libros del mundo mágico que ya he leído yo, así que le recomendaré algo _muggle_. "Orgullo y prejuicio" de Jane Austen. Es, de hecho, uno de mis libros favoritos. Si lo lee, si quiere lo podemos comentar cuando nos veamos, o me puede ir escribiendo sus opiniones por lechuza. ¿Qué me recomienda que lea usted?

Afectuosamente,

H"

Con el corazón un poco acelerado, le pegó a la pata de la lechuza la carta y le dijo.

\- Llévasela al profesor Snape. Sabrás encontrarlo, ¿verdad? – además, le dio una galletita. La lechuza parpadeó en señal de afirmación y salió volando.

Llegada la noche Snape ya se había comprado el libro que Hermione le había recomendado y empezó a leerlo. Al leer el "afectuosamente" de la carta sonreía como un estúpido adolescente.

En la madriguera, Remus Lupin hizo una visita para cenar.

\- Y bien ¿estáis todos preparados para empezar el año en Hogwarts? – preguntó Lupin.

\- Nos falta comprar el material escolar. – respondió Ron. – Pero mamá ha dicho que vamos a ir al callejón Diagón la semana que viene. Qué palo que solo queden dos semanas para volver… Con lo bien que lo estamos pasando.

\- Siempre se hacen cortas las vacaciones aquí en la madriguera. – dijo Harry. – Nos pasamos el día jugando a Quidditch, comiendo y durmiendo.

\- La buena vida. – sonrió Lupin. - ¿Habéis pensado ya en los puestos de asistente de profesor?

\- ¿Puesto de asistente de profesor? – preguntaron todos extrañados.

\- Veo que aún no habéis recibido la noticia, pronto recibiréis una lechuza. – contestó el hombre haciéndose el misterioso.

A pesar de que los chicos insistieron, sobretodo Hermione, Lupin no quiso soltar prenda.

La mañana siguiente al despertar y bajar a la cocina los chicos vieron por la ventana tres lechuzas idénticas. La del medio llevaba una carta a la atención de Harry, la de la derecha llevaba el mismo sobre para Ron y la de la izquierda llevaba dos sobres: uno como el de sus amigos y uno en blanco, a nombre de Hermione Granger.

\- Han llegado las cartas de Hogwarts. – dijo Ron. – A ver qué materiales nos harán comprar este año… yo como mínimo necesito unos pantalones nuevos, con los que tengo se me ven los tobillos.

Hermione optó por abrir primero la carta de Hogwarts para dejarse la otra para cuando estuviera sola después, pues sospechaba quién podría ser el autor de la misma.

"_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Querido señor/ita: Hermione Granger

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre.

Muy cordialmente,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Subdirectora

Uniforme  
Los alumnos de sexto año necesitarán:

Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo.

Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario.

Un par de guantes protectores.

Una capa de invierno.

Una túnica o vestido de gala.

Libros  
Según las asignaturas que deseen cursar, los alumnos deben disponer de los siguientes libros:

_El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos Avanzados_ Miranda Goshawk

_Una Historia del mundo mágico_, Bathilda Bagshot

_Teoría Mágica_, Adalbert Waffling

_Guía de Transformaciones avanzada_, Emeric Switch

_Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos_, Phyllida Spore

_Filtros y Pociones Mágicas avanzadas_, Arsenius Jigger

_Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección_, Quentim Trimble

**Resto **del equipo

1 varita.

1 caldero de peltre número 2.

1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

1 telescopio.

1 balanza de latón.

Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata o un sapo.

También se informa a los alumnos que este año, los alumnos de último curso podrán ser seleccionados como asistentes de profesor en las siguientes materias:

\- Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, con el profesor Rubeus Hagrid.

\- Pociones, con el profesor Severus Snape.

\- Transformaciones, con la profesora Minerva McGonagall.

\- Adivinación, con el profesor Firenze.

\- Defensa contra las artes oscuras, con el profesor Remus Lupin.

\- Vuelo, con la profesora Hooch.

\- Runas antiguas, con la profesora Babbling.

\- Aritmancia, con la profesora Vector.

\- Herbología, con la profesora Sprout.

Se recuerda que el puesto de asistente de profesor será asignado por el mismo profesor a partir de una prueba a la que se pueden presentar todos los alumnos interesados. Esta actividad es extracurricular y dota al alumno de conocimientos avanzados en la materia. Las tareas de cada asistente de profesor las explicará cada profesor el día en que se haga la prueba. El día y hora concreto de la prueba se especificará el primer día de curso."

\- ¿Habéis visto la última parte de la carta? – preguntó Harry.

\- Creo que voy a presentarme para vuelo. – dijo Ron.

\- ¿No habéis visto el detalle más importante? – preguntó Harry otra vez.

\- ¡Lupin vuelve a Hogwarts! – dijo Hermione excitada.

\- ¡Sí! – gritó Harry. – Yo voy a presentarme para defensa contra las artes oscuras. A ver si hay suerte. ¿Tú te vas a presentar, Hermione?

\- Bueno, había pensado en pociones. – contestó ella tímidamente.

\- ¿Pociones? – preguntaron los dos chicos a la vez. - ¿Con Snape?

\- Ya veremos, hay muchas asignaturas y tampoco sé segura que me vayan a escoger.

\- Por favor Hermione, a ti te querrían en todas. – contestó Ron. Eso hizo sonreír a Hermione.

\- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó ella.

\- Claro. Eres la mejor del curso. – contestó él, releyendo la carta. - Aunque en vuelo… tal vez Harry o yo tenemos más posibilidades. ¿Harry tú vas a presentarte? – Ron sabía que si Harry se presentaba él no tendría ninguna posibilidad.

\- Que va, toda tuya. – contestó Harry. – Seguro que lo harás genial.

Hermione ya estaba fantaseando con ser la ayudante de Snape cuando se acordó de que tenía la otra carta. Mientras los chicos hablaban, decidió abrirla.

"Buenos días,

Me quedé hasta tarde leyendo el libro que me recomendó, creo que jamás había leído una novela romántica, y la verdad es que la experiencia está siendo bastante satisfactoria. Por el contrario, yo le voy a recomendar que lea algo más de mi estilo. ¿Ha leído ya "Drácula" de Bram Stocker? Supongo que sí, creo que al leerla se acordará de mi. Si no lo tiene, no dude en escribirme y me encargaré personalmente de que pueda disponer de un ejemplar lo antes posible. Por cierto, he empezado a rellenar el libro que me regaló.

Atenta y afectuosamente,

S."

A Hermione le dio un vuelco en el corazón cuando leyó su despedida. Además, estaba muy emocionada porque a Snape le estaba gustando el libro que ella seleccionó para él. Definitivamente, se moría de ganas de volver a verle.

Muchas gracias a todos los que estáis poniendo el fic como favoritos :) Como siempre, las sugerencias son bienvenidas, así que espero vuestros comentarios! Me animan un montón a continuar la historia!


	10. Chapter 10

Pasaron los días hasta que llegó el día que todos los chicos estaban esperando: el día de ir de compras al callejón Diagón.

Para garantizar la seguridad de Harry, Lupin les acompañaría junto a Molly y Arthur. Llegó por polvos flu tal y como ya habían acordado anteriormente, y se esperó unos minutos mientras los chicos acababan de prepararse.

\- Hermione, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto? – dijo él al verla.

\- Claro… profesor. – dijo ella, recordando que de ahora en adelante Remus volvería a ser su profesor.

\- No hace falta que me digas profesor fuera de Hogwarts, Hermione. – contestó riendo.

Ambos se apartaron un poco más del grupo.

\- No sé muy bien por qué, pero Snape me ha pedido que te de este paquete. – le dijo él, mirándola expectante y esperando alguna explicación. Hermione se sonrojó.

\- Gracias. – dijo ella. Al ver que no dejaba de mirarla, añadió. – es solo un libro. Vino a cenar aquí a la madriguera hace unas semanas y no sé muy bien cómo salió el tema del libro en la conversación, y el profesor Snape se ofreció para prestármelo.

\- ¿De verdad? Qué sorpresa… ¿no? – dijo Lupin, realmente sorprendido.

\- Bueno, creo que Dumbledore le ha pedido que sea un poco más amable con nosotros… para que no haya mal ambiente en la orden. – intentó inventar ella.

\- Aún y así, es extraño. ¿Qué libro es? – preguntó él.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos. Hasta el momento no había caído en cuenta que el libro trataba del vampiro más famoso de la historia, el enemigo natural de los hombres lobo.

\- Em… no recuerdo el título, cuando lo abra ya te lo digo si acaso. Uy, creo que nos llaman ya para irnos.

Hermione se escabulló como pudo y subió rápidamente a dejar el libro en su cama antes de irse a comprar con sus amigos.

El día de compras fue realmente divertido y entretenido: compraron sus uniformes, ingredientes de pociones, libros e incluso visitaron la tienda de Fred y George, que estaba llena a rebosar. Al final, las chicas pidieron permiso para entrar en una tienda de ropa de chica para buscar un vestido de gala. Tras mucha insistencia por parte de Ginny, Molly accedió a cambio de que Remus entrara.

\- Nos da un poco de vergüenza que nos veas probándonos los vestidos ya que vas a ser nuestro profesor… -dijo Ginny. Al final, le convenció para se quedara en la puerta.

Una vez hubieron entrado, Hermione le preguntó a su amiga:

\- ¿Por qué no has querido que Lupin entre?

\- Ya verás. Quiero comprar algo… especial.

Ginny llevó a Hermione a través de la tienda hasta llegar a la sección de lencería.

\- He pensado que podríamos comprarnos unos conjuntos especiales… Ya sabes, por si a caso.

\- ¿Por si acaso? – rió Hermione.

\- Ya sabes, por si la cosa con Harry avanzara un poco… Y tú puede que este año también encuentres alguien especial y necesites ropa así sexy.

\- ¡Ginny! – dijo ella, entre risas. Ginny también se empezó a reír.

A pesar de que la idea le había hecho vergüenza a Hermione, de pronto imaginó la cara que pondría Snape si la viera con alguno de los conjuntos que había expuestos. Tras meditarlo un poco, decidió que sería divertido probarse esos conjuntos con su amiga, aunque solo fuera para pasar un buen rato.

\- ¿Cuál crees que le gustaría más a Harry? – preguntó Ginny indecisa.

\- No sé. ¿Rojo Gryffindor?

\- ¡Claro! Además, quedará bien con mi pelo ¿no?

\- Seguro. Ven, pruébate éste. – dijo Hermione cogiendo un sujetador con una tela muy fina y transparente de color rojo y un tanga de hilo a juego.

\- ¿No es muy atrevido? – preguntó Ginny sonrojándose. – Tal vez algo que cubriera más…

\- ¿Quieres impresionarlo o no? ¿Dónde está tu valentía Gryffindor? Te digo yo que con éste le dejas muerto…

\- Venga va, ¡probémoslo! – dijo ella al final, tras dudar unos segundos.

Ambas chicas corrieron a los probadores con el conjunto en la mano. Ginny se probó el conjunto, y a pesar de que Hermione ya la había visto desnuda otras veces, le dio vergüenza enseñárselo.

\- ¿Cómo te va? – preguntó Hermione desde fuera. - ¿Entro?

\- No sé, me da vergüenza… Creo que me queda demasiado expuesto. – dijo Ginny, tapándose ante el espejo. – Venga va, pasa pero entra rápido que nadie me vea.

\- Tranquila, no hay nadie más en la tienda. – dijo Hermione entrando. – Wow amiga… Estás irresistible. Te digo yo que como alguien te vea así te devora… Le vas a dar un infarto a Harry. Definitivamente, ya tenemos el tuyo.

\- ¿Tu crees?

\- ¿Qué si lo creo? ¡Estás para comerte! De verdad, preciosa. Ahora solo te faltará buscar una ocasión para ponértelo. Te espero en la estantería que voy a buscar algo para mi.

Ginny se volvió a poner su ropa y salió a ayudar a Hermione.

\- ¿De qué color te gustaría a ti? - preguntó Ginny. Hermione lo meditó unos segundos.

\- Ah, claro, negro. Sí, así seguro que le encantaría…- dijo soñadora.

\- ¿Le encantaría? ¿A quién? – preguntó Ginny abriendo mucho la boca.

\- Bueno, el negro gusta a todos, ¿no? – intentó rectificar Hermione.

\- Ah, qué susto… creía que ya tenías en mente frente a quién ibas a ponértelo.

\- Creo que me gusta éste. – dijo Hermione señalando un conjunto.

\- No se vale, es mucho menos atrevido que el mío… No, no… mejor ese de ahí.

\- ¿Estás loca? – preguntó Hermione echándose a reír.

\- Tienen que ser los dos igual de atrevidos Hermione, si no devuelvo el mío. – dijo Ginny.

\- Venga va, pero solo probar, ¿eh? – dijo ella cogiendo uno.

La parte de arriba era un sujetador de encaje transparente, en forma de triángulo. La parte de abajo era un tanga negro también de encaje transparente y con un lacito negro central. Además, el conjunto también tenía un liguero a juego.

\- El liguero también. – dijo Ginny. – Va con el conjunto. Además, a ti te gusta mucho llevar medias… podrías probar estas que se atan, son más sexys.

Las dos chicas riéndose volvieron a entrar al probador, donde Hermione se probó el conjunto.

\- Entra. ¿Cómo lo ves? – preguntó Hermione.

\- Estás buenísima, cualquiera que te viera te hacía un hijo. Incluso Malfoy. – contestó Ginny.

\- Ew, eso no me gustaría para nada. – contestó Hermione.

\- Lo sé, era broma. Cómpratelo, de verdad. Estás espectacular.

Las chicas pagaron por sus conjuntos y entonces empezaron a mirar vestidos. Al final, Ginny se compró un vestido de gala rojo y Hermione se compró uno negro, coincidiendo con sus conjuntos. Al salir de la tienda, Remus estaba esperando.

\- Habéis tardado mucho. – se quejó.

\- Lo sentimos. Había mucho por escoger… Y nos hemos tenido que probar muchas cosas - dijo Ginny. Ambas chicas empezaron a reírse.

\- Venga, vamos con los otros que deben estar esperándonos.

Cuando se hubieron reunido todos volvieron a la Madriguera, donde las chicas corrieron hasta su habitación para esconder la lencería que habían comprado antes de que los chicos la encontraran. Ya solo quedaban tres días para volver a Hogwarts, y Ron no paraba de quejarse diciendo que no quería volver.

Esos últimos días fueron muy intensos: constantemente la madre de Ron les ponía tareas del hogar como limpiar el jardín, regar las plantas, etc., así que a Hermione a penas le sobró tiempo para poder leer el libro que Snape le había prestado.

Llegado el día de su regreso al colegio, un coche les llevó hasta la estación de King's Cross, donde la despedida a los padres fue, como siempre, muy emotiva.

Al entrar en el tren, Hermione ya llevaba en su ropa muggle su chapa de prefecta y estaba preparada para empezar a patrullar los pasillos. Al hacerlo, requisó tres objetos prohibidos de Sortilegios Weasley. Estaba llegando al último vagón y ya pensaba en volver con sus amigos a su compartimento cuando se percató que en el último compartimento de todos había una solitaria silueta vestida íntegramente de negro. Con una sonrisa en los labios, llamó a la puerta y Snape asintió con la cabeza.

\- Profesor. – dijo ella.

\- Granger. – contestó él. – Tome asiento, si quiere.

Hermione tomó asiento, y Snape cerró un poco la cortina del compartimento.

\- Para evitar miradas indiscretas. – se justificó.

\- Claro. – respondió ella. - ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

\- Empezaron bien, terminaron siendo muy rutinarias, como siempre. Mañanas en la piscina nadando y luego por las tardes trabajando en esa maldita poción, no consigo que tenga los efectos que quiero. Pero cuénteme usted. ¿Qué tal Paris?

\- ¡Muy emocionante! Cuánta cultura en una sola ciudad. Visitamos los museos de …

Hermione se emocionó al recordar las vacaciones con sus padres. Le detalló todas las vacaciones.

\- Y, al final, visitamos un mercado de artistas bohemios y encontré ese diario que me hizo pensar en usted, así que se lo compré y se lo mandé. – terminó ella, temiendo hacerse pesada.

\- Qué generoso por su parte. – contestó él.

\- ¿Sabe? Unos días más tarde de que se fuera empezaron a venir a nadar en la piscina un grupo de cuatro adolescentes muy pesadas. No paraban de hablar y cuchichear, era imposible relajarse en el _spa_. Además, parecía que me incordiaban a propósito, pues cuando salía yo de la piscina empezaban a hacer grititos y saltitos y al cabo de unos minutos ya las tenía al lado en el _spa_.

Hermione se rió divertida.

\- ¿Le hace gracia, Granger? – preguntó él, visiblemente ofendido.

"_Con el cuerpazo que tiene no me extraña_".

\- Lo siento. – se disculpó ella falsamente. – Cosas de chicas. Algunas ven unos brazos fuertes y musculados y unos abdominales bien definidos y se vuelven locas.

Hermione no se podía creer lo que acababa de decir, y tampoco Snape. "_Estás hablando con tu profesor ¿recuerdas?"_se maldijo interiormente. Snape, por su parte, no sabía qué pensar. _"¿Es esto un halago hacia mi físico? Imposible… Tal vez tendría que devolvérselo ¿no? Bueno, es mi alumna… tampoco puedo propasarme_…"

\- Siento el atrevimiento. – dijo Hermione al fin, para romper el silencio.

\- No creo que fuera por esto. – contestó él al fin. – Aunque usted tampoco se queda corta… Por lo que vi, usted también los vuelve locos allí, en el _spa_.

La conversación estaba subiendo de tono por momentos. Claramente, Snape estaba haciendo referencia a lo que vio mientras le leía la mente a la castaña: cómo se besaba apasionadamente con un hombre en el spa.

\- Eso… no ocurrió en realidad, profesor. Fue un sueño. – dijo ella avergonzada.

\- Ah… - contestó él. Había estado semanas pensando en que tal vez la señorita Granger tenía un novio oculto, y ahora resultaba que tal vez no era cierto.

\- Nunca he tenido novio. – dijo ella tras un rato. – Bueno, durante el torneo de los tres magos bailé con Krum y luego nos estuvimos… viendo algunos días, en la biblioteca me refiero, pero nada más allá de eso. Aunque no creo que eso le interese mucho. Lo siento, no quiero hacerme pesada.

\- No se me hace pesada. – dijo él. En el fondo, se alegraba mucho de saber que Hermione estaba soltera, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué.

Volvieron a estar en silencio durante unos minutos.

\- Sé que no debería importarme, pero… ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta personal?

\- Bueno, puede hacérmela, lo que no sé aún es si voy a contestarle. – dijo él divertido.

\- ¿Está soltero?

Pareció que Snape se revolvió un poco en su asiento.

\- ¿No es evidente? Por Dios, Granger, ha estado en mi casa.

\- Lo siento. – dijo ella, pensando que tal vez esa pregunta había hecho a Snape sentirse triste.

\- ¿Quién iba a querer a un hombre que ha sido mortífago? – preguntó él, lamentándose. – No me malinterprete, ya le dije que no quiero que sienta lástima o pena por mi, pero son hechos objetivos. Yo estoy hecho para vivir en soledad.

\- Pues yo creo que la lista es larga, profesor. – contestó Hermione, poniéndose roja. – Bellatrix Lestrange, por ejemplo… O las chicas que le miraban en el gimnasio, o …

"_O yo misma_" terminó la frase en su interior.

\- ¿Una psicópata casada y un par de adolescentes? De verdad Granger, no sienta pena por mi. Estoy acostumbrado a estar solo, de hecho, no me suele gustar la compañía. – Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse ofendida por este comentario.

\- Bueno… Si lo prefiere le dejo solo. – contestó un poco tajante.

\- No se me ponga melodramática, Granger. He dicho normalmente. Con usted, todo es diferente. – dijo él, viendo que la chica no se había tomado bien su comentario.

Hermione se sonrojó en ese momento, no sabía muy bien qué pensar o qué decir. A veces le daba la sensación de que el profesor Snape estaba coqueteando con ella, pero era imposible…

\- Aunque coincido en que tal vez sus… amigos… se estén preguntando dónde está. Tal vez sería bueno que fuera a verlos antes de que vengan a buscarla, llevamos hablando casi 2 horas. – cuando dijo la palabra "amigos" Hermione pudo intuir cierto desdén.

\- Tiene razón, profesor. – dijo ella, levantándose del asiento y dirigiéndose a la puerta del compartimento. – Me ha gustado mucho volver a hablar con usted, espero que podamos repetirlo… pronto. Por cierto, voy a presentarme a las pruebas para ser su asistente.

\- A mi también me ha gustado hablar con usted, Granger. – contestó él. – Lo de las pruebas, ya lo hablaremos. Aún tardaré una semana o así en proponer las pruebas, si viene a verme alguna noche a mi despacho lo discutimos.

Hermione no supo descifrar esto último. ¿Snape no la quería como ayudante? ¿Era porque era Gryffindor? ¿Porque eran amigos? ¿O por que ya tenía pensado darle el puesto a otro? Confundida, fue al vagón de tren donde se encontraban sus dos mejores amigos.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Ya tengo los capítulos 11 y 12 escritos, pero no sé si publicarlos ya que son un poco fuertes de contenido... ¿Debería colgarlos o hacer algo más light? ¡Decídmelo en los comentarios!


	11. Chapter 11

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts pudieron comprobar que nada había cambiado: todo era tan perfecto como siempre. El banquete de bienvenida fue un éxito, Ron no paraba de engullir a dos manos toda la comida que tenía al alcance.

\- Por favor, Ron, un poco de moderación. Quien te vea pensará que tu madre no te ha dado de comer durante todas las vacaciones. – le riñó Hermione.

\- ¿Has probado estas patas de pollo? ¡Están espectaculares! Creo que ya me he comido como cinco o seis.

Harry soltó una carcajada, cogiendo otra pata de pollo de la fuente central.

Tras cenar, y tras el típico sermón de Dumbledore, todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones exhaustos y dispuestos a descansar.

La mañana siguiente estaban todos puntuales en el mismo gran salón desayunando y esperando que McGonagall les entregara sus horarios. Cuando se acercó, les tendió a cada uno de ellos un pergamino con su nombre.

\- Por cierto, señorita Granger, las pruebas para asistente de transformaciones serán el miércoles a las 20:00 en mi despacho, por si le interesa el puesto. – le dijo a Hermione guiñándole un ojo.

\- Em… vale, muchas gracias. – dijo ella, sin atreverse a decirle que ella quería ser la asistenta de pociones.

Cuando abrieron el pergamino, Harry y Ron se lamentaron.

\- ¿Por qué siempre hay pociones los lunes? Es la primera clase que tenemos… - se quejó Ron.

\- ¿Cuántos puntos creéis que nos va a quitar Snape hoy? Apuesto que alrededor de 50. – se quejó Harry.

\- Pues si no queremos perder puntos más nos vale ir a por nuestros calderos y bajar ya a las mazmorras, en 15 minutos empieza clase. – dijo ella.

Harry y Ron le dieron la razón, y salieron de camino a la sala común. Hermione estaba nerviosa, ¿le seguiría tratando mal para disimular, a pesar de ser "amigos"? Al llegar a su habitación, y antes de coger el caldero, intentó arreglarse un poco. Se puso rímel, se arregló un poco el pelo y abrió el primer botón de su camisa. Sintiéndose un poco más sexy, bajó con sus amigos.

\- Vamos, Hermione, ¡has tardado mucho! – se quejó Harry. – Vamos a llegar tarde como no espabilemos.

Hermione tenía por seguro que no quería llegar tarde el primer día, así que llegaron a las mazmorras casi corriendo. Justo cuando llegaron, se abrió la puerta y Snape les hizo pasar.

\- Adelante. – dijo él, con su habitual túnica negra.

Los chicos pudieron comprobar con fastidio que ese año volvían a tener clase compartida con los Slytherin. Se sentaron en mesas de cuatro alumnos y esperaron respetuosamente a que Snape les diera instrucciones.

\- Hoy vamos a preparar la poción de muerte en vida. ¿Alguien me puede decir cuáles son sus efectos?

Instantáneamente, y de forma casi impulsiva, Hermione levantó su brazo.

\- ¡Qué sorpresa! – dijo Snape mirándola. - ¿Alguien más?

Esperó pacientemente casi treinta segundos, pero al ver que nadie más levantaba la mano volvió a mirar a Hermione.

\- Señorita Granger, recítenos todo lo que ha leído durante este verano. – dijo Snape en tono de mofa. Sin embargo, ese tono le sonó raro esa vez.

\- Es el somnífero más potente del mundo, profesor. Como curiosidad, añadir que la leyenda dice que esta poción fue la que usó Julieta Capuleto en la historia muggle de Romeo y Julieta de William Shakespeare. – contestó ella, orgullosa.

\- No nos interesan tus historias muggles, Sangresucia. – gritó Malfoy desde la otra parte de la clase. Hermione, por un momento, pensó que Snape la defendería, pero no fue así.

\- Cállate, Malfoy el hurón. – dijo Harry. – Por lo menos el padre de Hermione no está en la cárcel.

La clase entera empezó a murmurar, cosa que enfureció a Snape.

\- 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, por la respuesta insolente de Potter. 5 puntos menos para Slytherin. – Sentenció, haciendo callar a todo el mundo.

Malfoy se regiró en su silla, muy enfadado. Nadie recordaba la última vez que Snape había quitado puntos a su propia casa.

\- La respuesta de Granger, por lo menos la primera parte, es correcta. Granger, en el futuro ahórrese comentarios que no sean estrictamente de la asignatura, ya ve la discusión que ha provocado. – continuó él, cuando los murmullos cesaron. – Este filtro es un somnífero muy potente y peligroso. Que a nadie se le ocurra beberse ni una gota, pues podría acabar muerto. Es la poción más complicada que hemos visto hasta el momento, así que espero que sean todos responsables y que no haya accidentes.

Cuando dijo estas últimas palabras, miró directamente a Neville, que enrojeció al instante.

\- Tenéis 50 minutos.

Todos los alumnos empezaron a preparar sus pociones. Hermione estaba bastante deprimida por la reprimenda que le había hecho Snape, y también estaba ¿decepcionada? Al fin y al cabo, Gryffindor había perdido puntos porque Harry la había defendido.

Tras trabajar muy duro, y cuando el tiempo había pasado, los alumnos enfrascaron un poco de su poción y la fueron depositando en la mesa de Snape. Hermione sabía que la poción debía quedar de color rosa claro, y aunque muchas de las pociones de sus compañeros habían quedado azules o transparentes, se sentía decepcionada por haber conseguido un color que tiraba más al violeta que al rosa.

Hermione se quedó la última, pues tenía la esperanza que si seguía revolviendo el caldero el color de su poción iba a cambiar. Viendo que ya no quedaba nadie, enfrascó su poción, la etiquetó, y fue a dejarla con la de sus compañeros. Estaba decepcionada porque sabía que la poción no estaba perfecta, y ella tenía muchas ganas de impresionar a Snape. Cuando la dejó, se giró para irse, pero la voz de Snape la interrumpió.

\- Le ha faltado incorporar un poco de jugo de granos de sopófero. Lo indica el color violeta. La próxima vez, mire de aplastarlos con un cuchillo de plata en lugar de cortarlos para exprimirlos.

Hermione se volvió para darle las gracias al profesor, pero tenía los ojos húmedos, así que no le miró a los ojos.

\- Gracias, profesor, así lo haré la próxima vez. – dijo ella, fijando su vista en el escritorio del profesor.

\- Eh, míreme, Granger. – dijo él. Al ver que la chica estaba casi llorando sintió un poco de lástima por ella. - Sabe que aunque ha estado en mi casa tengo que tratarla igual que a los demás, ¿verdad? Es por esto por lo que le dije que viniera a hablar una noche a mi despacho. Creo que sería bueno tener una charla seria antes de empezar el curso.

\- Ya lo sé ¿Vengo hoy después de cenar? ¿O antes? ¿Qué le parece a las 20:00? – dijo ella.

\- La espero en mi despacho. – dijo él. – Y ahora váyase, no quiero que llegue tarde a su siguiente clase por mi culpa. Ah, por cierto, ignore al estúpido de Malfoy.

Hermione asintió. El profesor Snape tenía razón: aunque ella hubiera estado en su casa, o en la piscina con él, seguía siendo su alumna y no podía tener un trato preferencial. Todo tenía que ser en clase igual que era los años anteriores. Un poco más animada, buscó a Ron y Harry para ir a clase de transformaciones.

El día transcurrió lento, aunque a pesar de ser el primer día ya les llenaron de deberes y tareas para las próximas clases. Tanto es así, que pasaron su primera tarde en la biblioteca en lugar de ir a ver a Hagrid como habían planeado. Sin embargo, a las 19.45 Hermione ya había terminado todo el trabajo.

\- Bueno chicos, voy a ver si hay alguien de primero perdido o que necesite ayuda. – dijo ella.

\- ¿Puedes dejarnos tu trabajo por lo menos? No lo copiaremos, solo para tenerlo como referencia… - pidió Ron, frustrado por no poder terminar sus deberes.

\- Bueno… mejor que no. Terminad los vuestros y mañana los comparamos. Adiós chicos, que os vaya bien. – dijo ella recogiendo sus cosas y encaminándose decidida a la mazmorra.

Al llegar, miró su reloj y vio que aún faltaban tres minutos para la hora acordada, así que esperó silenciosamente en la puerta. Al llegar la hora, respiró profundamente tres veces y llamó a la puerta.

\- Adelante. – dijo Snape, sabiendo quién se encontraba en el otro lado. Cuando la chica abrió, Snape le ofreció amablemente asiento. – Cierre la puerta y siéntese si gusta, Granger.

\- Gracias. – dijo ella.

\- ¿Qué tal el primer día?

\- Pues la profesora McGonagall nos ha puesto muchísimos deberes, pero ya los he terminado. – contestó ella orgullosa. - ¿Qué tal el suyo?

\- Un alumno de primero ha vomitado cuando ha visto el frasco de gusanos Koreanos… - contestó él resignado.

\- Vaya… Bueno, ahora ya han terminado las clases. – Le intentó animar ella.

\- En fin, supongo que si… ¿Sabe por qué la he hecho venir? – dijo él.

\- Lo intuyo. No quiere que me sienta… especial por haber estado en su casa y compartido momentos… personales. – dijo ella.

\- No es que no quiera que se sienta especial. – dijo él. – usted es especial.

En esos momentos, Hermione contuvo la respiración _"¿Soy especial? ¿Especial para él?_"

\- Y tiene razón. Este veranp, hemos compartido momentos más… personales que con el resto de alumnos, como cuando la invité a mi casa...repetidamente… Pero no quiero que usted se sienta obligada a, por ejemplo, presentarse para ser mi asistente únicamente por esto. Y espero que entienda que yo no puedo tratarla diferente por eso. Aunque me parte el alma que Malfoy la llame… "sangresucia", no puedo hecharle una maldición allí en medio, al igual que tampoco lo haría si le dijera lo mismo a Pansy Parkinson. ¿Lo entiende?

\- Perfectamente, y tampoco espero que me defienda. – sentenció ella. – Pero yo quiero ser su asistente porque creo que usted tiene mucho aún por enseñar. Es una eminencia en pociones. Es como lo de hoy en clase, solamente viendo el color de mi poción ya ha sabido qué se podía mejorar… ¡Es increíble!– contestó ella, sonrojándose al decir esto último.

\- Tampoco exagere, Granger. – dijo él.

\- No exagero, es mi sincera opinión.

\- Al final, lo que quiero decir, es que no quiero que tome ninguna decisión de la que se arrepienta. – sentenció Snape pasándose la mano por el pelo.

\- No me arrepiento, de verdad. La profesora McGonagall me ha dicho que espera verme en la prueba para ser la asistenta de transformaciones, pero a mi me fascina mucho más todo lo que usted tiene por ofrecer.

\- No me gustaría tener que enfrentarme a la profesora McGonagall por usted. – dijo él, riendo al fin. Tras esa risa tan desconocida para Hermione, ella también empezó a reír.

\- Estoy segura de que usted ganaría por goleada.- dijo ella al fin, guiñándole un ojo.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, uno frente al otro. El profesor se inclinó hacia adelante y medio susurró.

\- ¿Sabe qué me apetece mucho?

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella.

\- Nadar. ¿Se acuerda? Solos, usted y yo en la piscina. Y después comernos una pizza en mi casa.

\- A mi también. ¿Hay piscina en Hogwarts?

El profesor asintió, ante la sorpresa de Hermione.

\- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó acercándose al profesor.

\- Hoy se ha hecho tarde, pero si mañana no tiene mucho trabajo se la enseño. ¿Recuerda la sala de los menesteres? ¿Ha traído bañador? Espero que no lleve las ridículas gafas acuáticas…

\- No las llevaré, profesor. ¿Nos vemos mañana a las 20:00 en la puerta de la sala de los menesteres?

\- Cuente con ello. Y ahora a cenar, ha sido un largo día. – dijo el profesor.- Por cierto, las pruebas de asistente serán el jueves a las 20:00 aquí mismo. No creo que se presente mucha gente…

\- Buenas noches, profesor. Que tenga dulces sueños. – le dijo ella, levantándose de la silla.

\- Buenas noches, Granger. Le deseo que tenga… bueno, esos sueños que usted tiene. – dijo él, rompiendo a carcajadas. Hermione se puso roja, sabía que se refería al sueño erótico en el que ella besaba a alguien en el _spa_.

¡Gracias por leer! voy a revisar el siguiente capítulo y lo colgaré cuanto antes :D. Sé que muchos estáis impacientes para que pase algo al fin con la parejita, pero os pido solo un poco más de paciencia :) Al final, lo bueno se hace esperar! Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, de verdad que me motivan muchísimo a continuar!


	12. Chapter 12

ADVERTENCIA: Capítulo con contenido para mayores de 16 años! Leed ante vuestra responsabilidad!

Los días siguientes Hermione estuvo en una nube. Cada día estaba más convencida de que estaba enamorada de su profesor, y soñaba y se hacía ilusiones con que él le correspondía. Había ido a nadar con él a la sala de los menesteres y todo era como en vacaciones. Él le daba consejos y ella cada vez intentaba superarse para sorprender a su profesor. Llegado el miércoles, día de la prueba de asistente de transformaciones, decidió que como no quería el puesto, pero tampoco quería rechazar a McGonagall, iría a la prueba y lo haría mal a propósito.

\- Tenéis que transformar este libro en una hoja con un resumen del contenido del libro. – dijo a los alumnos, entregando un ejemplar a cada uno.

Hermione sabía perfectamente qué hechizo aplicar, pero en lugar de aplicarlo hizo otro hechizo que simplemente tiñó la portada del libro de color verde manzana. La profesora McGonagall miró con horror lo que había hecho.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado, señorita Granger? – preguntó. – Esperaba que usted fuera la mejor.

\- Uy, lo siento, me debo haber equivocado de hechizo… - se justificó ella, muriéndose de vergüenza, pero reconfortándose al imaginar ser la asistente de Snape.

Tras ver todos los resultados, McGonagall determinó que Dean Thomas merecía el puesto de asistente, muy a su pesar. Minerva ya tenía planeado todas las tareas que le mandaría a Hermione.

El día siguiente, en cambio, se esforzó al máximo por ser la mejor en la prueba de pociones. No tuvo mucha competencia ese día: Malfoy, Zabini, Penelope Clearwater y ella misma.

\- Quiero que elaboréis una poción que contenga mis olores favoritos. – dijo Snape. – Quién más se acerque gana el premio.

Hermione supo de inmediato que tenía que hacer Amorteina, así que corrió a buscar los ingredientes.

\- ¿Y cuáles son sus olores favoritos? – preguntó Malfoy fastidiado.

\- Eso, no os lo voy a decir. – contestó Snape, sonriendo. – Tenéis 1 hora exacta.

Tras eso, los otros tres alumnos se miraron sin saber por dónde empezar, aunque Hermione ya estaba cortando y mezclando ingredientes.

Pasada la hora, Penélope había hervido un par de libros que se encontraban en la mesa, Malgfoy había hecho un mejunje con sangre de distintos animales que encontró en el dispensario y Zabini tenía una masa verde y asquerosa en su caldero. Por otra parte, Hermione tenía una poción de Amorteina bastante conseguida.

\- ¿Qué ha hecho aquí? – preguntó Snape mirando incrédulo el caldero de Penélope.

\- Bueno, he pensado que a usted le gusta bastante leer, así que tal vez su olor favorita es la de los libros… - se justificó ella. - ¿He acertado?

\- ¿De verdad cree que necesito un asistente para hervir libros? Retírese de mi vista antes de que la hierva a usted… y 5 puntos menos para Ravenclaw por haber estropeado estos dos magníficos ejemplares.

Llorando, Penélope se deshizo del contenido de su caldero.

\- No me atrevo ni a preguntar qué es esta porquería. – dijo Snape al mirar el caldero sangriento de Malfoy.

\- Es sangre, profesor. – contestó el orgulloso.

\- ¿De verdad sigue viva la teoría de que soy un vampiro? No voy ni a esforzarme en criticar su "poción". Por favor, Malfoy, limpie el caldero antes de que pueda vomitar.

Snape se acercó al caldero de Zabini, pero se alejó conteniendo una arcada.

\- Lo mismo, Zabini. No voy ni a preguntarle qué ha intentado. Limpie el caldero de inmediato.

Finalmente, se situó delante del caldero de Hermione.

\- Por fin alguien que lo ha entendido… ¿Nadie más aparte de Granger recuerda que la Amorteina huele diferente para cada uno? Concretamente, huele a lo que más nos atrae… No es que la poción sea perfecta, pero por ser la única poción de la sala y lo que más se acerca a lo que he pedido, el puesto es para Granger.

Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja aunque el profesor había dicho que su poción no era perfecta.

\- ¿Le va a dar a la sangresucia el puesto? – preguntó Malfoy ofendido.

\- Pueden retirarse todos de mi despacho. Ahora mismo y sin discutir.

Zabini y Malfoy empezaron a hablar por lo bajo mientras salían malhumorados del despacho. Hermione salió muy satisfecha con su trabajo. Llevaba ya unos cinco minutos andando y dirigiéndose al gran comedor para hablar con sus amigos cuando Malfoy y Zabini se giraron de golpe.

\- ¿Satisfecha con el puesto, sangresucia? – preguntó Malfoy, escupiéndole a los pies.

\- No es mi culpa que no estudiaras para la prueba, Malfoy. – se defendió ella.- Ni tan solo has elaborado una poción de verdad.

\- Mira Zabini, la sangresucia se cree mejor que nosotros. – dijo él, con la varita en alto y apuntándola directamente a la cara. Zabini también la estaba apuntando, pero cuando Hermione buscó su varita para defenderse pudo ver que no estaba.

\- ¿Buscas esto, sangresucia? – dijo Zabini. – Me temo que te despistaste con la euforia de haber obtenido el puesto. ¿Le damos su merecido, Malfoy?

\- Llevémosla a ése armario. – dijo Draco, corriendo hacia ella y agarrándola del pelo.

Hermione quiso defenderse, pero ante la fuerza de dos hombres mucho más corpulentos que ella y sin varita no pudo. La encerraron en el armario y le aplicaron un hechizo que le durmió los brazos y las piernas.

\- ¿Sabes qué se les tiene que hacer a las sangresucias que se creen mejor que el resto? – dijo Malfoy acariciándole la cara, mientras Hermione estaba muerta de miedo.

\- Hay que darles un merecido que no olviden nunca. – dijo Zabini, arremangándose la camisa.

Hermione gritó, pero sabía que era muy poco probable que hubiera alguien en ese pasillo.

\- No grites, Granger. – le ordenó Malfoy.

A pesar de que lo intentaba, Hermione no podía casi moverse. Como mucho, podía mover suavemente la cabeza.

\- Quítale la camisa.– le ordenó Malfoy a su amigo.

Hermione volvió a gritar, pero entonces notó como Malfoy le propinaba una bofetada.

\- Cállate, sangresucia asquerosa.

\- Por favor, Malfoy. – dijo ella, empezando a llorar. – Zabini, por favor. Le diré a Snape que renuncio a mi puesto.

Malfoy le dio otra bofetada.

\- Te he ordenado que te calles. – gritó Malfoy enfurecido.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, Zabini le desabrochó la camisa. Malfoy y Zabini empezaron a tocarla por sitios donde nadie antes la había tocado.

\- Te mueres de ganas, ¿verdad, Granger? Apuesto a que nunca pensaste que harías esto con un sangrelimpia.

Hermione no podía parar de llorar.

\- Vamos a darle su merecido. – dijo Malfoy con voz viciosa.

Hermione, al notar que dos manos se deshacían de su ropa interior y le acariciaban en su sitio prohibido propinó otro grito, mucho más fuerte que el anterior.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, sangresucia? – preguntó Malfoy, riéndose de ella. Se situó detrás suyo y se disponía a arrebatarle aquello que ella había guardado para alguien especial.

De pronto…

Hola a todos! Como prometí, éste lo he subido rápido. Espero que os haya gustado, espero vuestras opiniones :)


	13. Chapter 13

Snape estaba hambriento, ese día no había tenido tiempo para comer, así que se dirigía con paso firme al gran comedor cuando oyó un chillido de chica. Paró la oreja pero no oía nada más.

Al volver a arrancar a andar, oyó un grito mucho más pronunciado y esa vez sí que identificó de dónde provenía el grito. Rápidamente, y de un movimiento de varita, la puerta voló en mil pedazos y se encontró con la escena más despreciable que había visto jamás (y no hay que olvidar todos los recuerdos que tenía de sus jóvenes años como mortífago). Hermione estaba en el suelo, a cuatro patas y con la camisa desabrochada. Estaba llorando a lágrima viva mientras Malfoy la tenía agarrada por el pelo y estaba… no pudo pensar una palabra para describir lo que veía. Por su parte, Zabini se encontraba a pocos centímetros de la cara de la chica.

¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó apuntando con la varita a Malfoy y Zabini.

Rápidamente, Malfoy y Zabini se acomodaron sus ropas para intentar disimular.

\- Dadme una sola razón para que no os lance una maldición imperdonable aquí mismo. – repitió Snape, con una mirada tan oscura que habría asustado a un dementor.

\- No es lo que parece. – dijo Zabini.

\- ¿No es lo que parece? – gritó el profesor con furia.

Hermione aún no había reaccionado, estaba en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente.

\- Estábamos jugando. – dijo Malfoy. - ¿Verdad… Hermione?

Hermione no podía parar de llorar. No sabía qué decir, pensaba que si delataba a Malfoy tal vez volvería para matarla, así que no dijo nada.

\- Denme sus varitas y pónganse cara a la pared ahora mismo. – exigió Snape, conteniendo sus más profundos deseos de matar a esos dos desgraciados. Los chicos, con miedo, obedecieron. Snape conjuró un Patronus para llamar a McGonagall para separar a los chicos.

Al estar los chicos cara a la pared, Snape hizo un hechizo para que los botones de la camisa de Hermione se abrocharan y, al menos, cuando la profesora llegara, Hermione estuviera más decente. Hermione se levantó, sin habla.

Tres minutos más tarde, la profesora estaba en frente del armario.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó ella. – Oh no, ¿otra pelea de Gryffindor contra Slytherin?

McGonagall puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Me temo que esta vez no, profesora. – dijo Snape. – Me he encontrado a estos dos salvajes forzando a la señorita Granger.

\- ¿Disculpe? – preguntó alarmada McGonagall.

\- Eso no es cierto, ella quería. – dijo Malfoy.

\- Le voy a ahorrar los detalles porque le prometo que iba a tener usted escalofríos durante el resto de su vida. Sé que soy el jefe de Slytherin, pero temo que si me deja a solas con estos dos… depravados, no podría hacerme cargo de mis acciones, así que le ruego que los lleve usted ante Dumbledore mientras yo me encargo de la señorita Granger a la enfermería. Iré allí a dar mi versión de los hechos lo antes que pueda.

\- No me lo puedo creer… - dijo McGonagall, a quien una lágrima se le escapó. – Malfoy, Zabini, delante de mí.

Minerva se recompuso y se llevó a los dos culpables amenazándoles con la varita, dejando a solas a Hermione y Severus.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – preguntó el. – Vayamos a mi despacho.

Hermione no contestó, pero sin saber muy bien qué hacía se dirigió hacia el despacho de Snape y se sentó en una silla. Sentía que no podía hablar y le temblaban los brazos y las piernas. Pasaron unos diez o quince minutos antes de que Hermione pudiera articular una palabra.

\- Estaban furiosos porque me ha dado el puesto a mi. – dijo ella. – Me quitaron la varita antes de salir de su despacho, creo.

\- Le han… ¿hecho daño? – preguntó él cauteloso.

\- ¡Me siento tan estúpida! – dijo ella, volviendo a llorar.

\- Usted no es estúpida, Granger. Por esto, tiene que detallar todo lo que le han hecho para que les encierren en Azkaban hasta que se mueran. Si me detalla lo que ha pasado, puedo ir yo a hablar con Dumbledore y usted no tendrá que verles más. Aunque creo que con lo que he visto me hago a la idea…

\- Querían darme una lección. – dijo ella.

Entonces, entre llantos, le contó con pelos y señales todo lo ocurrido a Snape.

\- ¿Estará bien si la dejo sola? ¿Quiere que llame a algún amigo suyo? – preguntó él, preocupado.

\- No quiero que nadie más se entere, por favor. Solo usted, McGonagall y Dumbledore. – dijo ella, alarmada.- Por favor, tiene que prometérmelo.

\- Tiene mi palabra, Granger. Si cruza esta puerta encontrará mis aposentos, puede esperar allí si quiere.

Snape, con un movimiento de varita, abrió una estantería de materiales dejando al descubierto una salita con una mesa y dos sillas, un sofá delante de una chimenea, estanterías con libros y dos puertas.

\- Tras la puerta de en frente se encuentra mi habitación, y tras la de la izquierda se encuentra el baño. Úselo si lo necesita. Voy a volver en cuanto antes.

Sin decir palabra, Hermione ensimismada en sus pensamientos y de forma casi automática, entró en los aposentos de Severus y se hizo una bola en el sofá. Habrían pasado unos quince minutos cuando Hermione pudo reaccionar y dejar de llorar. Se dirigió al baño de Severus y se lavó la cara. Al secarse con la toalla, reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que Severus la había dejado sola en sus aposentos. Echó un vistazo y pudo ver un baño elegante, limpio y perfectamente ordenado. Había una bañera enorme y multitud de pociones alrededor. Por un momento, Hermione sonrió. ¿Qué eran todas esas pociones? ¿Tan presumido era Snape que necesitaba todos esos productos para bañarse? ¿Por qué no tenía botes de champú normales? ¿Se fabricaba su propio jabón?

Al salir y volver a sentarse en el sofá, se dio cuenta de que su gata estaba durmiendo plácidamente en una de las sillas. Se levantó e intentó ir a acariciarla, pero la gata bufó y cambió de silla. Paseándose por la habitación se quedó en frente de la puerta que dirigía a la habitación de Snape. Se moría de ganas de entrar, pero se contuvo pensando que sería de mala educación. Justo se estaba volviendo a sentar en el sofá cuando Snape entró en la habitación y se sentó junto a ella. Le cogió la mano y ella aguantó la respiración.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó la chica.

\- Le he traído su varita. – dijo el profesor. – Los muy estúpidos aún la tenían guardada. Hemos hablado con el profesor Dumbledore y él ha llamado al ministerio. En pocos minutos vendrán del ministerio para ver lo que ha pasado y, posiblemente, llevárselos a Azkaban. No hará falta que testifiques nada, un juez mágico vendrá y con la ayuda del pensadero de Dumbledore, mis recuerdos y los recuerdos de los agresores, podrá ver lo que ha sucedido y dictaminará sentencia en menos de 24 horas. Hasta entonces, Malfoy y Zabini estarán encerrados en el despacho de Dumbledore y sin varita. Ya les he comunicado al resto que no quieres que la historia se haga pública. Por suerte, Malfoy y Zabini tampoco quieren, así que nadie más se va a enterar ¿Hay algo más que quieras añadir?

\- De momento no… Me sabe mal que haya sucedido esto. – dijo ella. – Tendría que haber estado más atenta con mi varita, con ella me hubiera podido defender… A partir de ahora, iré con mucho más cuidado.

\- Supongo que ahora comprende la importancia de los hechizos no verbales. - dijo él. – Esenciales ante agresiones inesperadas. Tranquila, este año las vais a practicar constantemente en clase.

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio.

\- ¿Tiene hambre, Granger? ¿Pizzas? – ofreció él.

Hermione asintió. Snape chasqueó los dedos y apareció un elfo doméstico de Hogwarts, al que pidió dos pizzas. Segundos más tarde, la mesa estaba puesta para dos. Sin decir nada, ambos empezaron a comer.

\- Por cierto, aún no le he dado las gracias. – dijo Hermione. – Si no hubiera sido por usted… - Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

\- No me las de. – dijo él.

\- ¿Sabe? Nunca antes había visto un hombre… así. Desnudo, quiero decir. Y nunca antes… me habían tocado así – dijo ella, y las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos.

\- Siento que fuera así. – dijo él mirando a la chica con pena. – No siempre es horrible.

Entonces, al profesor se le encogió el corazón. Si ya de por si es malo sufrir una violación, siendo virgen era aún peor. Tras unos segundos de silencio, Snape se sirvió un vaso de Whiskey y le ofreció uno a Hermione, que lo aceptó. Tras eso, volvió a hablar.

\- Mi primera experiencia también fue mala. – dijo Severus.

\- Bellatrix… - susurró Hermione, recordando el incidente en su piso.

\- Yo estaba enamorado de otra chica, y era muy joven. – dijo él. – Ese día, vi como la chica a la que amaba con todo mi corazón se besaba con el chico que me hacía la vida imposible. Tenía el corazón partido, y cuando Bellatrix lo notó se aprovechó de eso. Esa noche no dormí. Aunque ella estaba con otro chico, yo sentía que la había traicionado y me odiaba por ello.

Hermione no dijo nada, no entendía por qué el profesor le estaba contando aquello. ¿Se estaba justificando? ¿Tal vez le estaba insinuando que él estaba enamorado de otra mujer? Probablemente, era culpa del Whiskey. Entonces recordó algo que Bellatrix dijo en su piso.

\- La madre de Harry. – dijo Hermione sorprendida. Snape asintió.

\- Lily. – dijo él.

\- Por esto odias tanto a Harry pero a la vez le proteges. Querrías que fuera hijo tuyo. – dijo ella, sorprendida. Hermione se hundió un poco, no podía competir con alguien que ya estaba muerta.

\- Bueno, bueno. Yo no diría tanto. – dijo él sonriendo. - ¿Me imagina a mi con un hijo? A penas soporto a los alumnos.

\- Lily es el amor de su vida. – dijo Hermione con ojos llorosos.

\- Era. – la corrigió él, mirando profundamente a Hermione a los ojos. Llevó una mano a su rostro y le limpió una lágrima. – Pero dejemos de hablar de mi. Y, por favor, le ruego que toda esta conversación quede entre nosotros. Especialmente, Potter no debe saberlo ¿lo entiende?

\- Claro. – dijo ella. - Se ha hecho muy tarde.

\- Cierto. ¿Quiere que la acompañe a la torre de Gryffindor?

De pronto, a Hermione se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No quería tener que estar sola en su habitación durmiendo. ¿Y si Malfoy escapaba del despacho de Dumbledore e iba a vengarse de ella a su habitación?

\- ¿Puedo dormir aquí? – preguntó ella casi sin pensarlo.

\- ¿Aquí? – preguntó Snape sorprendido. – No creo que eso fuera muy apropiado.

\- Me quedaré en el sofá. – comentó ella. – No quiero estar sola.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco, pero estaba realmente nervioso y tampoco quería dejar a la chica sola.

\- Está bien. Puede dormir en mi cama, ya me quedaré yo en el sofá.

Con un movimiento de varita recogió la mesa y guio a la chica a su habitación. Hermione pudo ver una gran cama de matrimonio con dosel y sábanas grises de seda. Además, había una chimenea y una ventana por la que se veía el lago. Vio que Snape cogía un pijama de debajo de su almohada y le indicó a Hermione.

\- Me voy a poner el pijama. No le cambio las sábanas porque están limpias, justo las he cambiado esta mañana.

\- ¿Puedo ponerme una camiseta suya como pijama? – dijo ella, que de pronto sintió que su ropa estaba sucia y mancillada por sus agresores.

\- ¿No se cansa de pedir? – dijo él, aunque se arrepintió al instante. – Está bien. Abra el armario y escoja lo que más le guste.

Tras esto, el hombre salió de la habitación. Hermione aún no se podía creer que Snape le había dejado dormir en su cama y con su ropa. Abrió su armario y pudo ver una colección importante de ropa casi idéntica: túnicas, capas, camisas y pantalones de colores grises y negros. Cogió una camiseta básica gris y se la puso rápidamente antes de que Snape volviera. Estaba embriagada por el olor de la camiseta: así es como seguramente olían los abrazos de Snape. Dejó su ropa doblada sobre la silla de la habitación y se metió en la cama, concretamente en el lado más alejado de la puerta, evitando ponerse en el sitio donde Snape había sacado su pijama para respetar su espacio. Un minuto más tarde, Snape entró en la habitación.

\- Vaya, ya veo que está como en su casa. – se burló Snape. En realidad, le hacía gracia su atrevimiento.

\- Lo siento, profesor, si estoy excediendo su confianza. – dijo ella, poniendo cara de buena niña. Pudo ver que el pijama del profesor era excesivamente sexy. Una camiseta apretada de manga corta que dejaba ver sus brazos fuertes y unos pantalones largos de cuadros blancos, grises y negros.

\- Venga, buenas noches Granger. Si necesita algo estaré en el sofá. – dijo él, llevándose consigo su almohada.

\- Buenas noches. Y muchas gracias. – dijo Hermione. Entonces, Snape apagó la luz y Hermione puso a dar vueltas por la cama intentando dormir.

Se sentía tremendamente mal de estar ocupando la cama de Snape mientras él estaba en el sofá. Tal vez hacía media hora que estaba intentando dormirse cuando decidió ir a ver si el profesor estaba dormido. Lo encontró en el sofá con la luz encendida y leyendo un libro. Estaba tan guapo que no se atrevió a decirle nada. Llevaba tal vez dos minutos mirándole cuando Snape habló.

\- ¿Le pasa algo o solo le gusta contemplarme? – dijo Snape, sin quitar la vista de su libro. Hermione se puso muy nerviosa.

\- Lo siento… solo es que me siento mal de que tenga que dormir en el sofá mientras yo estoy en su cama. – dijo ella.

\- No se preocupe, en peores sitios he dormido. – dijo él, cerrando el libro. Entones, ella pudo ver que estaba leyendo "Orgullo y prejuicio" tal y como ella le había recomendado en vacaciones.

\- La cama es muy grande. – dijo Hermione entonces. Snape la miró, sin creerse muy bien lo que la chica estaba insinuando.

\- Lo sé, es mi cama ¿recuerda? – contestó el profesor, levantando una ceja.

\- Cabemos los dos perfectamente. – insinuó ella, adentrándose un poco más en la sala donde estaba Snape.

"_Está guapísima con mi ropa_" pensó Snape.

\- Eso sería totalmente inapropiado. – contestó él.

\- Lo sé. – dijo ella. – Pero me encantaría ¿A usted no?

Snape seguía aún sorprendido del atrevimiento de la chica. Tragó saliva, sintiéndose un poco intimidado. Quería contestarle que claro que le encantaría, que le encantaría acariciarla y besarla hasta que se durmiera, pero no podía decirle esto a una alumna. Su corazón y su cabeza estaban luchando, y al final su necesidad de proteger a Hermione ganó. Sin decir nada, cogió su almohada y entró en su habitación, seguida de Hermione que no se atrevía a decir nada y estaba casi temblando de la emoción.

Se metió en la cama, y Hermione hizo lo mismo.

\- Buenas noches, profesor. Muchas gracias por todo. – dijo ella, besándole una mejilla cuando las luces ya estaban apagadas.

Severus no contestó. Estaban los dos mirando boca arriba, Severus tenía las manos bajo su cabeza. No supo de dónde vino la acción que hizo a continuación, pero la llevó a cabo sin dudar ni un segundo.

\- No te va a pasar nada nunca más, ¿me escuchas? Te prometo que siempre voy a estar para protegerte. – dijo girándose y susurrándole a Hermione al oído.

En ese momento, Hermione giró la cara y quedó a milímetros de la de su profesor. A pesar de la oscuridad, ambos veían un poco debido a que con el rato que ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Ambos se morían de ganas, pero ninguno de los dos se movía. Pasaron 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 segundos cuando Hermione sacó su valentía Gryffindor de su interior y, medio dormida medio consciente, besó a Snape en los labios.

El beso fue dulce, suave, tierno, fue tal y como Hermione siempre había soñado y deseado. Hacía tanto tiempo que Snape no se sentía tan querido que una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, aunque Hermione no se dio cuenta. Snape no rechazó el contacto, al contrario. Llevó una mano a la mejilla de Hermione y la acarició. Nunca había sentido unos labios tan dulces.

Cuando el beso terminó, ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

"_Es tu alumna."_

"_Es tu profesor."_

Se tumbaron en la cama y, tras unos minutos disfrutando de la felicidad que les había aportado ese beso, se durmieron plácidamente.

¡Por fin! ¡El capítulo que todos esperábais! ¿Qué os ha parecido?


	14. Chapter 14

La mañana siguiente el despertador de Snape sonó a las 8:00. Como de costumbre, el hombre lo apagó y se giró. Aún dormido, se sorprendió de encontrar a Hermione en su cama abriendo los ojos soñolienta.

\- Buenos días, Granger. – dijo el hombre.

\- Buenos días, profesor. – contestó ella, también sorprendida de estar ahí.

Ambos necesitaron un minuto para recordar todo lo que había pasado.

\- Son las 8:00. – le hizo saber él. – Voy a ir a ducharme, y usted debería volver a su sala común.

El ambiente estaba un poco tenso, ninguno sabía muy bien cómo tratar al otro tras el beso nocturno.

\- De acuerdo, muchas gracias. Me pongo mi ropa de ayer y voy a ducharme a mi habitación. – dijo ella.

Cuando Snape hubo salido de la habitación, se puso su propia ropa. Al mirarse, vio que tenía las rodillas moradas, al igual que sus muñecas. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y un par de lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos. Sin querer mirarse más en el espejo, se dirigió a su sala común rápidamente.

Cuando llegó, se escabulló por el retrato de la dama gorda esperando pasar desapercibida por el resto de estudiantes.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntó Harry solamente entrar, pues junto con Ron la estaban esperando en un sofá de la sala común.

Hermione rompió a llorar.

\- Me voy a duchar y luego os lo cuento todo, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo ella. Sabía que podía confiar en sus amigos, a ellos no les quería ocultar lo que había pasado con Malfoy.

\- De acuerdo, pues nosotros también. Estábamos muy preocupados por ti, Hermione. – dijo Ron. – Hemos estado aquí toda la noche…

Hermione se duchó y se vistió. Llamó también a Ginny, pues también quería que ella supiera lo que había sucedido. Se reunieron en unos sofás de la sala común, apartados del resto de estudiantes, y Hermione empezó a relatar todo lo que había ocurrido desde que se presentó a las pruebas de selección de asistente de pociones.

\- Entonces, Snape me seleccionó a mi y Malfoy y Zabini se enfadaron mucho. En algún momento me quitaron la varita, y yo ni me enteré… Y luego, en el pasillo, me arrastraron hasta un armario y…

Hermione tampoco quiso entrar mucho en detalle, pero explicó que Snape la había encontrado y que McGonagall había llevado a los agresores al despacho de Dumbledore, donde estarían recluidos hasta que un juez dictara sentencia.

Harry, Ron y Ginny estaban escandalizados. Ginny estaba abrazando a Hermione, que volvió a llorar.

\- Lo voy a matar. – dijo Ron. – Esa maldita rata, serpiente venenosa… Voy a matarlos a los dos.

\- Yo también. – decía Harry.

\- ¿Y qué pasó después? – preguntó Ginny, intentando distraer a sus amigos. - ¿Por qué no regresaste hasta esta mañana?

\- Yo… bueno… - Hermione no sabía muy bien qué decir. – Esto no es importante, pero me sentía más segura durmiendo con algún profesor cerca.

\- Ah, entonces volviste con McGonagall. Mejor… De Malfoy nunca te puedes fiar, no estaré tranquilo hasta que lo encierren. – dijo Ron. Hermione no lo rectificó.

\- De verdad chicos, estoy bien. Muchas gracias por vuestros ánimos y siento haberos preocupado. – dijo Hermione.

Todos decidieron ir a desayunar, pues no quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que empezara la siguiente clase. La primera clase que tenía Hermione ese día era aritmancia, aunque honestamente no paró atención.

_"__Fue el mejor beso de toda mi vida… y además he dormido con él toda la noche. Olía tan bien la cama… Es raro, porque por una parte estoy destrozada por lo de Malfoy pero por la otra estoy más feliz de lo que he estado nunca por Snape… Prometió que a partir de ahora siempre me protegería, esto significa que pretende estar cerca de mi de ahora en adelante… ¿Podré volver a dormir con él? ¿Volveremos a besarnos? ¿Por qué no me ha besado esta mañana?". _

No sabía cuánto tiempo de clase había pasado, pero en un momento escuchó su nombre y despertó.

\- … Granger.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó ella, ensimismada. Al asomarse, vio a la profesora McGonagall en la puerta.

\- ¿Me acompaña? – preguntó la profesora, impaciente.

\- Sí, disculpe. – contestó Hermione, recogiendo sus cosas rápidamente.

No sabía por qué la profesora McGonagall la había sacado de clase, aunque se lo imaginó. Por un momento, miró los moratones de sus muñecas y le entró un poco de ansiedad. Cuando las dos mujeres se habían alejado un poco de la puerta, la profesora preguntó.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra, señorita Granger? – La profesora McGonagall la miraba con pena.

\- Bueno, aún un poco conmocionada, pero estoy bien. – dijo ella. La profesora seguía mirándola fijamente, a lo que ella añadió. – De verdad.

\- El profesor Snape mencionó que usted no quería hablar del tema con nadie. Me gustaría haberme quedado con usted en lugar de Snape, pero él estaba… bueno, le vi muy alterado como para dejarlo solo con los estudiantes.

\- El profesor Snape se portó genial. – dijo Hermione, recordando cómo la había mimado y cuidado.

\- No te voy a forzar a hablar del tema, supongo que Snape ya te contó que hoy van a decidir la pena de tus agresores. No vas a tener que verlos, pero se te requiere en el despacho de Dumbledore para que firmes unos papeles conforme las declaraciones obtenidas son correctas. Me temo que no hay otra opción.

\- Muy bien. – dijo Hermione, un poco más tranquila ahora que sabía que no iba a tener que enfrentarse a sus agresores personalmente.

\- Me sabe muy mal que tuviera que pasar… por eso. – dijo Minerva, fijándose en las marcas violeta que la chica trataba de ocultar bajo su túnica. – De verdad. Puede ir a la enfermería y Madame Pomfrey le dará una poción para que se le eliminen las marcas de las muñecas tras firmar la documentación. Bueno, si no quiere ir a la enfermería también puede ir al despacho del profesor Snape.

Hermione ya no respondió, simplemente asintió. Siguió a la profesora McGonagall ante la gárgola que escondía el despacho de Dumbledore y, una vez ésta dijo la contraseña, subió y llamó a la puerta.

\- Pasen, pasen. – dijo Dumbledore desde el otro lado de la puerta. – Bienvenida, señorita Granger. ¿Se encuentra usted bien? Como director de la escuela, quiero disculparme personalmente por lo que le ha pasado. Es mi deber procurar que todos los alumnos estén seguros, y el… ataque que recibió es algo imperdonable.

\- No es su culpa. – dijo Hermione. Estaba ya un poco cansada de que todos la miraran con lástima.

\- Bueno, no te haré perder mucho el tiempo. Debe leer estos papeles y, si concuerdan con su visión de la historia, firmarlos. El juez debe estar a punto de llegar.

Hermione asintió y se puso a leer los pergaminos que Dumbledore le acercó. Efectivamente, todo había quedado registrado. Un poco a desgana, firmó los documentos y se levantó para irse. En ese momento, volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Entró una mujer vestida con una toga negra.

\- Ah, juez Harrington, bienvenida. – dijo Dumbledore. – Pase, pase. La señorita Granger acaba de firmar los papeles.

\- ¿Ésta es la víctima? – preguntó la jueza, como analizándola. Hermione asintió. – Muy bien, chica. Voy a estudiarme los documentos y en un rato tendrán sentencia. ¿Tienes alguna marca física que pueda ver? Ya sabes, como detalle extra a lo escrito. Siempre va bien para hacerse una idea…

Hermione estaba muy sorprendida y cohibida. ¿Pretendía la jueza que se desnudara ahí mismo? Se sintió juzgada, como si se estuviera inventando la declaración.

\- Eh… Bueno. Tengo estas marcas visibles. – dijo mostrando las muñecas. – Y otras en lugares más privados… En las dos caderas, en…

\- Ya vale, ya vale. – dijo la jueza. – De acuerdo, me hago a la idea.

\- ¿No tendría que contactar con un abogado? ¿Malfoy y Zabini han contactado con alguno? – preguntó Hermione, que estaba muy extrañada por todo ese "procedimiento judicial".

\- ¿Abogado? En el mundo mágico no tenemos abogados. Con el pensadero y el veritaserum los jueces ya pueden hacerse una idea del delito y la pena. – dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

\- De… de acuerdo. – Murmuró ella.

\- Venga Granger, se acerca el cambio de clase. Ahora puede ir a ver a Severus para que le de las pomadas para estos hematomas tan feos. – puso prisa Minerva, intentando librar a la chica de esa situación tan incómoda.

\- Muchas gracias por todo. – dijo Granger antes de irse.

\- ¿Hace falta que la acompañe a las mazmorras? Tengo clase con los de segundo. Dile a Severus que te he mandado yo ir a verle. – dijo McGonagall.

\- Puedo ir sola, pero gracias. – contestó Hermione, deseando que la dejaran sola de una vez.

Se encaminó a las mazmorras. Iba a ver a Snape tras haber despertado esa noche en su cama, tras el beso, tras dormir con su ropa puesta, tras sus caricias… y tenía el corazón a mil. Llegó a las mazmorras cuando los de tercero estaban saliendo de clase. Cuando miró en el interior del aula y vio que no había nadie entró decidida.

\- Granger, ¿qué hace aquí? – preguntó Snape, sin sonreír.

\- La profesora McGonagall me ha ordenado venir. – contestó ella, simple y llanamente.

\- ¿Para qué? – preguntó él, sin apartar la vista de los trabajos que estaba corrigiendo.

\- Bueno, por si tenía alguna poción o crema para esconder o curar las marcas que tengo en el cuerpo… - dijo ella, molestándose un poco porque él la estuviera ignorando.

\- Sígame. – dijo él, llevándola hacia una salita en la que tenía sus pociones terminadas. Hermione le siguió obediente. – Déjeme ver.

Hermione se arremangó un poco la camisa para mostrarle sus muñecas. Snape le pasó un dedo por encima y dictaminó.

\- Beba esto. Un trago a la hora de comer y un trago a la hora de cenar. Si por entonces no se han ido del todo, vuelva a verme.

\- De acuerdo, muchas gracias. Tengo más… debajo de la ropa. ¿Necesita verlo? – preguntó ella lo más sensualmente que pudo. Sin embargo, Snape parecía otra persona, no reaccionaba. Parecía el Snape de años anteriores.

\- No hará falta de momento, Granger. Ahora, si me disculpa, en dos minutos van a entrar los alumnos de mi siguiente clase.

\- Si claro… - dijo ella, pero no se pudo contener. - ¿He hecho algo mal, profesor?

\- ¿A qué se refiere? – preguntó Snape, sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería.

\- Bueno, ayer por la noche… Antes de dormir… Usted y yo nos… - dijo ella, pero entonces Snape le tapó la boca con una mano. Se acercó al oído y le susurró.

\- Recuerde que las paredes tienen oídos. Lo de ayer fue un tremendo error que no se volverá a repetir. Usted es mi alumna y estaba mal. Conmocionada, traumatizada… Llámelo como quiera. Yo soy el adulto y me aproveché de usted, la dejé llegar demasiado lejos y esto no se puede repetir.

Cuando le quitó la mano de la boca, Hermione susurró.

\- Si no quiere hablar de ello ahora, lo hablaremos esta noche.

Dejando al profesor con la palabra en la boca, salió del armario justo en el momento en el que entraba un alumno en el aula y corrió hasta su siguiente clase.

¡Hola a todos! Como siempre, gracias por leer. El próximo capítulo os va a encantar! Dejad vuestros comentarios si os ha gustado!


	15. Chapter 15

ADVERTENCIA: Contenido para mayores de 16 años en el interior :)

El día se le hizo un poco duro a Hermione. Primero, Snape la había rechazado. Segundo, estaba paranoica, pensando continuamente que alguien la perseguía o la quería atacar. Y, por último, sus amigos no dejaban de mirarla con cara de pena.

Llegada la tarde, McGonagall llamó a Hermione a su despacho. Una vez allí, le explicó que Malfoy y Zabini habían sido trasladados a Azkaban, y que el protocolo a seguir en esos casos era modificarles la memoria para que no supieran quién había sido su víctima para no poder volver a atacarla cuando salieran. Hermione se tranquilizó un poco, pero seguía preocupada por el rechazo de Snape.

Les contó a sus amigos las novedades en el caso Malfoy y fueron todos juntos a dar un paseo por los jardines del castillo.

\- Y a todo esto, ¿cuándo empiezas con las tareas de asistente de pociones? – preguntó Ron. – La prueba para las clases de vuelo es el lunes que viene y estoy un poco nervioso… Me voy a pasar todo el domingo practicando mis mejores acrobacias ¿qué creéis que me harán hacer?

\- Pues la verdad es que al final no hablé de esto con Snape. Voy a ir a verle después para preguntárselo. Ron, no te hace falta practicar todo el domingo: lo harás genial.

\- Yo también tendría que hablar con Lupin por las pruebas de asistente de defensa contra las artes oscuras. – dijo Harry, distraído viendo como Ginny estaba hablando con un chico de Hufflepuff.

\- De hecho, chicos, voy a ir a ver a Snape ahora, que luego se hará tarde. Nos vemos ¿de acuerdo? – parecía que cada uno de los chicos estaba preocupado por sus propias cosas.

\- Suerte Hermione, a ver si no es muy desagradable. – dijo Ron, tumbándose en el césped.

Hermione fue todo el camino con la varita en la mano y tensa, y cuando llegó a la mazmorra de Snape llamó a la puerta. No obtuvo respuesta. Volvió a llamar tres veces más, y al ver que nadie abría se atrevió a intentar abrir ella misma, pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Fue a la sala de los menesteres pero el profesor tampoco estaba allí nadando. Tras mucho buscar en el gran comedor, la biblioteca, los pasillos y los jardines, Hermione volvió a intentar llamar a la mazmorra. Nadie contestó. Un poco frustrada, cuando iba a volver a su sala común escuchó un gran estruendo dentro de la mazmorra.

\- ¿Profesor? – preguntó ella, extrañada.

\- Entre, Granger. – escuchó que una voz muy atenuada contestaba. Además, escuchó un quejido.

Hermione, extrañada, intentó abrir otra vez y en ese momento la puerta ya se abrió.

Se sorprendió al no ver nadie a simple vista, pero cuando se fijó el profesor Snape estaba tumbado en el suelo y se presionaba las costillas. Estaba extremadamente pálido, y había un pequeño charco de sangre a su alrededor.

\- ¡ Severus! – gritó ella, corriendo a su lado. - ¿Qué le ha pasado?

\- Cierre la puerta antes de que entre alguien más. – contestó él. Cada vez que hablaba le dolía muchísimo todo el cuerpo.

Hermione obedeció y se tumbó a su lado.

\- A ver, Granger, ya que quería ser mi asistente. Tráigame del armario de pociones un frasco que no está etiquetado y tiene un contenido completamente negro. Está en el estante de arriba del todo.

Hermione asintió y corrió a hacer la tarea que Snape le había encomendado. Le costó un poco encontrar el frasco.

\- No hace falta que se de prisa, Granger. Solamente me estoy desangrando. – dijo él, irónico.

Finalmente, Hermione lo encontró y corrió hasta él.

\- Quíteme la capa y la camisa. Le advierto que tal vez grite un poco, pero no se preocupe. – dijo él.

Hermione obedeció tan rápido como pudo. Tenía la camisa pegada a la herida, por lo que cada movimiento de tela le causaba un gran dolor al profesor, que soltaba gritos ahogados de tanto en cuanto. Cuando hubo terminado de hacerlo, Snape se echó la poción sobre la herida. Hermione estaba horrorizada: el profesor tenía una herida que iba de izquierda a derecha y no dejaba de sangrar. Parecía profunda, y estaba toda la carne de alrededor de color verde oscuro. En cuanto el líquido negro entró en contacto con la herida, ésta empezó a curarse milagrosamente. Snape estaba muy sudado, pero parecía que recuperaba algo de color a medida que se le iba cerrando la herida.

\- ¿Hago algo más? – preguntó Hermione, todavía muy impactada por lo que había visto.

\- Ya está, Granger. En dos días ya no habrá ni marca. Siento haberla asustado. – dijo él.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – preguntó ella.

\- Supongo que es justo que le de una explicación. – dijo él. – Pero déjeme darme una ducha primero, doy asco lleno de sangre y veneno. Puede esperar en mi salón. Venga, ayúdeme a levantarme.

Hermione sujetó a Snape por debajo de un brazo mientras se ponía en pie, y le acompañó hasta la puerta del baño.

\- Hasta aquí, Granger. No pretenderá ayudarme a ducharme. – dijo él, viendo que la chica no le dejaba ir.

\- ¿Seguro que puede solo? – preguntó ella, preocupada.

\- En peores circunstancias he estado. Espere aquí si quiere, o si lo prefiere váyase a su sala común, no es obligatorio que se quede.

\- Le espero aquí, si necesitara algo solo tiene que llamarme. – dijo ella, que se sentó en el sofá aún preocupada. Su mente no paraba de dar vueltas, ¿Quién podría haberle hecho eso a Snape?

Al cabo de diez o quince minutos, Snape salió del baño con una toalla envuelta en el cuerpo. Hermione pensó que nunca antes había visto algo tan sexy y empezó a notar calor, pero también se sintió mal por pensar en eso cuando su profesor se encontraba herido. Sin decir palabra, y viendo que Hermione le miraba embobada, fue a su habitación y se puso ropa limpia. Le dolía tanto el pecho que no pudo ponerse parte de arriba, así que iba únicamente en pantalones.

\- ¿Mejor? – preguntó ella. Snape se sentó en el sofá a su lado.

\- Si, gracias Granger. – contestó él. – Ahora estoy un poco dolorido, pero bien, nada que el tiempo no pueda curar.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – preguntó ella otra vez, cogiéndole la mano. Snape se tensó y Hermione pensaba que iba a retirar su mano, pero al final no lo hizo.

\- Digamos que… no es bueno hacer enfadar al señor tenebroso. – contestó Snape.

\- ¡¿Voldemort?! – preguntó Hermione, poniéndose una mano en la boca.

\- Sht. – Snape le reprimió. – No puedo darle muchos detalles por razones obvias, pero el señor tenebroso le había encomendado una misión muy importante a Malfoy, misión que yo tenía que supervisar… Y, digamos, no le ha sentado muy bien que hayan encerrado a Malfoy a Azkaban. No es la primera vez que me castiga así, primero me lanza un par de maldiciones de tortura y al final le pide a su serpiente que me envenene un poco, para que me esfuerce más la próxima vez.

Hermione empezó a llorar.

\- Es culpa mía. Malfoy está en Azkaban por mi culpa. Si no fuera por mi, Malfoy seguiría libre y usted no habría sido torturado.

\- No se haga la protagonista, Granger. Es culpa del tonto de Malfoy. Él sabía las consecuencias de sus actos. Si a mi me ha hecho esto el señor tenebroso, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que le hará a él. Pero no ha sido su culpa.

\- Lo siento mucho. – dijo ella, que aún se sentía culpable.

\- Venga, venga, que ya le he dicho que no es culpa suya. Por favor deje de llorar, ya ha pasado. Por cierto, ya que quiere ser mi asistente va a atener que ayudar a preparar más antídoto contra Nagini, para tener más para la próxima vez. – a Hermione se le cayó el alma a los pies ¿el profesor creía que habría una próxima vez? – Se tarda dos horas en prepararla, empezaremos mañana, que hoy no me encuentro con fuerzas.

\- Todo lo que necesite. – contestó ella, asintiendo y dejando de llorar para no hacer sentir incómodo a Snape.

\- ¿A qué había venido? – preguntó él, recordando que Hermione había llamado a su puerta. – Digo, si se encontraba aquí en las mazmorras será que quería verme ¿no?

\- Sí. – afirmó ella. – Era para saber cuándo empezaría mis tareas como asistenta, pero ya me ha dicho que mañana.

\- Perfecto entonces. – dijo él, que se tumbó un poco en el sofá, dolorido.

\- ¿Le traigo algo? ¿No prefiere tumbarse en la cama? – preguntó ella, preocupada viendo las caras de dolor que ponía. Sabía que a pesar de que Snape se quisiera hacer el duro, debía estar pasando por un profundo dolor.

\- Estoy bien, estoy bien. – repitió él. – Un whiskey no me iría nada mal. ¿Quiere algo usted? ¿Tiene hambre?

Con un movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer un vaso y una botella de whiskey que en el aire llenó el vaso. De un trago, Snape se lo bebió todo. Hermione pensó que lo hacía para mitigar la sensación de color.

\- De momento no quiero nada, gracias.

Snape dejó el vaso en el suelo y se llevó una mano al vientre.

\- También quería decirle otra cosa. – dijo ella, visiblemente un poco incómoda. Snape no contestó, dejándola hablar. - Verá… usted antes ha dicho que se aprovechó de mi porque yo estaba vulnerable (o algo así). Quería pedirle que no piense eso, por favor.

\- Granger… Tanto usted como yo sabemos que estuvo mal.

\- No puede estar mal si me hizo sentir tan bien. – dijo ella, ruborizándose máximamente. Estaba casi temblando.

\- ¿Le hizo sentir bien? – preguntó Snape. Por el dolor tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba cada vez más estirado, pero estaba sonriendo. – Será que soy un gran besador entonces.

\- Espero que no sea inapropiado el comentario, pero llevaba semanas queriendo hacerlo. – confesó ella, que se levantó y se puso de rodillas al lado del sofá, dejando sus caras muy juntas otra vez. – El otro día, cuando preparé la Amorteina, me di cuenta de que olía a usted.

Snape abrió los ojos y la miró a los suyos. Estuvieron unos segundos mirándose.

\- Parece que ahora es usted la que se aprovecha de mi vulnerabilidad. - dijo él, aún sonriendo. – Es muy bonito esto que me dice, pero me temo que no soy para usted. Ya ha visto lo que pasa conmigo, no le daría más que disgustos. Usted merece algo mucho mejor… Además de que estar con usted está estrictamente prohibido. Y le saco cuánto ¿15 años? ¿17?

\- Vamos a hacer una cosa. – dijo ella. – Deje que me aproveche de usted y su vulnerabilidad esta noche. Solo una noche, para hacerle sentir mejor. Y, a partir de mañana, que vuelva todo a la normalidad.

Hermione se acercó a él y le besó en los labios otra vez. Ambos lo disfrutaron sabiendo que estaban comiendo el fruto prohibido, alimentando sus pecados, fortaleciendo un vínculo irrompible.

\- Granger… - dijo Snape. – Esto es muy inapropiado.

\- Lo sé. Espéreme en la cama, voy a buscar algo.

La castaña corrió a su dormitorio para informar a sus amigos que no iba a cenar con ellos, y le dijo a Ginny que tampoco iría a dormir porque tenía que aprovechar que era luna llena para hacer una poción especial. Ninguno se extrañó demasiado, pues estaban pensando en sus propias cosas. Hermione se dio una ducha rápida de cuerpo, se puso el conjunto de ropa interior que había comprado con Ginny bajo el uniforme, cogió un camisón negro bastante sexy y un frasco de aceites esenciales y unas velas y corrió otra vez hasta las mazmorras.

Al llegar, entró directamente al salón donde estaba hacía unos minutos Snape y vio que el hombre ya no estaba. Contenta, se puso el camisón sexy y miró sigilosamente por la puerta de la habitación, donde Snape se hallaba tumbado en su cama con una mano recorriendo su herida. Sin hacer ruido, hizo que las velas flotaran por la habitación y se encendieran. Era un clima extremadamente erótico.

\- Profesor. – dijo ella, entrando tímidamente en la habitación.

_"__¿Te has vuelto loca, Hermione? Esto parecía mucho mejor plan cuando estaba solo en tu cabeza…"._– Se decía la chica, que de pronto se sentía muy expuesta a pesar de que el profesor la había visto en bañador innumerables veces.

Snape tuvo que asegurarse varias veces de que lo que veía no era un delirio o un sueño.

_"__¿Qué pretende esta chica? Si estoy hecho polvo… ¿No querrá que…? Le he dicho que era totalmente inapropiado y mira cómo se viste… ¿Se ha vuelto loca?"_

Al ver que el hombre no decía nada, se tumbó a su lado en la cama.

\- Granger, está preciosa pero… - empezó a decir él. Entonces, ella le besó otra vez, interrumpiéndole.

Snape estaba como loco, pero también se moría de dolor. Estuvieron unos minutos besándose, sin hacer nada más.

\- He pensado que tal vez le iría bien un masaje. – dijo ella, mostrándole el frasco de aceite. Ambos parecían muy nerviosos.

\- Granger, me temo que para mi hoy no es una buena noche para hacer lo que usted creo que pretende que hagamos. No rendiría ni al. 10%, y no quiero eso para su primera vez. Porque… ¿qué pretende usted que hagamos?

Hermione se puso muy muy roja, y dejó el frasco en la cama. Estaba claro que Snape había malinterpretado lo que ella quería hacer. Es decir, claro que se moría por tener sexo con él, pero no estando en esas condiciones.

\- No quería hacer eso con usted. – dijo ella. Snape se avergonzó entonces de lo que había dicho y se sintió un pervertido, y Hermione se dio cuenta de ello. – Digo, ahora que lo pienso es normal que usted haya pensado que yo quería… pero no. O sea, yo me muero de ganas pero sé que usted no se encuentra bien, así que ni se me ocurriría proponérselo.

Ante eso, Snape subió una ceja. _"¿Se muere de ganas?"_Pensó. "_Yo también me muero de ganas, maldito señor tenebroso y maldita Nagini del infierno, que me han dejado completamente fuera de comate… O no…_". Estaba pensando esto mirando a Hermione y cuando quiso darse cuenta miró hacia abajo y pudo apreciar el gran bulto que se le marcaba en los pantalones a pesar de lo mal que se encontraba. Cuando bajó él la vista, también lo hizo Hermione, que abrió mucho los ojos y notó cómo la parte inferior de su conjunto sexy se humedecía. Snape intentó cubrírselo con la sábana.

\- Entonces, estamos de acuerdo que pese a … la situación… nada de sexo esta noche. – sentenció él. – Venga, túmbese a mi lado y vuelva a besarme.

Hermione obedeció. Ninguno de los dos había estado antes tanto tiempo besándose con una persona. Tal vez llevaban una hora de besos, mimos y caricias sin hablar cuando Snape dijo.

\- No ha cenado, señorita Granger.

\- Le he cenado a usted. – contestó ella, divertida.

\- Deje que encargue algo para usted. ¿Qué le apetece? ¿Un poco de pescado? ¿Qué tal rodaballo?

\- No me hace falta comida, de verdad. Estoy tan bien aquí. No quiero desperdiciar ni un segundo de la noche. - dijo ella.

\- Creo que ya me duele bastante menos. – dijo él. - ¿Sabe, Granger? Cuando preparó la poción, la Amorteina, el olor que desprendía el caldero también me recordaba mucho a usted. Yo no puedo tumbarme boca abajo porque me moriría del dolor, pero me gustaría que usted lo hiciera y me dejara hacerle un masaje en la espalda.

\- Me sabe mal, el masaje tenía que ser para usted.

\- Venga, no se queje tanto que le va a gustar.

Hermione se quitó el camisón, dejando ver su ropa interior sexy.

\- Pero bueno, señorita Granger. – dijo el profesor, mirándola milímetro a milímetro. - ¿Cómo viene así a mi despacho?

\- No profesor, no vengo así a su despacho. Vengo así a su cama. ¿Le gusta?

Como respuesta, Snape la atrajo hacia sí y le dio un beso muy diferente a los anteriores: es vez no fue suave ni tierno, fue fogoso y apasionado.

\- Póngase boca abajo. – dijo Snape. Hermione obedeció sin rechistar.

Con dedos expertos, Snape le desabrochó el sujetador. Se estaba poniendo enfermo solo de mirarla. Su espalda blanca no tenía ni una imperfección, y el tanga negro que llevaba no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Se puso un poco de acietes esenciales en los dedos y empezó a masajear a la chica. Los dedos de Snape eran expertos, mágicos. Jamás había experimentado nada tan placentero.

Empezó por las cervicales, parecía que el profesor sabía dónde tenía que tocar o presionar en cada momento justo. Hermione, que hasta entonces había estado un poco tensa por la vergüenza, empezó a relajarse. Tanto lo hizo, que de tanto en cuanto iba soltando pequeños gemidos.

\- Si en algún momento quiere que pare, o hay algo que no le gusta o que preferiría que no le hiciera, dígalo. ¿Entendido? – le susurró Snape.

\- Todo me encanta. – dijo Hermione.

Snape fue bajando por la espalda hasta llegar a las lumbares, Hermione se sentía como si acabara de nacer, parecía que tenía un cuerpo nuevo. El olor del aceite también contribuía en su relajación. Sabía que la espalda estaba terminando, y Hermione temía que el profesor parara. Quería que continuara bajando, que tocara ese sitio que tenía actualmente tan caliente. Sin embargo, Snape pasó de largo su trasero, apenas rozándolo con sus dedos, y procedió a masajear las piernas. Empezó de abajo para arriba, focalizándose en sus muslos. Hermione creía que no iba a sobrevivir, era imposible sentir tanto placer.

\- ¿Está bien? – preguntó Snape.

Como respuesta, Hermione soltó un gemido mucho más alto que los anteriores. Snape sonrió. A pesar de todo, seguía siendo un experto en el arte del amor con las mujeres. Interpretó ese sonido como un permiso, por lo que sin reparo cogió las nalgas de la chica y también empezó a amasarlas. Hermione notaba que su ropa interior estaba empapada, y no podía evitar desear que Snape le tocara más al centro. Tras minutos de volver a Hermione loca, Snape paró un segundo y le dijo.

\- Solo si lo desea, puede girarse y la haré ver las estrellas.

Hermione no tardó ni dos segundos en obedecer. Ya no pensaba en nada, simplemente estaba concentrada en todas esas nuevas sensaciones que el profesor le estaba haciendo sentir.

A Snape le fascinaban los pechos, siempre había sido así. Por lo tanto, al ver los de Hermione tras el sujetador desabrochado no pudo evitar quitarle la prenda de forma casi violenta y empezar a lamérselos. Hermione entonces supo a qué se refería Snape con "Ver las estrellas". Mientras hacía esto, la herida que estaba aún cicatrizando le dolió muchísimo, pero no paró viendo que Hermione se estaba volviendo loca. Decidió que ya había jugado bastante con ella, por lo que introdujo su mano dentro del tanga de la chica y empezó a hacer con los dedos eso que se le daba tan y tan bien. Hermione seguía sin poder creerse aún que su cuerpo le podía brindar tanto placer, y en menos de tres minutos tuvo un orgasmo tan intenso que casi le hizo perder la conciencia. Cuando eso sucedió, Snape se retiró, le dio un beso en los labios y se tumbó en la cama.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante varios minutos.

\- Eso ha sido… - empezó la chica, pero no encontraba ninguna palabra que pudiera describir lo que sentía. – Gracias.

\- No me de las gracias, Granger. – dijo él, muy satisfecho y orgulloso.

Entonces, por un momento, Hermione se horrorizó. Ahora le tocaba a ella devolverle el favor, y nunca antes lo había hecho, por lo que no sabía muy bien cómo tenía que proceder.

\- Ahora es mi turno. – dijo ella.

\- De eso ni hablar. – dijo Snape. – Ahora, vamos a abrazarnos y a dormir. Son ya las 12 de la noche.

\- Pero…- dijo Hermione.

\- Nada de peros. – contestó Severus. Atrapó a la castaña en sus brazos, apagó con un hechizo no verbal todas las velas y cerró los ojos.

Ambos se durmieron rápido, más tranquilos de lo que habían estado en toda su vida.

Y ahora tengo que despedirme por unos días. Me voy de vacaciones y no podré escribir. Espero que el regalito final os haya gustado :). Por favor, dejadme comentarios si me echáis de menos y queréis que escriba más! Eso siempre motiva un montón!


	16. Chapter 16

La mañana siguiente, Hermione se despertó con un ruido. Alguien a su alrededor se estaba moviendo. Desconcertada, tuvo que esperar unos segundos hasta recordar dónde estaba y qué había pasado. Al final, se acordó de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior y se dio cuenta de que lo que se movía a su lado era el profesor Snape, que se estaba levantando de la cama.

\- Buenos días. - dijo ella, dándose la vuelta para mirarle.

\- Buenos días, Granger. - dijo él.

Al girarse, Hermione vio que la cicatriz que tenía el hombre en la barriga estaba de color negro verdoso, y que se la estaba tapando con una mano. Seguramente, tardaba tanto en levantarse porque le dolía mucho.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra? - preguntó ella, preocupada.

\- No se preocupe. Vuelva a dormirse, ahora vengo.

En el baño Snape se aseó y comprobó frente al espejo el mal aspecto que tenía su herida. "_Justamente el día en que tengo a una chica en la cama tiene que pasarme esto... Ya es mala suerte_."  
Snape volvió a la habitación y se encontró a la chica sentada en la cama. Se había puesto la camiseta que él utilizaba normalmente de pijama pero que por la herida no se podía poner.

\- ¿Como ha dormido usted? - preguntó él, sentándose justo al lado de la chica y dándole un tierno beso de buenos días.

\- Mejor que nunca. - dijo ella. - ¿Nos tumbamos?

Snape no contestó, simplemente se estiró y Hermione le copió, poniéndose boca abajo y abrazando el cojín. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, hasta que Snape dijo en medio suspiro.

\- Está guapísima cuando se pone mi ropa.

\- ¿El profesor Snape me está haciendo un cumplido? - preguntó ella incrédula.

\- No haga que me arrepienta.

\- Bueno, muchas gracias, profesor. Yo, en cambio, pienso que usted está más guapo cuando no lleva su ropa. - dijo ella, juguetona.

\- Granger... - dijo él, dubitativo.

\- Profesor. - dijo ella, acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios.

\- ¿Se acuerda de lo que me dijo ayer? - preguntó él, alejándose un poco.

\- Va a tener usted que concretar un poco más... ayer pasaron muchas cosas.

\- Me dijo que solo esta noche, que a partir de hoy todo volvería a la normalidad.- dijo él, cerrando los ojos, como si le pesara lo que acababa de decir. - Y así es como debe ser.

\- Sé lo que dije, pero yo ya no puedo volver a la normalidad profesor. ¿No podemos quedarnos todo el día en la cama y disfrutar un poco más? Hoy es sábado, no hay clases... - Hermione estaba intentando parpadear mucho, tal y como Ginny le había dicho que tenía que hacer cuando quisiera conseguir algo de un hombre.

\- Vamos Granger, levántese y vaya a desayunar, que ayer no cenamos. La espero luego por la tarde para hacer la poción que le comenté ayer. Que sea todo estrictamente profesional ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo. Lo siento, creía que después de lo que pasó ayer esto sería algo más que "estrictamente profesional". - Hermione estaba decepcionada y no se molestó en ocultarlo.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco, no quería herir a la chica pero sabía que no era bueno que ella empezara a tener sentimientos por él. Entonces, empezó a sentirse culpable. Si no quería que ella tuviera sentimientos por él ¿Por qué le hizo la noche anterior todo lo que le hizo? En el fondo, él sabía que para ella el placer físico estaba absolutamente ligado al placer emocional...  
Hermione cogió toda su ropa y se encerró en el baño a cambiarse, no sabía por qué pero ahora le daba vergüenza que el profesor siguiera viéndola. Se sentía rechazada, y no le gustaba ese sentimiento. Se presentó al gran comedor y no vio ni a Harry ni a Ron, por lo que se sentó con Ginny.

\- Vaya, así que haciendo pociones toda la noche ¿eh? - preguntó Ginny.

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Hermione desconcertada, luego se acordó de la mentira que le había dicho a su amiga. - Ah, si.

\- Ya. Pues no parece que tengas muchas ojeras. - comentó la pelirroja.

\- ¿No? Qué bien. - dijo Hermione, sabiendo que Ginny empezaba a sospechar que algo no cuadraba.

\- Si, yo diría que te has dormido haciendo pociones ¿no? - preguntó ella.

\- Bueno... puede ser que me echara una siesta. - Hermione estaba incómoda.

\- ¿En pijama? - preguntó la pelirroja, levantando una ceja.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Hermione. - Estaba en la torre de astronomía, ya te lo dije.

\- Pues haría frío allí con el camisón sexy que te regalé por tu cumpleaños.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y se atragantó con el zumo de calabaza que estaba bebiendo.

\- Te sobresale de la mochila. - dijo Ginny como explicación. - Y ahora cuéntamelo todo, maldita. ¿Dónde has dormido y por qué me has mentido?

\- Lo siento Ginny... - dijo ella, avergonzada de sentir que su mentira había sido descubierta. - Pues... No te lo puedo decir.

En esos momentos, ambas chicas se callaron viendo que McGonagall pasaba por su lado. Cuando se hubo alejado, Hermione continuó.

\- Tienes razón, he pasado la noche con un chico, pero de momento no te puedo decir quién... Por favor, no insistas, te lo terminaré contando pero no todavía.

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¿Has pasado la noche? ¿Lo habéis hecho? ¿Quién es? Ay, me has dicho que no pregunte quién es pero no lo he podido evitar. Necesito todos los detalles.

\- Pues... Hemos dormido juntos. - dijo ella. - pero él no puede tener ahora una relación, así que creo que todo ha terminado...

\- ¿Tiene a otra?

\- No es eso...

\- ¿Lo habéis hecho?

\- Solo te interesa lo que te interesa a ti, eh...

\- Ya lo sabes.

\- Pues no lo hemos hecho pero... me puse lo que nos compramos el otro día. - dijo Hermione susurrando. - Y él me... bueno, me hizo un masaje... especial.

\- ¿Especial, especial? - preguntó Ginny, con voz seductora, a lo que Hermione, muerta de vergüenza, asintió.

\- ¡Eres una golfilla! - gritó Ginny, por lo que varias personas de su alrededor se giraron a mirarlas. Pero eso no fue lo peor, en esos momentos, Snape estaba justo detrás de las chicas.

\- ¡Shhht! - le reprimió Hermione.

\- Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por gritar en medio del Gran Comedor. - dijo Snape con voz contundente y haciendo que ambas chicas se giraran.

Snape no sabía cuál de las dos hacía más cara de sorpresa y pánico.

\- Yo... lo siento profesor Snape. - dijo Ginny. - No volverá a suceder.

\- Yo también lo siento, profesor Snape. No tiene de qué preocuparse, no volverá a suceder. - dijo Hermione, que no sabía hasta qué punto había escuchado Snape pero quería dejarle claro que su secreto estaba a salvo. Cuando Snape se hubo alejado, Ginny soltó una risita.

\- ¿Y cuándo vais a hacerlo? - preguntó Ginny.

\- Pues me temo que nunca, Ginny. Ya te he dicho que es complicado, él arriesga mucho estando conmigo...

\- Qué dices, chica. Si ya habéis llegado tan lejos no puedes permitir que ahora se acobarde.

\- Bueno, mira... cosas que pasan.

\- En fin, ya pensaremos en algo ¿vale? Ahora tengo que irme, que he quedado para terminar un trabajo de herbología. Te dejo con Harry y Ron, que vienen a desayunar.

Harry y Ron no notaron nada raro en Hermione. Estuvieron conversando animadamente y luego fueron a los jardines a que los chicos volaran un poco con sus escobas mientras Hermione leía un libro. Después de comer, Hermione se dirigió a las mazmorras para ayudar a Snape como asistenta de asignatura. Llamó a la puerta y esperó a que Snape le abriera paso. Al hacerlo, entró un poco nerviosa.

\- Profesor, vengo a hacer mi primera poción como asistenta. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

El profesor, seco y tajante le escribió las instrucciones en la pizarra como si fuera una clase más continuó leyendo algo en su mesa. Hermione se puso a trabajar cuanto antes y sin rechistar. Ambos estaban en silencio, pero al cabo de media hora Hermione sintió la necesidad de hablar.

\- No tengo muy claro si cuando hoy hemos dicho que todo tenía que volver a la normalidad se refería a que no volveríamos a dormir juntos, besarnos y así o si ya no podríamos ser más amigos.

\- ¿Amigos? - preguntó Snape. Hermione asintió. - No veo por qué a usted le interesaría ser amiga mía.

\- Es usted muy interesante, y me divierto mucho con usted . - contestó Hermione. El profesor Snape arrugó la nariz, nunca nadie le había dicho que se divirtiera con él. - Sé que con lo que ha pasado no va a ser fácil, pero para mi será mucho más fácil saber que por lo menos puedo hablarle con confianza. Le prometo que no le volveré a besar hasta que me lo pida.

\- ¿Hasta que se lo pida? - preguntó Snape, soltando una pequeña carcajada. - Está bien, "amigos" entonces.

\- Gracias. - dijo Hermione, continuando la poción.

\- No tiene que darme las gracias. - dijo Snape. - Y ya que somos "amigos", permítame hacerle una pregunta... ¿Por qué Weasley le ha llamado "golfilla" delante de toda la escuela?

\- Bueno yo... no le he dicho nada sobre usted, si eso es lo que le preocupa. - Snape la miraba, esperando que continuara hablando. - Pero ha visto que no he dormido en mi cama esta noche y que se me salía un poco de la mochila el camisón que ella me regaló por mi cumpleaños... Así que le he contado un poco que he dormido con un chico. Pero no que fue usted, solo... las acciones de la noche.  
Snape abrió mucho los ojos.

\- Creí que eso eran cosas... privadas. ¿Entiende que mi empleo está en juego?

\- Tampoco he entrado en detalles. Lo siento... - se disculpó ella. - Pero ya le he dicho, ella ni sospecha que usted es el chico. O bueno, el hombre...

\- En fin... - suspiró Snape. - ¿Cómo va la poción?

\- Muy bien, ahora tengo que esperar durante tres horas.

\- Puede marcharse entonces, tengo cosas que hacer. Si vuelvo a necesitarla ya se lo haré saber.

\- ¿Seguro que no quiere que me quede? Podríamos hacer algo... ¿Tomamos un té?  
Snape parecía molesto, y Hermione supuso que era por lo que le había contado de Ginny.

\- No, gracias. Tengo faena. Cierre la puerta al salir.

Ella obedeció, un poco triste. Pasó el resto del día en la biblioteca, terminando trabajos y adelantando un poco de lectura. El día siguiente no tuvo

noticias de Snape, y cuando se acercó a su despacho y llamó a la puerta nadie contestó. No podía dejar de pensar en sus labios, sus caricias, sus

brazos... y su herida.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pues ya tenemos el siguiente capítulo aquí :)! ¿Me habéis echado de menos? Si queréis ver cómo continua espero ver algún comentario vuestro (por ejemplo, sería interesante saber de qué país sois los lectores de la historia!) :) Y si la historia os gusta no olvidéis marcarla como favorita para recibir un mail cada vez que suba capítulo nuevo!


	17. Chapter 17

El lunes se preparó a consciencia para la clase de pociones, esperando poder hablar con él ni que fuera la final de la clase. Trabajó como nunca para obtener una poción perfecta, y pensaba que lo había conseguido cuando dejó el frasquito en la mesa del profesor. Se había quedado la última a propósito, así que mirando que nadie escuchara le comentó a Snape disimuladamente:

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra, profesor? - dijo ella. - Me refiero a que si ya tiene la herida bien.

\- Aunque no es de su incumbencia, me encuentro perfectamente. - dijo él, seco y tajante.

\- Creía que quedamos como "amigos", por lo que creía que sí que era de mi incumbencia saber cómo se encuentra.

\- Pues entonces, tal vez no deberíamos ser amigos. - dijo él, levantando los ojos y mirando de forma intimidante a Hermione. - Mire, Granger, ya he hecho suficientes tonterías con usted. No vuelva a molestarme.

\- ¿Tonterías? - preguntó ella, ofendida. - ¿Lo que hemos hecho son tonterías para usted?

A Snape se le partió el alma al ver que los ojos de Hermione se llenaban de lágrimas. "_Pues claro que no son tonterías, pero veo que te estás empezando a enamorar de mi y esto solo puede traerte problemas y disgustos. No quiero hacerte daño_."

\- Si ha dejado ya su poción en la mesa, puede irse. Gracias. - dijo finalmente, también seco y tajante. La chica, sin embargo, no se movió. Snape volvió a hablar. - ¿Sabe, Granger? Creo que le haría bien buscarse a un chico de su edad. Seguro que alguno habrá que esté interesado en usted ¿no?

\- Yo no quiero a un chico de mi edad... Le quiero a usted. - dijo ella, empezando a llorar. - Si está castigándome por lo del otro día, porque yo no le hice nada a usted... lo siento.

\- Por favor, no me venga ahora con tonterías. - dijo él, burlándose.

\- Entonces ¿Qué pasa? ¿Usted no me quiere a mi? - preguntó ella, dando un pequeño golpe en la mesa.

Snape se dio cuenta entonces que hasta que él no la hiriera de verdad, ella no se despegaría de él. Claro que la quería.

\- ¿No se da cuenta de lo ridícula que está, suplicándole a un hombre que claramente no le corresponde como usted querría?

Hermione, que aún no se creía lo que acababa de escuchar, se dio la vuelta con lágrimas en los ojos y empezó a andar.

\- No le voy a molestar más. Si todavía necesita algo de mi como asistente de pociones ya me lo hará saber.

Harry y Ron estaban fuera charlando, y al ver a Hermione salir llorando se preocuparon.

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho el maldito murciélago? - preguntó Harry.

\- Nada, resulta que la poción no me había salido tan bien como había pensado. Da igual, hoy tengo el día sensible ¿vale?

\- Uy, Harry, creo que eso significa que está en sus días. Mejor no molestarla entonces. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? - preguntó Ron, tan sensible como siempre. - ¿Quieres chocolate Hermione? Ginny siempre dice que eso ayuda a mejorar el ánimo.

\- Pues... la verdad es que me apetece. - dijo ella. - Pero Ron ¿No tenías hoy la prueba para asistente de vuelo?

\- Aún quedan tres horas, no te preocupes. Con lo que he practicado durante el fin de semana voy bastante confiado. - contestó él.

\- Mi prueba es esta noche con Lupin. - dijo Harry, sin que nadie le hubiera preguntado. - ¿Qué creéis que habrá preparado?

Hablando con sus amigos, Hermione se sintió un poco mejor. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que la sensación de vacío al sentir que había perdido toda posibilidad de estar con Snape le inundara el alma. Bebieron una taza de chocolate caliente y luego Hermione acompañó a Ron a la prueba de asistente de vuelo. La verdad es que lo tuvo bastante fácil, pues solamente dos personas más se habían apuntado y eran dos chicos Hufflepuff que no volaban muy bien y querían seguir practicando. Aún y así, Ron lo dio todo e hizo incluso algunas acrobacias y trucos. Cuando la profesora le dijo que el puesto era suyo no pudo evitar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Dio la mano a sus dos competidores y junto a Hermione volvieron a la Sala Común. Justo cuando entraban, Harry salía para su prueba.

\- ¡Me lo han dado! - dijo él, orgulloso. - Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a Mamá, nunca antes nadie en la familia ha sido asistente de ningún profesor.

\- Enhorabuena, deseadme suerte a mi. - dijo Harry, un poco nervioso.

El puesto de asistente del profesor Lupin estaba muy concurrido: había corrido la voz que el asistente podría ver al profesor transformado las noches de luna llena y muchos curiosos se acercaron a ver qué había preparado. Todos se decepcionaron al ver que la prueba consistía en hacer un escrito explicando alguna idea para hacer en una clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras para primer año, incluido Harry. Sin embargo, puso todo su empeño para intentar conseguir el puesto. Al final, con la práctica que tenía como jefe y organizador de las sesiones del ED, consiguió hacer el mejor escrito y el puesto también fue para él.  
Animado, volvió a la Sala Común con sus amigos donde Ron seguía repitiendo en bucle todas las piruetas que había hecho en su prueba. Harry les contó que él también tenía el puesto, así que contentos fueron a celebrarlo al gran comedor. La única que no estaba feliz era Hermione, pero intentaba no pensar en lo que había pasado con Snape. Había comido únicamente una salchicha cuando vio que Snape entraba en el Gran Comedor. Al verle caminar con tanta indiferencia y sin signos de estar afectado por lo que le había dicho, se le revolvió el estómago.

\- Si me disculpáis, me voy a la Sala Común, se me ha quitado el apetito. - dijo. Harry y Ron se miraron sin entender nada, pero no le hicieron preguntas y siguieron comiendo.

Hermione llegó a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama, rompiendo a llorar desconsoladamente. "_He sido una estúpida... Está claro que yo nunca le he importado. Todos tienen razón cuando dicen que es cruel_.". No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando sus compañeras entraron en la habitación. Ella tenía las cortinas de su cama corridas, por lo que no se preocupó de ocultar su rostro lloroso y continuó lamentándose y llorando en silencio. Apenas durmió esa noche, no entendía la bipolaridad de Snape. Un día la dejaba dormir en su cama, la besaba, la abrazaba... y al día siguiente la tratara como una basura, como si no le importara nada. Estaba hecha un lío, y lo que más le dolía era no poder contarle nada a sus amigos. La mañana siguiente Hermione tenía un aspecto sinceramente horrible: ojos hinchados, ojeras, ojos rojos... Pero eso no le importó, se dio una ducha y mientras bajaba por la escalera de caracol que comunicaba las habitaciones de las chicas con la sala común se encontró a Ginny.

\- ¿Qué diablos te ha pasado? - preguntó la pelirroja.

\- Pues él... digamos que ha cortado conmigo, aunque nunca fuéramos nada. - dijo Hermione, mirando al suelo avergonzada.

\- Después de lo que me contaste no puedes decir que nunca fuisteis nada, Hermione. - contestó Ginny. - Y si ha cortado contigo no puede verte así. Tiene que pensar que no te importa, que no tiene control sobre ti. Vamos, voy a arreglarte lo de los ojos con una crema mágica que tengo.

Hermione agradeció el apoyo de su amiga y decidió que tenía razón, no quería darle a Snape la satisfacción de que pensar que tenía control sobre ella. Ella siempre había sido una chica feminista, poderosa, valiente... No iba a mostrarse como un alma en pena por ningún hombre.

\- ... Y me dijo que me buscara a otro. - terminó de contar Hermione.

\- Pues vaya idiota. Pero bueno, si es lo que quiere, es lo que tendrá.- dijo Ginny. - Tienes que pensar a quién odia él y luego darle celos. Así se dará cuenta de lo que se ha perdido.

Hermione pensó unos segundos, pero por el momento descartó la idea.

\- Mira Ginny, da igual. ¿Sabes? Voy a hacerte caso y olvidarle. Al fin y al cabo, si no era para mi seguro que puedo encontrar a alguien mejor... ¿Qué tal tú con Harry?

\- Pues había pensado en pedirle salir yo, ya que él no da el paso... ¿Cómo lo verías? Pero he pensado que aún no, que mejor espero la noche de Halloween...

\- Pues me parece estupendo. He pillado a Harry mirándote embobado millones de veces esta semana, pero parece que no se atreve. ¿Quieres que hable con él?

\- No, da igual. Organizaré algo especial para Halloween. Me ayudarás ¿verdad?

\- ¡Por supuesto! - contestó Hermione, sonriendo por primera vez en toda la mañana.


	18. Chapter 18

Durante dos semanas Hermione ignoró por completo a Snape. Seguía muy ofendida, y siempre que Hermione tenía que hacer de asistente de pociones Snape se lo notificaba por carta y le dejaba las instrucciones escritas en la pizarra de la mazmorra, pero sin embargo él nunca estaba presente. Así que Hermione, triste y dolida, preparaba las pociones en silencio y luego volvía a su habitación. No había ido a nadar más días a la sala de los menesteres, e ignoraba si Snape había ido. Quería pensar que ya no le importaba, pero lo cierto es que cada noche se dormía pensando en sus besos y en cuánto le echaba de menos. Por otra parte, también se despertaba constantemente por las noches soñando en lo que había pasado con Malfoy, por lo que siempre se encontraba cansada.  
Tras ese periodo de tiempo, llegó la primera excursión a Hogsmeade. El clima era húmedo y frío; era el típico día en el que nadie hubiera salido del castillo si no fuera día de excursión. Harry, Ron y Hermione siguieron su rutina habitual: Honey Dukes, Zonko's... Y como hacía tanto frío decidieron entrar a tomarse algo a las tres escobas. Allí se encontraba también Ginny, cuyas amigas habían ido a comprar más dulces. Ella tenía tanto frío que había decidido esperarlas bebiéndose una cerveza de mantequilla. Se sentaron los cuatro en una mesa, un poco apretados porque había muchísima gente en el pub. Hablaban animadamente cuando Ron dijo:

\- No me lo puedo creer, ¿Snape tiene novia? - preguntó Ron, señalando una de las mesas más alejadas.

A Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón y miró donde Ron señalaba. Snape se encontraba de cara a ellos y en frente suyo, y dándoles la espalda, se veía la silueta de una chica rubia a la que Snape estaba cogiendo la mano. Hermione quería llorar.

\- No puede ser, seguro que no. - dijo Harry. - ¿Qué chica en su sano juicio querría algo con él? Tal vez la ha embrujado...

Se quedaron mirándo al profesor un rato, pero él no miraba en su dirección. Al final, vieron como ambos se levantaban y Snape abrazaba a la chica. Le susurró algo al oído y ambos se fueron del local. Snape iba cogiéndola por el hombro.

\- Pues parece que sí. Mirad, chicos. Snape ha encontrado novia antes que vosotros. - dijo Ginny riéndose.

Todos reían excepto Hermione, que tenía ganas de romper todo lo que tenía delante. A ella nunca la había llevado a un sitio a tomar cerveza de mantequilla.

\- Por cierto, Hermione, mañana es tu cumpleaños ¿Verdad? ¿Compramos alguna botella de hidromiel para celebrarlo? La colaremos bajo la capa de invisibilidad al castillo. - dijo Ron.

\- Como queráis. - contestó ella, desanimada.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los chicos salieron. Estaban ya preparándose para volver al castillo cuando Hermione vio que Snape a lo lejos se acercaba en su dirección. Dolida y triste, decidió hacerle caso al fin al consejo que Ginny le había dado.

\- Oye Ginny, creo que al final eso de los celos que dijiste va a ser una buena jugada. - dijo Hermione.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntaron Harry y Ron, sin entender nada. Ginny abrió mucho los ojos y se rió.

\- Ginny, lo siento. - dijo Hermione, los chicos aún no entendían nada.- Harry, necesito un favor.

Ginny, que imaginaba lo que Hermione quería, abrió aún más los ojos.

\- ¿Con Harry? ¿De verdad? - preguntó Ginny.

\- Claro. ¿Qué quieres? - dijo Harry.

\- No estoy entendiendo nada. - Dijo Ron.

Hermione vio que tenía que darse prisa, pues Snape se estaba acercando. Ya estaba a unos pocos metros y estaba segura de que los había visto.

\- Tú sígueme el rollo, solo es para darle celos a un chico. - se apresuró a decir.

Entonces, se tiró encima de Harry y le dio un profundo beso en los labios. Ron y Ginny se miraron horrorizados, y Harry, pensando en que Hermione le había dicho que le siguiera el rollo, le cogió por la cabeza. Snape vio toda la escena y no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Algo empezó a arder en su interior y, sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, sacó la varita y separó con un hechizo bruscamente a Harry y Hermione.

\- ¡Quinientos puntos menos para Gryffindor! - gritó enfurismado.

\- ¡No puede quitarnos puntos si no estamos en el castillo! - se quejó Ron.

\- Ron tiene razón, profesor. Además, ¿con qué motivo? - preguntó Hermione.

Había ido hasta Harry y le había cogido la mano. Ginny estaba mirando a su alrededor, intentando buscar a alguien contrariado para ver quién era el chico misterioso de Hermione. Sin embargo, con Snape gritando no podía concentrarse.

\- Está bien, entonces están castigados cuando vuelvan al castillo. Potter y Granger por actos indecorosos e indecentes en público, y Weasley por impertinente. Les espero hoy a las nueve a mi despacho, ni se les ocurra llegar tarde.

Hermione estaba alucinando, al igual que sus compañeros ¿Quién habría esperado una reacción así por parte de Snape? En su interior, Hermione sonrió. Cuando se hubo alejado, los dos chicos se quedaron mirando a Hermione, esperando una explicación.

\- Lo siento, Harry. - se disculpó ella. - Quería darle celos a alguien.

\- ¿A quién? - preguntó Ron.- Y ¿Por qué lo has escogido a él y no a mi?

\- Ginny me dijo que tenía que elegir a alguien a quien esa persona odiara, así que tenía que ser Harry. No os puedo contar más chicos, lo siento.

Todos empezaron a especular y a hacer preguntas de camino al castillo, y Hermione se sintió un poco bien por primera vez en semanas. La reacción de Snape claramente indicaba que le importaba lo que hiciera. Cuando Ron y Harry se hubieron alejado un poco, Hermione cogió del brazo a Ginny.

\- ¿Te has enfadado? - preguntó. Ginny no quería reconocerlo, pero estaba muerta de celos.

\- ¿Tenía que ser precisamente con Harry? - preguntó Ginny. - Las amigas no roban a los chicos de sus amigas...

\- Por favor Ginny, que me dijiste tú que tenía que ser alguien a quien él odiara... ¿Si te lo quisiera robar crees que lo habría hecho delante tuyo y de Ron? Además, ha dado buen resultado. - A Ginny se le escapó media sonrisa.

\- ¿Sí? Va, dime ya quién es... He intentado mirar alrededor, pero con Snape chillando no he podido concentrarme. Por cierto ¿qué mosca le ha picado a Snape? Se ha vuelto como loco, nunca lo había visto así...

Hermione se siguió haciendo la misteriosa. Como llegaron helados al castillo, todos se dieron una ducha de agua bien caliente antes de cenar. Cuando llegó la hora del castigo de Snape, el trío dorado se encontraba en el Gran Comedor.

\- Además, no entiendo por qué estoy castigado yo... ¡Ni siquiera he podido besarme con nadie! - se quejó Ron.

\- Pues si quieres besos, Lavander Brown no ha dejado de mirarte durante toda la cena, tal vez ella te quiera dar alguno. - contestó Hermione.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó Ron ilusionado. Entonces, miró hacia Lavander y en un gesto de intentar ser sexy se tiró el pelo hacia atrás. Lavander soltó una risita y continuó comiendo.

Los tres chicos se encaminaron a las mazmorras, y al llegar Hermione llamó a la puerta. Cuando ésta se abrió, Hermione se aseguró de coger a Harry del brazo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por nadie.

\- Potter, usted se pondrá al final de la clase a cortar patas de gusanos cienpiés. Quiero que cuente las patas de cada gusano y las registre en esa lista. Obviamente, no necesitará varita. Weasley, usted puede repetir el trabajo que me entregó el pasado lunes, es desastroso. Granger... póngase a ordenar alfabéticamente todos los ingredientes de la despensa.

Todos pudieron ver que el peor castigo era el de Harry, pero nadie dijo nada. Todos asintieron y se pusieron a hacer lo que Snape había mandado por miedo a perder puntos. Hermione, que sentía que no había torturado suficiente a Snape, decidió que aprovecharía el castigo para devolverle todo el daño que había sentido ella al ver a Snape con otra. Cuando veía que Snape levantaba la vista para vigilar que estuvieran haciendo bien la tarea, ella fingía mirar a Harry con cara de enamorada, parpadeando exageradamente. Luego, cuando a Harry se le terminó el primer bote de gusanos y se levantó para ir al armario donde estaba Hermione ordenando para coger más, ella, en un volumen exageradamente alto para que Snape pudiera escuchar bien, dijo:

\- ¿Qué necesitas, cariño? ¿Más gusanos? Aquí tienes, amor. - y le entregó un frasco de gusanos ante la mirada gélida de Snape. Harry la miraba con cara de asombro, al igual que Ron, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

\- Eh... esto... Gracias Hermione. - dijo él, cogiendo el bote y volviendo a su mesa.

Cuando todos hubieron terminado el castigo, Snape les dijo que ya podían irse. Sin embargo, llamó a Hermione para hablar con ella en privado. Harry y Ron le dijeron que esperaban en la puerta.

\- Vale cariño, me esperas fuera ¿Sí, profesor? - dijo Hermione, haciéndose la loca.

\- ¿Qué es todo este espectáculo? - preguntó Snape.

\- No entiendo a qué se refiere.

\- Yo creo que sabe muy bien a qué me refiero. - Snape se veía molesto. Se había levantado de la mesa y estaba cada vez más cerca de Hermione.

\- ¿No me dijo que me buscara a otro? - preguntó ella. - Pues eso he hecho. Me dijo que era ridículo suplicar ante alguien que no me correspondía ¿no? Pues mire, he encontrado a alguien que me corresponde.

\- ¿Potter? - preguntó él, dando un golpe en la mesa.- ¿Tenía que ser él? Bueno, pues si tan felices sois juntos adelante. Lo que no entiendo muy bien es la necesidad de exhibirse delante mío. Soy su profesor, podría mostrar algo más de respeto delante mío.

\- ¿Exhibirnos? Usted ha empezado delante de todos los alumnos y yo no le he dicho nada. Solo seguimos el ejemplo de nuestro profesor. - comentó Hermione.

\- ¿Qué? - Snape no entendía nada.

\- Le hemos visto con su novia. O amante, o como sea que las llame usted. Abrazados, haciendo manitas en las tres escobas delante de medio castillo.

Entonces Snape entendió a qué se refería.

\- ¿Se refiere a la chica rubia? - preguntó Snape, de forma burlona.

\- Si. Rubia, alta, de figura estilizada. Enhorabuena, una gran conquista sin duda. - dijo Hermione, mirando al suelo.

\- Esa es la hermana de la dueña de la taberna. No es ni mi amante, ni mi novia, ni nada que se le parezca. Estoy tratando a su bebé, que está enfermo y requiere pociones semanales. De hecho, usted le ha preparado un par. Hoy estaba llorando y la he intentado consolar, en ningún momento ha habido nada romántico ni sexual. Está felizmente casada. - Dijo Snape.

\- Entonces... ¿No tiene nada? ¿Con ella? - preguntó Hermione, sintiéndose un poco tonta.

\- Ni con ella ni con nadie. - contestó Snape, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Ah... - contestó Hermione.

\- Espere un segundo... Entonces, ¿todo el numerito con Potter era porque pensaba que yo tenía novia o porque realmente están saliendo? - preguntó Snape.

\- Pues... - Hermione se sentía avergonzada, estaba roja y miraba al suelo.

\- ¿Quería ponerme celoso? - preguntó Snape, cogiendo la cara de Hermione para hacer que ésta levantara la vista.

\- Sí, profesor. - dijo ella, avergonzada. - Pretendía ponerle celoso porque lleva semanas ignorándome, sin ni tan solo querer hablar conmigo.

\- Pues lo ha conseguido, Granger. - susurró él, antes de coger la cabeza de la chica con ambas manos y plantarle un beso en los labios.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué os ha parecido? :) La verdad es que ahora ya vuelvo a empezar a trabajar y me será difícil continuar la historia, pero voy a intentar hacer el máximo posible por actualizar cada poco tiempo! Muchas gracias por leer a todos!


	19. Chapter 19

Ambos se besaban como desesperados, como quien no ha bebido agua en horas y necesita hidratación en un día de verano. Snape agarró a Hermione por las piernas y la sentó en su mesa. Seguían besándose, Hermione rodeó a Snape con las piernas y le pasó una mano por su melena negra cuando de repente...

\- ¿Qué diablos?... - preguntó Ron, que acababa de entrar junto a Harry en la sala.

Ambos estaban perplejos, y sacaron las varitas apuntando a Snape como acto reflejo. Al escuchar los ruidos, Snape se separó bruscamente y se dio la vuelta, y Hermione bajó de la mesa arreglándose el uniforme y el pelo. Snape se veía despeinado, pero pareció no darle importancia a ese detalle. Con un movimiento de varita, Snape cerró la puerta. Se veía molesto, y no sabía muy bien qué decir.

\- No es lo que parece. - dijo Hermione al fin.

\- ¿Querías darle celos a Snape? - preguntó Harry, entendiendo muchas cosas al fin.

\- ¿Te estaba obligando? - preguntó Ron, atónito.

\- No, claro que no me estaba obligando. - dijo Hermione. - Por favor, bajad todos las varitas.

\- Ahora ve, señorita Granger, porque era mejor que la ignorara. - dijo Snape, aún con la varita en alto.- No voy a dejar que me hagáis ningún tipo de chantaje, así que vamos a ir a hablar todos juntos con Dumbledore y si tengo que dejar la escuela que así sea. Al fin y al cabo, como usted es mayor de edad si yo dejara la escuela ya no tendríamos que escondernos.

\- ¡No! - gritó Hermione. - Harry y Ron guardarán el secreto. ¿Verdad, chicos? Usted tiene aún mucho que enseñar. Vamos chicos a la sala común y lo hablamos. Usted no se preocupe por nada, profesor. Por favor... déjenos hablarlo hasta mañana.

Hermione no dejó que Snape contestara y se llevó a rastras a Harry y a Ron.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Hermione? - preguntó Ron. - ¿No estarás bajo la maldición imperius? ¿O un filtro amoroso?

\- ¡No! Estoy... enamorada. De hecho, él es quien siempre ha dicho que es inapropiado, pero creo que también está enamorado de mi...

\- Es que ES inapropiado, Hermione. - dijo Harry.

Hermione les contó a los chicos toda la historia: desde su primer encuentro en la piscina hasta el beso de esa misma noche (omitiendo los detalles más íntimos, pues si nombraba algún tipo de contacto con el profesor ambos ponían cara de asco). Al final, ambos prometieron guardar el secreto por el momento, aunque no estaban muy convencidos de la situación.  
Ni Harry ni Ron durmieron esa noche pensando en lo que habían visto. Snape era, por mucho que Dumbledore dijera, el enemigo. Era un mortífago, Snape era letal. No comprendían cómo Hermione había podido besarle, llegando incluso a enamorarse de él. Snape tampoco durmió bien pensando en que Harry y Ron le habían visto besando a una alumna, pero Hermione esa noche pudo dormir y descansar mejor que cualquiera de las anteriores. Por la mañana, al despertar, Hermione se duchó y vistió rápidamente para bajar a la sala común cuanto antes. Allí, Harry, Ron y Ginny ya la esperaban con un pastel y tres paquetes perfectamente envueltos.

\- ¡Felicidades! - dijo Harry, en cuanto la vio aparecer. Con su varita, encendió las velas del pastel y Hermione corrió a apagarlas.

\- ¡Felicidades Hermione! - dijeron luego Ron y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Muchas gracias chicos! ¡Sois los mejores! - dijo ella, abrazándolos a todos de golpe. Con la varita, partió el pastel el cuatro trozos y lo repartió a sus amigos.

\- ¡Y esta noche nos bebemos la botella de hidromiel! - dijo Ron. - Venga, abre los regalos.

Hermione abrió el regalo de Harry, que era básicamente una agenda mágica para que la chica apuntara todos sus deberes. La agenda, automáticamente anotaba en una lista el tiempo que quedaba para la entrega de cada tarea, además de ordenarlas de más a menos importantes. A Hermione le gustó mucho, pues siempre era bienvenido todo aquello que la ayudara a ser más organizada. Después, Hermione abrió el regalo de Harry, sorprendiéndose al encontrar unos pendientes muy bonitos con dos perlas blancas. Le encantaron, por lo que supuso que Ginny le había ayudado a escoger el regalo.

\- No sé si quieres abrir éste en público. - dijo Ginny, riéndose por lo bajo.

Hermione también se rió, pero al ver que solo estaban Harry y Ron alrededor decidió abrirlo igualmente. Se encontró con otro conjunto de lencería sexy, de color rojo pasión.

\- ¡Ginny! - gritó Ron. - ¿Por qué le regalas esto?

\- No creo que a Snape le guste esto tan Gryffindor. - rió Harry por lo bajo.

\- ¿Snape? - preguntó Ginny, sin entender nada. - ¿Por qué tendría que gustarle a Snape? Es para que Hermione se sienta sexy y segura.

Hermione miró de forma asesina a Harry, pues habían acordado no decirle nada a Ginny. Harry supo que había metido la pata, por lo que intentó enmendar el error.

\- Déjalo, Ginny. Era una broma de una cosa que pasó ayer con el castigo de Snape, no tiene importancia...

\- En fin, gracias Ginny. Eso es demasiado, qué vergüenza... Tal vez sí que debería haberlo abierto en privado.

\- Bueno chicos, os tengo que dejar que a diferencia de algunos yo no tengo la primera hora libre. Pasa un día genial, Hermione. - dijo Ginny, levantándose y dejando a los tres amigos solos.

\- ¿Por qué has tenido que comentar lo de Snape? - dijo Hermione, dándole un golpe a Harry en el brazo cuando Ginny se alejaba.

\- Lo siento, Hermione. No lo he podido evitar. He tenido pesadillas con él toda la noche. - contestó él, sincerándose.

\- Pues a mi me ha pasado lo mismo, Harry. ¿Tal vez deberíamos pedir a alguien que nos borrara la memoria? Hermione, ¿te has parado a pensar que Snape es un mortífago? Ha torturado personas, puede incluso que haya matado a alguien... - preguntó Ron.

\- Pues como sigáis dándole vueltas al tema seré yo misma la encargada de borraros la memoria a los dos. Dejadme disfrutar en paz de mi cumpleaños. - dijo Hermione.

\- Esta bien, está bien, no hablaremos más del tema... hoy. - aclaró Harry.

Como hacía buen día, los tres chicos decidieron invertir su primera hora libre en salir a tomar el sol. Estaban tumbados en el césped disfrutando del buen clima cuando una lechuza con varias cartas se acercó a Hermione. Había una de sus padres, que le deseaban un feliz cumpleaños y le mandaban una pluma nueva de pavo real, también había una de los señores Weasley, así como de los hermanos de Ron que ya no estaban en Hogwarts y otra felicitación de Tonks. Sin embargo, la carta que se dejó para el final era una cuya caligrafía tenía memorizada a la perfección: Snape. La leyó sin saber muy bien qué esperar, pero se decepcionó un poco al ver que el profesor no mencionaba nada de su cumpleaños: seguramente no lo sabía.  
"Granger, venga hoy puntual a las 20:00 a mi despacho. SS".

\- ¿Te ha escrito Snape? - preguntó Ron con cara de asco. - ¿Qué te dice?

\- ¿Te ha escrito un poema? - preguntó Harry, burlándose.

\- Creía que me habíais prometido no burlaros más del tema hoy... Y no es nada, no sabe que hoy es mi cumpleaños... Me convoca a las 20:00 a su despacho, ahora que recuerdo tengo que terminar una poción.

\- Pues vaya novio si no se sabe ni tu cumpleaños... - murmuró Ron por lo bajo.

\- No es mi novio. - aclaró Hermione, aunque luego se preguntó "_Si no es mi novio, ¿qué es?_".

\- Pues peor nos lo pones, Hermione... ¿Qué es entonces? - preguntó Harry, pero se arrepintió al instante. - Disculpa, no contestes. Ya hemos dicho que por hoy dejábamos el tema.

\- Supongo que a las 22:30 o 23:00 habré terminado la poción, ¿Quedamos a esa hora a la sala común para bebernos esa botella? - preguntó Hermione, haciéndoles cambiar de tema.

\- De acuerdo, avisaré también a Ginny, pero creo que será mejor no sacar la botella hasta medianoche si no queremos terminar invitando a toda la sala común. - dijo Ron.

Hermione se fijó en su reloj y vio que se acercaba la hora de su siguiente clase, por lo que decidieron ir tirando. El día paso lento, Lupin les cansó en clase con ejercicios de conjuros no verbales y Hermione llegó hambrienta y un poco cansado a las mazmorras para hacer su labor de asistente. Como siempre, llamó a la puerta a las ocho en punto y esperó. Sin embargo, esa vez el profesor no le dio permiso para entrar, sino que le abrió personalmente la puerta y antes de que pudiera ver nada le tapó con una mano ambos ojos. La empujó dentro de la mazmorra.

\- Profesor ¿Qué...? - empezó ella.

\- Shht. - la hizo callar Snape. - Déjese llevar.

Snape guió a Hermione por la mazmorra. Atravesaron una puerta, por lo que Hermione dedujo que estaban entrando en los aposentos de él, cosa que la hizo sonreír. Entonces, Snape quitó la mano. Hermione tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para acostumbrar de nuevo a sus ojos a la luz. La sala estaba completamente cambiada. Snape la había cubierto de unas flores blancas que Hermione no supo identificar pero que olían de maravilla, y había una mesa puesta para dos en el centro. La única iluminación del lugar eran pequeñas velas flotantes: realmente parecía que hubieran entrado en un jardín.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? - preguntó Hermione, entusiasmada.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, señorita Granger. - dijo Snape. - No sé si ha cenado ya, pero para mi sería un placer que me acompañara esta noche.

\- Pues... la verdad es que estoy hambrienta. - dijo Hermione. - Esto es precioso, profesor. No tenía por qué molestarse.

En ese momento, también se fijó en que Snape llevaba puesta una túnica de gala, mientras que ella iba vestida con su uniforme de colegio. Se sintió un poco avergonzada.

\- Me sabe mal ir con el uniforme, con lo bonito que ha preparado todo esto y lo elegante que se ha puesto usted... - dijo ella. Entonces recordó que tenía un vestido de gala en su baúl. - ¿Puedo ir a cambiarme? No tardaré.

\- Lo que usted desee. Así está preciosa igualmente, pero si quiere cambiarse de ropa no tengo inconveniente, la cena puede esperar. Puede cambiarse en mi habitación si lo desea.

\- Ahora vuelvo.

Hermione corrió hacia la torre de Gryffindor para evitar hacer esperar mucho a Snape. Al llegar, cogió su vestido de gala y unos tacones y se alegró de haberse esmerado en peinarse y maquillarse esa mañana. Cuando llegó a la mazmorra, se puso el vestido en la misma clase para entrar ya preparada a los aposentos de Snape. Llamó a la puerta de sus aposentos y entró, sin esperar respuesta. Notó como Snape miraba desde sus pies hasta su cabeza y se mordía el labio.

\- Está usted... preciosa. - dijo él. - Tome asiento si lo desea.

Hermione entró, centrando su vista en todos los detalles que Snape había preparado para ella. Caminó hasta la mesa y se sentó en la primera silla que encontró. Snape hizo lo mismo, sentándose frente a ella.

\- Esta noche no comeremos pizza ni comida cocinada por los elfos, he cocinado yo de verdad, espero que le guste. - dijo Snape.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó Hermione, emocionada.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba. Todo y haber llegado a dormir con Snape, esa era la primera "cita" romántica que tenía con él. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que ese profesor amargado pudiera ser tan detallista. Snape movió su varita, y la copa de Hermione se llenó con una sustancia amarillo claro. Además, en su plato apareció una pequeña ración de arroz con bogavante.

\- Arroz caldoso de bogavante y un vino blanco verdejo para acompañar. - explicó Snape.

\- Wow, qué elegante. Muchas gracias por tomarse todas estas molestias, profesor. - dijo ella. - ¿Cómo ha sabido que era mi cumpleaños?

\- Hay cosas que uno debe averiguar... - dijo Snape. - Pruébelo y dígame si le gusta.

Hermione hizo lo que Snape le ordenó y no se arrepintió: jamás había probado algo tan bueno.

\- Esto es exquisito. - dijo ella. - Literalmente, el mejor plato que he comido en toda mi vida. Le felicito, es usted un cocinero excepcional.

Snape sonrió y bebió de su propia copa, sintiéndose halagado por los comentarios. Tras comer el primer plato, Snape hizo aparecer un plato de carne con salsa y una copa de vino tinto para cada uno. A Hermione también le encantó, y tras las dos copas de vino se sentía un poco achispada.

\- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, profesor? - dijo ella.

\- Todas las que quiera, aunque me reservo el derecho de contestar, ya lo sabe. - dijo él.

\- ¿Por qué después de todo lo que ha pasado aún no nos tuteamos? - preguntó Hermione, antes de soltar una risita.

\- Me gusta llamarle señorita Granger. Todos sus amigos la llaman por su nombre, y para mi es algo más especial. Supongo que porque ya la conocí así. No lo sé, me parece un signo de respeto... Sin embargo, si quiere, cuando estemos a solas usted puede tutearme. - contestó él.

\- Está bien... Severus.- dijo ella, antes de soltar una risita. - Snape, Snape, Severus Snape.

\- En fin, creo que ya ha bebido suficiente vino por hoy... - dijo Snape, poniendo los ojos en blanco. - Pero no importa porque hoy es su cumpleaños, puede hacer lo que quiera.

\- ¿Lo que quiera? - dijo ella. Snape asintió. - Pues se le debe estar quedando atascado el poder de leer mentes, porque llevo toda la noche deseando que me bese y aún no lo ha hecho.

Snape sonrió, le hacía gracia ver a Hermione de ese modo. Ya dudaba entre pensar que la chica estaba muy contenta o borracha, aunque pensó que tal vez era una mezcla de los dos.

\- Espere, Granger, que aún nos queda el postre. Espero que le guste el chocolate.

\- Me encanta el chocolate. - dijo ella. Entonces, Snape hizo aparecer un pastelito de chocolate, decorado con mini macaroons y flores que además tenía una vela en medio.

\- Muchas felicidades, Hermione. - dijo Snape. Hermione pidió un deseo y sopló para apagar la vela. - Había comprado una botella de Champagne francés para brindar, pero creo que mejor la guardamos para otra ocasión.

\- ¡Nooo! ¡Brindemos! No quiero estropearle nada de su sorpresa. - dijo ella.

\- Está bien, pero solo una copa para mi y media para usted. - se resignó él. Con otro movimiento de varita hizo aparecer dos copas de plata con champagne.  
Brindaron, rieron y siguieron hablando mientras se comían el pastel, y cuando hubieron terminado Snape hizo aparecer un pequeño paquete en su propia mano y se lo acercó a Hermione.

\- ¿Otro regalo? Snape, Severus, esta cena ya ha sido demasiado, no merezco tantas atenciones. - dijo ella, aunque interiormente saltaba de alegría. ¿Snape había comprado algo para ella?

\- Para usted nunca nada es demasiado. - dijo él, guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione cogió el regalo y lo abrió. La caja era negra, de terciopelo, y en su interior contenía un anillo plateado con montones de brillantes transparentes alrededor y en medio una esmeralda cuadrada.

\- Es... precioso. - dijo ella. - Pero es demasiado, no puedo aceptarlo.

\- No diga eso. Lo he encantado precisamente para usted. Si se encuentra en peligro, yo lo sabré. Me gustaría que si le gusta no se lo quitara.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó ella. - Pues me encanta. Muchísimas gracias, por todo.

Se puso el anillo, y supo al instante que nunca querría quitárselo. Hermione jamás había tenido una joya tan bonita. Estaba admirando su anillo en silencio cuando Snape habló.

\- Quédese a dormir.

\- Me encantaría... - Entonces, Hermione recordó que había quedado con sus amigos. - Pero había quedado con mis amigos a media noche para celebrar mi cumpleaños. Aunque bueno, después de todo lo que me ha preparado, será mejor que les diga que lo cancelamos.

\- No, ni hablar. Granger, tiene que entender que si yo hago una cosa es porque quiero, no porque espere nada a cambio. Ya se quedará otro día.

Hermione sonrió.

\- Muchas gracias, Severus. Buenas noches.

Hermione se acercó a su hombre, le dio un dulce beso en los labios y le dejó sentado en la mesa, bebiendo de su copa de champagne mientras ella se marchaba. Al salir de la habitación, Hermione volvió a ponerse su uniforme y se dirigió a la sala común. Allí, bebió aún más de la botella que había comprado Ron y estuvo toda la noche cantando y riendo con sus amigos. Al final, no supo ni cómo llego a su cama, pero la mañana siguiente sentía que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor.


	20. Chapter 20

Apenas había dormido tres horas, y era la primera vez en su vida que se sintió tentada a quedarse en la cama y no ir a clase. Sin embargo, el sentimiento de culpa era más grande que su cansancio, así que se dio una ducha de agua fría, se vistió y se encaminó al gran comedor. Estaba desayunando con sus amigos (que, por cierto, también estaban cansados y resacosos) cuando Ron se fijó en el precioso anillo de Hermione.

\- ¿Y ese anillo? - preguntó sorprendido.

\- Pues me lo regaló... - dijo ella, señalando a la mesa de profesores con la cabeza. - De hecho, no os lo dije, pero me preparó una cena romántica.

\- Quítatelo. - dijo Harry. - No sabemos si está embrujado.

\- ¿Qué dices? - Dijo ella, escondiendo la mano bajo la mesa. - Harry, basta ya. Respeta mis decisiones o al final vamos a terminar enfadados. Hoy estamos todos muy cansados y no tengo ganas de pelear, vayamos a clase.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas dubitativas y siguieron a Hermione a clase. Después de las clases de la mañana, los tres decidieron volver a la habitación a hacer una pequeña siesta. Hermione se encontraba en su habitación durmiendo, sin embargo Harry y Ron no podían parar de darle vueltas a un tema.

\- ¿Qué crees que trame Snape? - preguntó Harry.

\- Pues yo creo que se quiere aprovechar de ella, está claro que no puede estar "enamorado", ¿no?

\- Todo esto es muy sospechoso... Aunque Hermione es guapa ¿no? - dijo Harry. - A ver, digo, hay chicas más guapas como por ejemplo Ginny, pero no está mal.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¡Hermione es mucho más guapa que mi hermana! ¿Por qué dices esto de Ginny?

\- Bueno... tiene la piel bonita.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos, hasta que Harry volvió a hablar con voz nerviosa.

\- Oye Ron... si te dijera que Ginny me gusta un poquito ¿te lo tomarías bien?

\- ¡Es mi hermana! ¿Qué os pasa a todo el mundo? Primero Hermione y el murciélago, ahora tú y mi hermana... ¿Queréis que me vuelva loco? - preguntó Ron con cara de asco e indignado.

\- Bueno, era solo una hipótesis... - intentó excusarse Harry.

\- Mientras no me dieras espectáculos como el que nos dio Hermione en el castigo con el murciélago, creo que podría aceptarlo... Y mientras no le hicieras daño a Ginny, claro.

Harry sonrió, aliviado. Hacía mucho tiempo que quería tener esa conversación con Ron. Al final, pasó todo el tiempo de descanso y los chicos tuvieron que asistir a la clase de la tarde (precisamente con Snape) sin haber dormido apenas. Estaban cansadísimos, al igual que Hermione, y esa clase estaban sintiendo la mayor repulsión hacia Snape que recordaban desde que entraron en Hogwarts.

\- Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por dormir en mi clase, Weasley. - gritó Snape enfadado. - Y bien ¿de verdad nadie va a contestarme por qué los gusanos de cola anillada deben cortarse verticalmente, en lugar de horizontalmente?

Tras treinta segundos de absoluto silencio Snape insistió.

\- ¿Ni tan solo la insufrible sabelotodo Granger?  
Hermione estaba tan dormida que ni había procesado la pregunta.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó ella, confundida.

\- No pensé que llegara a decir esto nunca, pero diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por no prestar atención, Granger.

Los Slytherin de la clase rieron y aplaudieron, causando que Snape hiciera una media sonrisa. Hermione se puso roja y despertó de golpe: jamás le habían llamado la atención en clase por estar distraída. De hecho, esa era la primera vez que no levantaba la mano para contestar una pregunta.

\- Este tío es un imbécil, Hermione. ¿Has visto lo que te acaba de llamar? - le dijo Harry por lo bajito.

\- Sht, nos va a quitar más puntos si no te callas. - contestó Hermione.

Al finalizar la clase, Hermione volvió a esperar a que todos los alumnos se fueran, pero Harry y Ron se quedaron en la puerta. No querían dejar a Hermione sola dentro de esa clase para que no pasara lo que presenciaron la última vez. Por su parte, Hermione se acercó a Snape.

\- Disculpe profesor por estar hoy tan distraída, no volverá a ocurrir. Estoy muy avergonzada.

\- ¿Pero qué diablos pasó anoche? Los tres llevan una cara que jamás había visto en estudiantes. Es inadmisible este comportamiento en mi clase. - la riñó Snape.

\- Lo siento... Entre que ya llegué animada y una cosa y otra pues nos fuimos a dormir muy tarde... Pero le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir. ¿Puedo venir después de cenar y lo compenso? - preguntó ella, poniendo cara de niña buena.

\- Mejor descanse bien esta noche y mañana hablamos, parece usted un Zombie andante señorita Granger. Sin embargo, me siento un poco culpable... No deberíamos haber abierto esa última botella de champagne...

\- No se preocupe, profesor. Creo que al final el champagne fue lo de menos. Y si me permite ser impertinente antes de irme, déjeme decirle que aunque yo hoy me vea como un Zombie usted está para increíble. Si Harry y Ron no estuvieran esperándome en la puerta le besaría hasta destrozarme los labios.

Dicho esto, Hermione se fue soltando una risita y dejando a Snape con la ceja levantada. Harry y Ron la miraron, intrigados y como pidiendo una explicación de por qué había ido a hablar con él.

\- Tenía que disculparme por estar hoy tan distraída. Es la primera vez que no levanto la mano para responder una pregunta...

Tras esa explicación, Hermione se encaminó a la biblioteca a terminar unos trabajos, Ron fue a arreglar las escobas de la escuela para los de primero y Harry fue a ayudar a Lupin a preparar una clase para los de segundo. Por la noche, todos estaban tan cansados que ni fueron a cenar y directamente se metieron en la cama en busca de un sueño reparador.  
La mañana siguiente, Hermione se levantó un poco antes de lo habitual y sintiéndose como nueva. Viendo que aún faltaba un rato para el desayuno, decidió bajar a las mazmorras a dar una sorpresa de buenos días a su profesor favorito.  
Con el típico "Alohomora" pudo entrar en el despacho de Snape. Sin embargo, por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo abrir la puerta que llevaba desde el despacho de Snape hasta los aposentos del mismo. Se encontraba empujando con fuerza la puerta cuando ésta de pronto se abrió. La chica estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero un brazo fuerte la agarró y pudo volver a ponerse de pie.

\- Granger, qué sorpresa... ¿Qué hace aquí? - preguntó un Snape en pijama.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó ella, a lo que Snape le dio paso.

\- ¿Va a decirme qué hacía intentando tirar mi puerta abajo? - preguntó él.

\- Ayer me quedé con ganas de besarle. - dijo ella.

\- ¿Sí? - dijo él, rodeándola con sus brazos y plantándole un buen beso en los labios. - ¿Alguna cosa más?

\- Nada más, profesor. - dijo ella, dándose por satisfecha. - Voy a dejar que se arregle. Le veo en el gran comedor.

Hermione salió por donde había entrado, y Snape no pudo contener una pequeña carcajada. Hermione hizo lo mismo los dos siguientes días, decidiendo que esa seria su pequeña rutina para ser feliz. Con las clases y los deberes, apenas tenía tiempo de estar con su profesor favorito. Sin embargo, el viernes nadie contestó a su llamada. Fijándose bien, vio que había un papel al lado de la puerta en el que había escrito "Hoy he tenido que salir antes". Hermione se extrañó, pues Snape no le había dicho que tuviera que hacer algo antes, y se espantó un poco pensando que tal vez Snape estaba con Voldemort y volvería herido.


	21. Chapter 21

¡Hola a todos! Antes de empezar, quería aclarar una cosa. Sé que el fic se está alargando mucho. Veo que a la mayoría de los que comentáis os está gustando, pero hoy he visto que alguien ha dejado un comentario diciendo que la historia ya no se desarrolla fluidamente o que los personajes están perdiendo la esencia. En fin, como la persona no tiene cuenta le respondo aquí :) Siento si a algunos de vosotros os está decepcionando o notáis que está empeorando, yo lo hago lo mejor que puedo :). Empecé ésta historia sin saber cuántos capítulos quería que tuviera o cómo debería acabar. Lo llamé "En la piscina" porque ahí es donde empieza todo, pero tampoco tenía la intención de que el tema de la piscina se alargara para siempre. Me gusta escribir sin tener una idea fija, para ir continuándola a medida que se me van ocurriendo diferentes ideas y sé que algunas de ellas no tienen por qué gustar a todo el mundo. Ya tengo algunos capítulos más escritos, y voy publicando uno cada día porque prefiero tener algunos guardados por si se me van ocurriendo cosas y tengo que hacer cambios. Lo que quiero decir es que no sé cuándo va a terminar la historia, tengo pensada ir continuándola con ideas que se me ocurren porque me encanta ir escribiendo y pensar en lo que podría pasar en esta entrañable pareja. Supongo que llegará un día en el que me cansaré y entonces ya pensaré un final, pero hasta entonces tengo la intención de ir improvisándola con lo que se me pase por la mente. Siento si a algunos no os gusta, espero que os podáis reenganchar y que los próximos capítulos os parezcan más entretenidos! Igualmente, muchas gracias por darme una oportunidad y leerme! Agradezco infinitamente todos los comentarios (sean buenos o malos).

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Esas preocupaciones les duraron poco, pues a la hora del desayuno Dumbledore dio una noticia:

\- Queridos estudiantes, me place comunicarles que hoy contamos con una actividad especial preparada por el profesor Lupin y el profesor Snape. La actividad tendrá lugar de diez a una, ocupando el tiempo de las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras de quinto y sexto año. Así pues, alumnos de quinto y sexto año de todas las casas, dirigíos a esa hora a los jardines del castillo, al lado del lago donde habita el calamar gigante. Es recomendable que todos los alumnos llevéis traje de baño.

Cuando el director hubo terminado de hablar, los alumnos empezaron a murmurar, especulando sobre qué podría ser esa misteriosa actividad. Harry estaba molesto. ¿Por qué Lupin había preparado esa actividad con Snape en lugar de con él, si él era su asistente? Luego, todos corrieron a sus habitaciones a buscar sus trajes de baño. Al llegar al lago, vieron que había en el lago unos barcos transparentes. También se encontraban allí Lupin y Snape, que no se decían nada. A las diez en punto, Lupin empezó a hablar.

\- Buenos días a todos. - dijo en primer lugar. - Os estaréis preguntando qué hacemos aquí, y por qué hemos juntado a gente de dos cursos distintos. Pues bien, respecto a lo primero, hoy vamos a aprender a defendernos debajo del agua. Respecto a lo segundo, dado que es una clase peligrosa he pedido ayuda a vuestro querido profesor de pociones. - Snape hizo una mueca al escuchar esto. - Para no robarle más tiempo del necesario, acordamos en juntar ambos cursos. Empezaremos con una sencilla demostración, y luego practicaréis vosotros.

\- ¿No hay especies muy peligrosas debajo del agua? - preguntó Lavander Brown, con cara de terror.

\- Por esto estamos aquí el profesor Snape y yo mismo. - contestó Lupin con una sonrisa. - No os preocupéis, no pasará nada malo. Venga, poneros todos en los submarinos transparentes. No más de cinco por persona.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna y Ginny ocuparon un submarino. Estaban muy emocionados por lo que sucedería a continuación. Cuando todos los chicos estuvieron dispuestos en los submarinos, Lupin dio un movimiento de varita y todos los barcos se cubrieron con una cubierta también transparente. En ese momento, Snape y Lupin se quitaron la ropa, quedando en bañador. Hermione reconoció perfectamente el bañador de Snape: era el negro y corto a medio muslo que solía llevar al gimnasio en verano. Lupin había optado por un bañador marrón con rayas blancas a los laterales. Cuando ambos hombres iban a meterse en el agua, pudieron ver cómo todas las chicas empezaron a señalar a Snape y soltar risitas: Snape puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Carai Severus, parece que me vas a distraer a las alumnas. - intentó bromear Lupin en voz baja, pero Snape no sonrió y le miró con cara de odio.

Con otro movimiento de varita, los submarinos se hundieron unos cuantos pies. Los alumnos estaban expectantes, pero no pasaba nada.

\- ¿Habéis visto a Snape? - preguntó Ginny emocionada, cogiendo del brazo a Hermione. - Nunca habría imaginado que escondiera ese cuerpazo bajo la túnica. Ahora entiendo por qué tiene novia. Lupin, en cambio, deja bastante que desear el pobre...

Hermione se puso roja pero no dijo nada.

\- Oye... que Harry y yo también estamos bastante fuertes. - dijo Ron, viendo la cara que había puesto Harry.

En ese momento, apreciaron a dos cuerpos sumergiéndose bajo el agua. Tras un saludo inicial, como si de un duelo normal se tratara, ambos adversarios empezaron a nadar en direcciones opuestas hasta que pararon y se giraron.

\- Un galeón a que gana Lupin. - apostó Ron.

\- Tres a que gana Snape. - contraatacó Hermione.

\- Hecho. - dijo Harry. - Lupin va a machacarle.

En esos momentos, ambos profesores tenían a su alrededor un casco burbuja que les protegía y lanzaron sus primeros hechizos. Empezó atacando Lupin, con un chorro de agua muy fuerte en dirección Snape, pero éste lo esquivó con facilidad: ni tan solo necesitó magia para hacerlo. Snape contraatacó invocando a una gran planta que intentó atrapar a Lupin, pero éste la desintegró con su varita. El siguiente ataque de Lupin fue un hechizo que provocó unos chorros amarillos que no llegaron a impactar a Snape porque se protegió. De hecho, los rayos rebotaron contra un escudo y salieron disparados, tocando varios de los submarinos transparentes y provocando que éstos se movieran hacia atrás de forma un tanto violenta. Snape iba a atacar de nuevo cuando por detrás de Lupin se acercó el calamar gigante y lo atrapó con una de sus patas llenas de tentáculos. Lupin no se lo esperaba, por lo que del susto soltó su varita, que comenzó a hundirse. Viendo la situación, Snape realizó un "accio" para recuperar la varita de su oponente y entonces, de un movimiento de varita, liberó a su oponente del calamar gigante, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Cuando Lupin se sintió libre otra vez, subió a la superficie al mismo ritmo que los alumnos y Snape. Al llegar a la superficie, salió del lago respirando con dificultades. Los alumnos se miraban entre ellos preocupados.

\- Bueno Harry, creo que me debes tres galeones. - dijo Hermione, orgullosa.

\- No ha ganado Snape, si no hubiera sido por el calamar... - se quejó Harry.  
Cuando los dos profesores hubieron salido del agua, Snape le tendió la varita a Lupin.

\- Bueno chicos, un fuerte aplauso para el profesor Snape. - Lupin ya se había recuperado un poco. - En fin, la lección más evidente que podemos extraer de este duelo es que nunca dejéis ir vuestra varita. Entonces, ¿quién me puede decir qué diferencias ha notado entre un duelo normal y un duelo bajo el agua?

Hermione levantó la mano instantáneamente y Lupin la señaló.

\- Los hechizos no verbales son clave en este tipo de duelos. Al estar bajo el agua, es muy difícil pronunciarlos. - dijo.

\- Cierto, Hermione. Con el casco burbuja que llevábamos el profesor Snape y yo se pueden llegar a pronunciar, pero es muy muy difícil que salgan bien. Lo más fácil es usar hechizos no verbales. ¿Alguien más?

\- Es conveniente saber algún hechizo para respirar bajo el agua, tener buena forma física y saber nadar bien, como el profesor Snape.- dijo Pansy Parkinson sin levantar la mano y mirando a Snape guiñándole un ojo, a lo que él hizo como si no la hubiera visto.

\- Bueno, mientras que las dos últimas condiciones podrían ser deseables, la primera es imprescindible. - puntualizó Lupin. - Por lo tanto, lo primero que vamos a aprender a hacer es el hechizo del caso burbuja. Con vuestra varita, tenéis que apuntar a vuestra cabeza y con un movimiento circular pronunciar: "Bubblehel". Probadlo en el agua, a ver si lo conseguís.

Los alumnos, contentos por poderse bañar en el lago, empezaron a practicar. Para no tener más incidentes con el calamar gigante, Snape lo ahuyentó con un hechizo. Mientras que la mayoría de los chicos entraron rápidamente al agua, las chicas eran más reacias a hacerlo por la baja temperatura del agua, así que para adelantar un poco la faena Lupin hizo otro hechizo para calentar un poco el agua. Al cabo de diez minutos, estaban ya todos dentro del agua practicando y jugando.  
Como era de esperar, Hermione fue la primera en conseguir el hechizo, por lo que se sumergió y empezó a nadar probando los efectos. Sin embargo, mientras nadaba, notó cómo alguien con la varita le explotaba la burbuja. Sin burbuja, tuvo que subir a la superficie a ver qué había pasado.

\- Demasiado frágil, señorita Granger, vuelva a intentarlo. - dijo un Snape sonriente desde la superficie.

\- Frágil pero ha sido la primera en conseguirlo, y hubiera durado más sin la intervención del profesor Snape. Ha hecho ganar 10 puntos a Gryffindor, señorita Granger. - La felicitó Lupin, que vio todo lo que había pasado.

Sin desanimarse, Hermione lo volvió a intentar. Al cabo de media hora la mitad de los alumnos ya habían conseguido el hechizo y se encontraban buceando, mientras que la otra mitad aún estaban intentándolo.

\- ¡Ayuda, profesor! - gritó Pansy Parkinson, fingiendo ahogarse.  
Snape nadó rápidamente hacia donde estaba, la agarró con sus musculosos brazos y la llevó a la orilla.

\- Ay, muchas gracias, debo de haber nadado demasiado... - dijo ella. - Suerte que estaba usted para salvarme.

Cinco minutos más tarde, y viendo la jugada, muchas chicas empezaron a cansarse y pedir ayuda. Sorprendentemente, cuando era Lupin el que se acercaba, fingían volver a encontrarse bien.

\- ¿Te puedes creer que la gente está fingiendo ahogarse solo para que Snape las "rescate"? - preguntó Hermione indignada a Ginny.

\- Pero Hermi, ¿No has visto su torso? Si no fuera porque es un murciélago que me da grima yo también lo haría... No sé, siempre me había dado asco su pelo tan largo, pero ahora que le veo así... Uff, me suben los calores. - contestó Ginny, exagerando.

Hermione estaba muy enfadada y no podía dejar de analizar lo que hacía Snape cuando, de pronto, cerca de ellas, oyeron a Lavander Brown decir:

\- Uff, pues yo también estoy muy cansada y creo que me voy a ahogar, ¿me ayudas a llegar a la orilla Weasley?

Ginny al principio pensaba que se lo estaba diciendo a ella, pero vio que detrás suyo se encontraba su hermano que de pronto se había puesto rojo como un tomate.

\- ¡Claro! Vamos. - dijo él, cogiendo a la chica que pedía auxilio como si fuera una princesa.

Al llegar a la orilla, ella dijo:

\- Ay, mi salvador... ¿Cómo podré recompensártelo? Bueno, se me ocurre una forma...

Y entonces, le besó en los labios mirando que ni Snape ni Lupin estuvieran mirando. Ron se quedó con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos, y notó cómo empezaba a arderle todo el cuerpo.

\- Vaya... ehm... Bueno, siempre que me necesites. ¿Damos una vuelta después?

\- ¡Claro!

Hermione y Ginny empezaron a reírse, y tardaron cinco minutos en volver a ponerse a practicar. Tras una inmersión, Hermione salió a la superficie y se encontró de frente con Snape.

\- ¿No está usted muy cansada? ¿No necesita que la acerque a la orilla? - bromeó él, a lo que ella le echó una mirada asesina.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Tanto le está gustando esto profesor? - dijo ella, mirando a todas las chicas que lo miraban encandiladas. - Las tiene a todas babeando.

\- ¿Qué le pasa Granger? Era una broma... - contestó él, cambiando su cara. –Sabe que no hay nadie más disgustado con esta situación que yo ¿verdad? Porque parece que la única chica que quisiera que me mirara es la única que está concentrada en practicar el hechizo.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó ella. - No me dijo que hoy temprano no estaría...

\- No lo sabía. Se lo compenso después de cenar y después de hacer la poción que tenemos pendiente... Si quiere...

\- ¡Nos vemos entonces! - dijo Hermione, ya sonriendo aunque aún un poco molesta por el comportamiento estúpido de sus compañeras.

Todos estaban ya agotados cuando terminó el rato de clase y tocó salir del agua. Con un hechizo, el profesor Lupin secó a todos los alumnos y éstos pudieron volver a ponerse sus túnicas. Ron volvió al castillo con Lavander Brown, dejando a Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Luna atrás.

\- ¿Habéis visto cuántos pipicuos puntiagudos había en el agua? Cuando me he sumergido ha habido uno que se me ha puesto dentro de la burbuja. - dijo Luna, a lo que los otros tres se miraron con expresiones extrañas.

\- No sé, pero mirad a las chicas. Creo que Snape ha pasado de ser el murciélago borde de la mazmorra al sex symbol de Hogwarts. - rió Ginny, haciendo que Harry pusiera mala cara.

\- Bueno, ¿ya vale del tema, no? Me parece fatal que las chicas se hayan aprovechado de él, con estas cosas no se juega. - dijo Hermione aún sulfurada.

\- ¿Por qué te enfadas? ¿No te parece que tiene un cuerpo exageradamente buenorro? - preguntó Ginny.

\- Eso Hermione, ¿No te lo parece? - se burló Harry.

\- ¡Claro que me parece que está exageradamente buenorro! - Contestó ella, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. - Pero esto no significa que la gente tenga que fingir ahogarse. Ha sido una clase muy importante y la gente no ha parado de hacer el tonto, y eso me molesta.

\- Bueno, bueno. Ahora ya ha terminado Hermione. - La intentó calmar Harry, que la veía muy alterada.

\- Pues Lupin tampoco estaba nada mal. - dijo Luna, a lo que sus amigos la miraron como si hubiera dicho una locura tremenda. - El pobre tiene la espalda llena de cocotoros, tendría que ir a la enfermería a que se la revisaran.

\- Ya... - dijo Ginny.

El día transcurrió lento, pues el sol radiante de la mañana se convirtió en una fuerte lluvia. Sin embargo, a los chicos no les importó porque no querían salir del castillo. Ron y Lavander se pasaron la tarde besándose en la sala común frente a la chimenea, a lo que Hermione y Harry decidieron ir a la biblioteca para evitar ver ese espectáculo dantesco.

\- Oye Hermione, ¿qué opinas de Ron y Lavander? - preguntó Harry sin venir a cuento.

\- ¿Qué tendría que opinar? Que Ron haga lo que quiera, que ya es mayorcito ¿no? Aunque luego no me vengáis a decir que os da asco o pesadillas lo que visteis en la mazmorra... Porque él lo ha estado haciendo todo el día y en frente de todo el castillo.

\- Bueno... es diferente, ya lo sabes. - dijo Harry.

\- Pues no veo por qué. ¿Y tú que vas a hacer? - preguntó Hermione.

\- ¿Hacer con qué?

\- Pues con Ginny.  
El tintero de Harry se derramó sobre su pergamino.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Cuándo vas a declararte? Ya sabes como es, y no va a estar toda la vida esperando a que te decidas... Mira Harry, yo soy amiga de los dos por lo que te voy a dar un consejo: pídele salir o se lo pedirá otro. Ya sabes que tiene mucho éxito entre los chicos...

\- Demasiado. - murmuró él. - ¿Cenamos

Guardaron sus cosas y fueron a cenar al gran comedor, donde se encontraron a Lavander y Ron.

\- Chicos, os presento a mi novia. - dijo él, orgulloso.

\- La conocemos desde hace seis años Ron... De echo, duerme en mi misma habitación desde hace seis años. - dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
Todos empezaron a comer, aunque Hermione al ver que Snape salía del gran comedor dijo:

\- Bueno, pues ya he terminado. Voy a hacer una poción al despacho de Snape.

\- Pero si aún te queda medio plato. - se fijó Lavander.

\- Que te vaya bien "haciendo pociones". - dijo Harry, guiñándole un ojo a Hermione.

Esta ni se preocupó de discutir, se arregló un poco el pelo y se encaminó a las mazmorras. Al llegar, casi corriendo, llamó a la puerta.


	22. Chapter 22

\- Adelante. - se escuchó desde dentro. Hermione entró. - Cierre la puerta, Granger. Creo que me debe algo.

Hermione se tiró a sus brazos y le dio un beso en los labios.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? - preguntó ella.

\- Hoy haremos una poción de euforia.- dijo él. - Me la han encargado. La haremos entre los dos, así podrá ver mis trucos y aprender de ellos.

\- Genial. - dijo la chica

Se pusieron a trabajar, y al cabo de una hora y media ya estaba la poción lista.

\- ¿Quiere probar? - preguntó Snape. - No se la recomiendo, luego le va a costar dormir.

\- Entonces mejor no.

Hermione se quedó mirando a Snape fijamente.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Bueno... Antes, en el lago... usted me ha dicho que después de hacer la poción...

\- No sea ansiosa, Granger. - dijo él, riéndose. - Venga, limpiemos todo esto y luego nos iremos a un sitio.

En un momento y gracias a sus varitas, el espacio de trabajo quedó perfectamente recogido y ordenado.

\- Vaya a buscar el bañador y espéreme en la puerta de la sala de los menesteres.

\- ¿Vamos a nadar aún más hoy? - preguntó ella.

\- Haga lo que le digo, no intente estropear la sorpresa.

\- De acuerdo...

Corriendo, llegó a la torre de Gryffindor, se puso el bañador en una bolsa y anduvo hasta el lugar en el que había quedado con Snape. Pudo apreciar que ya había una puerta preparada, por lo que entró directamente encontrándose dentro con el profesor en bañador. Al mirar a su alrededor, vio que en lugar de ver la piscina en la que normalmente nadaban había un pequeño spa con burbujas.

\- Creo que alguien antes se ha puesto celosa de que prestara a otras estudiantes atención dentro del agua. ¿Me acompaña señorita Granger? - dijo el profesor entrando en el agua. - Está muy caliente.

\- No me he puesto celosa. - se quejó ella. Entonces, sin saber si era por el calor del ambiente o por el efecto que tenía en ella ver los fuertes brazos de su profesor, decidió hacer una locura. - Sabe, profesor... He ido a mi habitación pero el bañador aún estaba mojado, así que no lo he cogido.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo ha secado con su varita? Además, ¿qué importa si ahora vamos a mojarlo otra vez? - preguntó Snape extrañado.

\- No, me parece que eso no era aceptable. - contestó Hermione.

\- Si prefiere hacer otra cosa puede decirlo, señorita Granger... No hace falta que invente excusas.

\- Oh, no profesor. Creo que no me está entendiendo. Sí que quiero bañarme en el spa con usted.- En ese momento, Hermione se quitó la túnica y la corbata. A continuación, se quitó los zapatos y las medias. - Dése la vuelta.

Snape empezó a ponerse nervioso y obedeció. Esas imágenes habían sido sumamente eróticas para él. "_Venga Severus calma, que al fin y al cabo es lo mismo bikini que ropa interior ¿no?_". Hermione se desnudó por completo y entró en el pequeño yacuzzi, cubriendo todo su cuerpo menos su cara con el agua y las burbujas.

\- Aquí me tienes, Severus. - dijo ella, manteniéndose un poco alejada de él.  
Snape hasta el momento pensaba que Hermione llevaba como mínimo su ropa interior, pero al mirar atrás y ver unas bragas en el suelo tragó saliva.

\- Creo que no estamos en igualdad de condiciones. - se quejó ella, viendo que él se había percatado de que estaba desnuda.

\- ¿No? ¿Y qué quiere exactamente? - preguntó Snape, acariciándole el pelo.

\- Ya lo sabes. - dijo ella.

\- Pídamelo.

\- Quítate el bañador, Severus. - imploró ella, de forma imperativa.

Snape no usó la varita esta vez, se levantó de forma que la espuma le cubría hasta la barriga y se quitó el bañador, dejándolo fuera del yacuzzi.

\- ¿No te sientes mejor ahora? - preguntó Hermione.

\- Desde que usted ha entrado, me siento en el cielo. - contestó Severus. - Nunca hubiera imaginado que fuera tan... traviesa.

\- ¿Y te gusta? - preguntó ella.

\- Me encanta. - contestó él.

\- ¿Me deja hacerle un masaje? - preguntó Hermione inocente.

\- Está bien. - dijo él. - Si luego me deja hacerle uno a usted. La última vez... creo que le gustó bastante.

Hermione asintió y, sin salir del agua, se colocó tras su profesor de pociones. Empezó a pasar sus manos por su espalda, para luego acariciar sus brazos y pasar sus manos por su negro y largo pelo. En realidad, no sabía quién de los dos estaba disfrutando más de ese masaje, pues siempre había deseado hacer eso. Snape tenía los ojos cerrados, sin recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan bien... Sus heridas ya estaban completamente curadas, por lo que ya no habría ningún impedimento para que él y la señorita Granger pudieran pasar una larga noche de pasión. Sin embargo, aún y encontrarse en el cielo, empezó a notar una ligera molestia en su antebrazo izquierdo. Ligera molestia que empezó a convertirse en un ardor casi insoportable.

\- No, no, no, no... Ahora no por favor. - maldijo él.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Hermione alarmada. No hizo falta esperar respuesta, pues Snape había sacado su brazo del agua y ahora era visible para Hermione. - ¡Voldemort!

\- Sht. Tengo que irme ahora, lo siento. No se puede hacer esperar al señor tenebroso o volveré como la última vez o peor. Lo siento mucho señorita Granger, de verdad que me estaba encantando.  
Snape salió del agua de espaldas a la chica y, con un movimiento de varita, se vistió con todo de ropajes negros. Hermione empezó a llorar.

\- ¿Cuándo volverá? - preguntó Hermione.

\- Pues espero que esta noche, no se preocupe. Adiós, Granger.

\- ¿Puedo esperar en su habitación? - preguntó la chica, cuando el profesor aún estaba en la puerta.

\- Hagamos una cosa, espéreme en la torre de Gryffindor y, cuando llegue, la vengo a buscar. No me espere despierta.

Snape cerró la puerta tras salir, y Hermione se llevó la mano al anillo que Snape le había regalado. Le dio un beso, y sintiendo que ya no tenía sentido para ella quedarse allí en la piscina salió, se secó con una toalla que la sala había preparado para ella y se vistió.  
Al llegar a la torre de Gryffindor se encontró a Lavander y Ron aún delante de la chimenea besándose, y a Harry y a Ginny sentados al lado de una ventana y hablando muy cerca. Los miro con envidia: ella también querría una relación normal. Suspirando, se fue a su habitación y empezó a leer un libro que se había llevado hacía tiempo de la biblioteca y tendría que devolver en breve.  
A pesar de que su intención era avanzar con el libro, tenía que releer cada frase cinco o seis veces porque no se concentraba. Harta, bajó a la sala común a ver si encontraba a alguien. Vio que Harry y Ron estaban juntos hablando.

\- Hey, Hermione ¿qué hacías? - dijo Harry, al ver que Hermione ponía mala cara y tenía los ojos rojos. - ¿No te habrá vuelto a insultar el imbécil de Snape?

\- No Harry, no es eso... Simplemente desearía que Voldemort muriera y se terminara todo esto. - dijo ella, sin querer explicar a sus amigos que Snape había sido convocado por Voldemort. - Así que Lavander, ¿eh?

\- Sí. - dijo Ron, muy orgulloso.

\- No sabía que te gustaba. De hecho, nunca antes te había visto hablar con ella. - puntualizó Hermione, que estaba de mal humor.

\- Ya, bueno. Nos estamos conociendo ahora. - dijo Ron. - La verdad es que yo tampoco me había fijado nunca en ella hasta que me ha besado, pero tras hacerlo ha sido como mágico para mi.

\- Conociendo en profundidad, por lo que todos hemos visto. - dijo Harry riendo.

Entonces, los tres rieron un poco.

\- En fin, ¿vamos a dormir? - preguntó Ron. - Mañana tengo que pulir más escobas. Creía que esto de ser asistente de vuelo sería más interesante y que me pasaría el día volando, pero por el momento solo estoy preparando materiales...

\- Te entiendo, tío. A mi Lupin mañana me quiere para que le vaya a buscar a Hagrid unos duendes que está cuidando para clase con los de tercero. Esto de ser asistente al final es un poco ser el recadero del profesor, aunque seguro que ya vendrán tareas mejores. - dijo Harry.

Los tres chicos se levantaron y se metieron en sus respectivas camas, aunque Hermione solo hizo que dar vueltas. Eran pasadas las tres de la madrugada cuando Hermione bajó a la Sala Común para andar un poco y mirar de calmar sus nervios cuando escuchó a la Dama Gorda pelear con alguien.

\- Sin contraseña no pasas, lo siento. Me da igual que seas profesor. Además, eres el jefe de la casa Slytherin, así que por aquí no pasas. - decía ella, orgullosa. Hermione corrió y abrió el retrato desde dentro.

\- Este estúpido cuadro no me dejaba pasar, llevo aquí diez minutos. - se excusó Snape.

\- La contraseña es Cuerno Quemado. - reveló Hermione, a lo que la dama gorda se indignó.

\- Vamos a mi despacho Granger, tenemos que hablar. - dijo Snape.  
Hermione estaba un poco preocupada, pues el profesor parecía irascible y alterado. Le siguió hasta las mazmorras, y juntos entraron en sus aposentos.

\- ¿La he despertado? - preguntó Snape.

\- No, no. Le estaba esperando. ¿Está bien? ¿Le ha herido? - preguntó ella, analizando su rostro por si había alguna señal de dolor.

\- Estoy perfectamente. He tardado tanto porque al volver he tenido que ir a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore... me temo, señorita Granger, que no traigo buenas noticias para usted. ¿Té?

\- Sí, por favor. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Alguien ha muerto?

Hermione estaba muy pero que muy preocupada, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

\- No es eso... Venga, déjame abrazarla mientras lo cuento lo sucedido. - Hermione se acomodó entre los brazos de Snape, que la abrazó y le empezó a tocar el pelo. - Narcisa Malfoy ha ido a hablar con el señor tenebroso.

\- ¿Y? ¿La madre de Draco?

\- Sí. Le ha pedido otra oportunidad para la familia Malfoy, para honrar su apellido. Está muy asustada, y lo está pasando muy mal ya que toda su familia está ahora mismo en Azkaban...

\- Intentó violarme. - puntualizó Hermione.

\- Ya lo sé, pequeña, no estoy justificando a Malfoy, solamente te estoy diciendo lo que ha pasado ¿de acuerdo? - Hermione asintió, poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa. - En fin, el señor tenebroso ha decidido que va a darle una segunda oportunidad a Draco para cumplir con una misión especial.

\- ¿Qué misión? - preguntó Hermione alarmada.

\- Eso no te lo puedo decir, y no es ni de tu incumbencia ni tienes que hacer nada para averiguarlo ¿entendido? Es sumamente importante. Pero volvamos al tema, el señor tenebroso me ha pedido que saque a Draco de Azkaban.  
Se hizo un silencio en el que ambos se miraron a los ojos y las lágrimas de Hermione se empezaron a acumular en sus ojos.

\- Y Dumbledore me ha ordenado que lo haga también para no revelar que soy un doble espía. - volvió a decir. - Pero no llore Granger, por favor. Recuerde que tiene mi anillo y ahora nada malo puede pasarle. Piense que aunque ayude a Malfoy a salir de Azkaban, él no recuerda que fue usted la chica por la que él está en Azkaban, y tampoco podrá volver a Hogwarts como Draco Malfoy, pues en cuanto salga entrará directamente en la lista de busca y captura del ministerio. Dumbledore y yo hemos elaborado un plan. Draco vendrá y tomará continuamente poción multijugos, haciéndose pasar por un alumno de primer año. Recuerde que su prioridad será llevar a cabo la misión del señor tenebroso, y yo me encargaré de que no piense en nada más. Le prometo, señorita Granger, que Malfoy no volverá a ponerle un dedo encima.

\- ¿Y si al final recuerda que fue por mi que ahora está en Azkaban y me mata? Si Voldemort le ha encargado una misión, seguro que es horrible. Tenemos que impedir a toda costa que la lleve a cabo... ¿Van usted y Dumbledore dejar que un maldito violador vuelva a Hogwarts a violar a otras chicas? ¿Y si me lo vuelve a hacer a mi?

\- Tiene razón en una cosa, señorita Granger. La misión que el señor tenebroso ha encargado a Draco es repulsiva, espeluznante y horrible... Y llevo mucho, mucho tiempo discutiendo el tema con Dumbledore... Pero ¿confía usted en Dumbledore? - preguntó Snape. - Yo confío en él, y aunque algunas cosas, como esta que me ha pedido, me parezcan mal, tengo que obedecerle. Él es el jefe de la Orden del Fénix... Yo voy a participar en esa misión tan espeluznante, y cuando la lleve a cabo va a odiarme. Va a odiarme tanto que le dará asco pensar todo el tiempo que ha pasado conmigo... Va a desear no haberme conocido... Pero cuando todo termine, espero que lo entienda y, si aún sigo vivo, pueda perdonarme.

\- ¿Qué está diciendo? ¡Yo nunca podría odiarle! - dijo Hermione.

\- Tu recuerda mis palabras, Hermione. - dijo Snape. - Aunque a veces pueda parecer que no, y se lo parecerá en el futuro, yo soy de los buenos. Y todo lo que hago es para derrotar a Voldemort, esa es la misión de mi vida.

\- Ya lo sé, Severus.

\- De hecho, señorita Granger, la decisión está en sus manos. ¿Sigue queriendo estar conmigo a sabiendas de que lo va a pasar mal? ¿De que haré algo horrible y seguramente se arrepienta de estar conmigo durante mucho tiempo?

\- Sin dudarlo, profesor. ¿Cuándo pasará esta cosa tan horrible?

\- No lo sé, voy a intentar retrasarlo todo el tiempo posible. Pero, al final, estará en manos del profesor Dumbledore decidir. Creo que tal vez sea a finales de este año, si todo va según lo previsto.

\- Aprovechemos el tiempo hasta entonces. - dijo ella, que había dejado de llorar pero estaba un poco asustada por lo que Snape le había dicho.

\- Y ahora vamos a la cama, pequeña. - ordenó Snape, besándola en la cabeza.

Hermione no se había planteado quedarse a dormir con él esa noche, pero se alegró de que el profesor la invitara y se metió rápidamente en su cama: inspirando la deliciosa fragancia de sus sábanas. Snape se puso, como de costumbre, unos pantalones de pijama y abrazó a Hermione antes de quedarse dormido.  
La mañana siguiente se levantaron tarde, pues eran como las cuatro de la mañana cuando se metieron en la cama.


	23. Chapter 23

\- Venga, despierte señorita Granger, que no puede ser que se esté todo el día durmiendo. - dijo Snape, despertando a Hermione con pequeños besos.

\- ¿Y quien ha dicho nada de dormir? - respondió ella al despertar. - Podemos, simplemente, pasar el día en la cama abrazados y despiertos.

\- ¿Qué le gusta desayunar?

\- ¿Es posible tener un poco de Severus Snape? - contestó ella, aún con los ojos cerrados.

\- Todo es posible para mi pequeña guerrera. - dijo él, ronroneando junto a ella en la cama. - ¿Huevos revueltos y zumo de calabaza?

\- Claro, lo que sea que usted quiera. - logró decir ella, antes de dormirse otra vez.

Con el olor de los huevos revueltos, Hermione volvió a despertar.

\- Hmmm... huele de maravilla. - dijo ella en medio de su sueño.

\- Venga, Granger, que el desayuno está ya en la mesa.

Por respeto, Hermione se levantó y salió de la habitación para desayunar. Ambos comieron sin decir a penas ninguna palabra, pues aún estaban medio sumidos en sus sueños.

\- ¿Qué planes tiene para hoy? - preguntó Hermione al fin.

\- Pues voy a pasarme el día pensando en cierta castaña que me vuelve loco, y luego voy a corregir trabajos de niños que no saben ni escribir sin hacer faltas de ortografía. Al final, por la noche, tendré que ir con desagradable compañía a Azkaban a hacer eso que le conté ayer... Pero no se preocupe por eso ahora ¿Qué va a hacer usted?

\- Les prometí a Harry y a Ron que les ayudaría con sus ensayos de historia de la magia, y luego voy a pasar también todo el día pensando en usted. Profesor...

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿No le gustaría que pasáramos un día entero fuera del castillo? Ya sabe, como una pareja normal... haciendo actividades cotidianas como decidiendo qué vamos a cenar, paseando por un parque cogidos de la mano, patinando sobre un río helado...

\- Usted y yo tenemos algo mucho más especial que todo eso. - puntualizó Snape. - ¿O acaso quiere que seamos "una pareja normal"? En fin, si quiere, durante las vacaciones de Navidad podemos hacer todo eso... incluso puedo ir a ayudarle a decidir qué regalos les compra a los inútiles de sus amigos si eso la hace feliz... Lo que sea con tal de ver esa sonrisa suya que cautiva al mundo.

\- Eso me encantaría. - dijo ella, mostrando la sonrisa a la que hacía mención Snape.

Ya habían terminado de desayunar, por lo que Hermione decidió que ya era hora de irse. Al pensar un momento, se dio cuenta de que la noche anterior había ido hasta el despacho de Snape en pijama, por lo que no tenía ropa para volver: tendría que cruzar hasta la torre de Gryffindor en pijama y en medio de todos los alumnos ya vestidos, pues eran pasadas las doce del mediodía.

\- Profesor... - dijo ella, a lo que Snape se giró para mirarla. - ¿Se da cuenta de que tengo que salir de su despacho en pijama porque ayer no traje nada de ropa para cambiarme?

Pensó que Snape iba a enfadarse, pero le sorprendió una ligera carcajada.

\- Está monísima así vestida, Granger... Aunque coincido que tal vez alguien piense mal si la ve salir así. Venga, le daré alguna de mis capas para que pueda volver a su cuarto.

Snape le proporcionó una capa que le iba bastante grande, por lo que la iba arrastrando por el suelo. Sin embargo, estaba contentísima con ella, pues olía completamente a su profesor. Cubierta con la capa, corrió hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Una vez dentro, Ginny la siguió hasta su habitación.

\- ¡Ayer casi beso a Harry! - dijo, emocionada. - Estábamos los dos en la sala común y parecía que iba a hacerlo, pero creo que no se atrevió porque estaba el idiota de Ron al lado.

\- ¿De verdad? Me alegro mucho, Ginny. Ya verás, dentro de poco... - dijo Hermione. Al quitarse la capa, Ginny vio que debajo llevaba su pijama.

\- Por cierto ¿qué haces así vestida? ¿Y de quién es esta capa? - preguntó con actitud sospechosa, cogiendo la capa con sus manos y observándola.

\- ¡Oh Ginny! He vuelto con él. Con el chico misterioso. - dijo Hermione. Sabía que aunque Harry y Ron se habían enterado de lo de Severus ella aún no podía contarle a nadie la identidad de su amante secreto. - Aún no te puedo decir quién es, porque sigue siendo complicado... Pero estoy segura de que estoy tan enamorada...

\- Pues parece alguien bastante alto ¿me equivoco? Y esto huele un poco como a... ¿las mazmorras? - Ginny estaba haciendo de detective, cosa que puso un poco nerviosa a Hermione. - Madre mía, no me lo puedo creer... ¡Es un Slytherin! ¿Qué diantres haces con un Slytherin Hermione? ¿Y ya te dejan entrar a su sala común?

\- Bueno, me has pillado... Es un Slytherin. - dijo ella. - Pero no te voy a decir quién. Ahora ya ves por qué nadie puede saberlo.

\- Sí, ahora lo entiendo todo. Madre mía... no creía que te llevaras bien con ninguno... ¿Habéis dormido juntos?

\- Sí... Pero solo dormido, ya sabes.

\- Jo, qué envidia... Con Ron en la misma habitación que Harry yo nunca podré dormir con él.

\- Algo se nos ocurrirá... Para algo tiene su capa de invisibilidad ¿no? Ya es hora de darle uso para algo divertido. - Hermione se rió, dándole un abrazo a su amiga.

Cuando Hermione se hubo cambiado, decidió ir a ver a sus amigos al entrenamiento de Quidditch y luego les ayudó con sus deberes tal y como había prometido. Sin embargo, al llegar la noche, Hermione empezó a preocuparse por su amado Snape. ¿Y si algo salía mal en Azkaban? ¿Y si le pillaban? ¿Y si alguien le hería? ... Decidió ir a nadar un rato para despejarse, y al hacerlo se encontró con Snape.

\- Ya me iba a... bueno, usted ya lo sabe. Le mando una nota cuando regrese, pero no se preocupe que no es nada peligroso. Lo tengo todo bajo control. - Al pasar por su lado, Snape rozó la mano de Hermione a propósito y ella suspiró, sin terminar de creerse lo que Snape decía.

Nadó durante más de media hora, pero como los nervios la estaban matando decidió ir a su sitio favorito a ver si el tiempo pasaba más rápido: la biblioteca. Allí se encontró con Lupin, que estaba devolviendo unos libros a unas estanterías.

\- ¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? En quince minutos cierra la biblioteca. – le recordó Lupin, cosa que a ella se le había pasado por alto.

\- Ay, cierto. Venía a distraerme un rato… - dijo ella.

\- ¿Estás bien? No haces muy buena cara…- notó él.

\- Estoy bien, profesor. Simplemente, me preguntaba… - dijo ella.

\- ¿Sí? – Lupin la invitó a hablar, pero ella no sabía si podía confiar en Lupin, pues no quería que sospechara. – Venga, sentémonos aquí y dime lo que te preocupa.

Ambos se sentaron, aunque Hermione dudaba.

\- Es solamente un caso hipotético. – aclaró ella. – Pero… Si alguien intentara sacar a alguien de Azkaban ¿qué pasaría si le pillaran?

\- Eso, Hermione, es imposible. – dijo Remus sonriendo. – Me refiero a que todo el mundo sabe que no se puede sacar a nadie de Azkaban. Habría que ser muy estúpido para intentarlo.

\- Sirius escapó, y Voldemort liberó a Bellatrix y otros de sus amigos ¿no es así?

\- Eso es diferente. Ya sabes que Sirius tuvo que transformarse en perro, cosa que no todos en Azkaban pueden hacer… - dijo él, guiñándole un ojo. – Y Voldemort... Bueno, eso es ya otro nivel. No creo que nadie más que él pudiera hacerlo…. ¿A qué viene esta hipótesis?

\- Nada, profesor. Simplemente tengo miedo de que se liberen a más mortífagos como los Malfoy, por ejemplo… Pero ¿Qué pasaría si alguien les ayudara a escapar?

\- Pues muy probablemente terminaría en una celda de Azkaban, con un 99% de probabilidad.

\- ¿No cree ni que los mortífagos pudieran hacerlo? – Hermione se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa.

\- Los mortífagos son fuertes, pero no tanto como Voldemort en persona. Sin Voldemort personalmente allí, no creo que nadie pudiera hacerlo sin terminar capturado. En fin Hermione, no te preocupes por nada de esto. Aquí a Hogwarts estamos a salvo ¿entendido? Y ahora venga, ve a la Sala Común con tus amigos y tómate una infusión o un poco de chocolate a ver si te relajas.

\- Claro, profesor. Muchas gracias. – dijo Hermione.

Tras hablar con Lupin, sus nervios incrementaron de forma exponencial. Lupin estaba convencidísimo de que Snape iba a fracasar en su misión de rescate… En la sala común estuvo conversando de cosas sin importancia con Ginny hasta pasada media noche, cuando ambas decidieron ir a la cama. Al llegar a la suya, Hermione pudo ver una rosa roja y una carta. Corrió a abrirla, desesperada, y pudo leer en una caligrafía que conocía a la perfección. "_Ya está hecho, nos vemos mañana."_Hermione lloró de la alegría al terminar de leer, y se sintió estúpida por no haber ido antes a su habitación, pues no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí la carta. Sin embargo, le duró poco el alivio, pues reflexionando se dio cuenta de que si Snape estaba allí era porque Malfoy también había vuelto a Hogwarts y ahora, probablemente, se estaría paseando por el castillo con el cuerpo de otra persona.

Hermione no durmió bien esa noche. Sin embargo, descansó lo suficiente como para poder levantarse temprano el día siguiente para ir a sus clases. Se encontraba desayunando con sus amigos en el gran comedor cuando Lupin se dirigió a ella.

\- ¿Podemos hablar, Hermione? – preguntó el profesor, con aires de preocupación.

Hermione se levantó y anduvo unos pasos para alejarse de sus compañeros.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella.

\- Esta mañana me ha llegado una curiosa noticia de la orden. Parece que ayer un par de mortífagos fueron a Azkaban a rescatar a Malfoy. ¿Te suena de algo? No va a publicarse en la prensa, Dumbledore ha querido cubrirlo… ¿Cómo lo supiste?

La chica se puso muy nerviosa, en ese instante supo que no debía haberle dicho nada a Lupin: acababa de poner a Snape en peligro.

\- No sé de qué me está hablando. ¿Alguien ha ido a Azkaban? Yo no sé nada al respecto. – Intentó disimular, pero Remus la miraba con ojos penetrantes.

\- No te hagas la tonta, Hermione… ¿Cómo lo supiste? La orden no tenía ni idea de que esto iba a suceder. – Remus se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso.

\- Yo… de verdad que no lo sé. Fue un presentimiento, nada más. – contestó ella.

\- Lo siento, Hermione, pero tendré que informar de esto a Dumbledore. – dijo Remus, aún enfadado con la chica.

Se giró y buscó al director, a quien le habló señalando a Hermione desde la otra punta del gran comedor. La chica se puso muy nerviosa al ver cómo la analizaba el director, pues sentía que iba a poner a Snape en un gran aprieto si se descubría que él era quien le había revelado que iban a sacar a Malfoy de Azkaban. La chica volvió con sus amigos, y decidió que hablaría con Snape del tema en cuanto le viera. Después de lo ocurrido, no podía salir de golpe del gran comedor: eso levantaría muchas sospechas.

Tras la primera clase, una nota voladora llegó a manos de Hermione. Era una citación: el profesor Dumbledore quería verla de inmediato. Temblando y pensando en qué excusa darle al director, cogió sus cosas y se dirigió lo más lenta que pudo hacia su gárgola. Curiosamente, Hermione vio que en ese mismo momento Snape salía de las escaleras de caracol.

\- Profesor. – dijo ella. – Tenemos un problema. Lo siento mucho, yo no quería que nada de esto pasara… Pero ahora Dumbledore quiere hablar conmigo.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? Cálmese, por Dios… – preguntó Snape, alarmado.

\- Le pregunté al profesor Lupin si él creía que fuera posible que un mortífago ayudara a salir a otro de Azkaban, y hoy le han contado que ayer un mortífago liberó a Malfoy… Y Lupin le ha dicho a Dumbledore que cree que yo lo sabía… Y Dumbledore quiere hablar conmigo ahora. – Hermione no articulaba bien las palabras de los nervios: temía que Snape volviera a rechazarla y se enfadara por lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, Snape puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Maldita manía la suya de no saber tener el pico cerrado. Vamos, la acompañaré hasta el despacho. Usted déjeme hablar a mi… En el fondo, ha sido mi culpa por haberle revelado una misión secreta tan importante…

Snape respiró profundamente, sintiendo que el profesor no se había enfadado mucho (o, por lo menos, si se había enfadado mucho lo estaba disimulando muy bien). Llamaron a la puerta, a lo que Dumbledore les pidió que pasaran.

\- Ah, señorita Granger, estupendo. – dijo Dumbledore. – Severus ¿necesitas algo más de mi? Mira, de hecho ya está bien que hayas venido porque creo que te interesará también escuchar lo que la señorita Granger tiene que contarnos.

\- Lamentablemente, me veo en la obligación de responder por la señorita Granger.- dijo Snape.

\- Me ha comentado el profesor Lupin, Hermione, que ayer le hiciste algunas inquietantes preguntas sobre mortífagos y posibles fugas de Azkaban. Los dos nos preguntamos qué te llevó a hacer esas preguntas en esos oportunos momentos. – dijo Dumbledore, ignorando lo que Snape acababa de decir. Miraba por encima de sus gafas de media luna a Hermione, como analizándola. Sin embargo, Snape fue quien contestó.

\- Fui yo, Albus. Y lo siento. Sabe quán receloso soy sobre mis asuntos, pero esta vez, ingenuo de mi, pensé que sería buena idea poner a Granger al corriente de mi misión nocturna… - dijo él. – Ahora veo claramente que me equivoqué.

\- No hubiera esperado esto de ti, Severus. – dijo Dumbledore, aunque más que enfadado parecía ¿curioso? - ¿Y por qué decidiste esto?

\- Ya sabe el…. Incidente… de la señorita Granger y Malfoy. No sé, supongo que por que fui yo quien les encontró en el acto me sentía un tanto responsable de avisar a la señorita Granger de que Malfoy volvería a estar en el colegio para que extremara las precauciones. – explicó Severus. Hermione aún no había abierto la boca, pero notaba algo de rencor en las palabras de Snape. Aunque no lo había mostrado, algo enfadado sí que estaba.

\- Fascinante, Severus… Y algunos dirán que no tienes emociones. – contestó Dumbledore, a lo que Snape hizo una mueca de asco que no pasó desapercibida por nadie. – Muy bien, asunto zanjado. Confío que la señorita Granger será discreta y no le contará nada a nadie, ni tan solo a sus amigos Weasley o Potter ¿verdad? Es de vital importancia que esto sea un secreto.

\- No diré nada a nadie, director. Lo siento, sé que no debía haber hablado con Lupin… Simplemente estaba preocupada por… bueno, por la situación. – dijo Hermione, mirando al suelo.

\- Muy bien, pues ya podéis iros los dos si no tenéis nada más que comentarme. Podéis comer un caramelo de limón al salir, si gustáis.

Snape se dio la vuelta y, sin esperar a Hermione, empezó a bajar las escaleras. Al llegar a bajo, se giró para comprobar si la chica estaba ahí.

\- Lo siento mucho, Severus. – dijo Hermione. – De verdad.

\- ¿No confiaba en que pudiera hacerlo? – preguntó Snape, levantando la ceja. – No me gusta que me subestimen, señorita Granger.

\- No es eso… Es que cuando se trata de ti… No puedo evitar preocuparme. ¿Podrás perdonarme? – preguntó Hermione.

\- No hay nada que perdonar, señorita Granger. Sin embargo, la próxima vez que quiera hacer preguntas me las hace a mi, y no al estúpido de Lupin ¿entendido?

\- Entendido. Ni una palabra ni a Lupin ni a nadie más, se lo prometo… Entonces ¿él ya está aquí? – preguntó Hermione, cambiando de tema.

\- Llegará esta noche, pero no se preocupe por nada, ni va a notar su presencia. – dijo Snape.

\- ¿Qué apariencia tendrá?

\- Por el bien de la misión, será mejor que no se lo diga. Por favor, Granger, esto es de vital importancia. Olvide el tema ¿de acuerdo? Si algo en esta misión saliera mal… las consecuencias serían nefastas.

\- Está bien, entiendo que ya no quiera confiar en mi por un tiempo… - se resignó la chica al final.

\- ¿Hacemos algo luego? – preguntó él, cambiando de tema.

\- ¿Algo? – preguntó Hermione levantando la ceja.

\- Vayamos a buscar material para pociones a las afueras del bosque prohibido. – dijo Snape. – Es una tarea como asistente, así que no puede decir que no. La espero a las 19:00 tras la cabaña de Hagrid. Traiga frascos de cristal, tantos como le quepan por la túnica. Ahora tengo que irme, que pase un buen día.

Hermione sonrió con la espontaneidad del profesor. Asintió y fue a su siguiente clase, a la que llegaría tarde pues ya hacía diez minutos que había comenzado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hola de nuevo! Siento haber tardado más de lo normal en actualizar, he empezado a trabajar y tengo mucho menos tiempo que en verano... En fin, espero que os haya gustado :)


	24. Chapter 24

Durante varias semanas, Hermione se sintió bien a pesar de saber que Malfoy estaba por el castillo: sus pesadillas eran las únicas que recordaban lo que había pasado con el rubio. Ron y Lavander pasaban cada vez más tiempo exhibiendo sus babosos besos por el castillo, y la relación de Harry y Ginny parecía ir fortaleciéndose a pesar de que ninguno de los dos daba el paso de besar al otro.

\- ¿Te ha pedido ya el chico misterioso que vayas con él al baile? – preguntó Ginny, en una lluviosa noche de otoño en la que las chicas estaban leyendo en la sala común.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué baile? – preguntó Hermione, algo desconcertada.

\- ¿Qué baile va a ser? ¡El de Halloween! – contestó Ginny, sin poderse creer que Hermione no supiera a lo que se refería. – Este viernes… ¿No escuchabas cuando McGonagall nos lo contó?

\- Me perdí la reunión porque estaba resfriada y fui a la enfermería, ya lo sabes. ¿Qué baile? Harry y Ron me dijeron que este año nos estaba permitido ir a la fiesta de Halloween con ropa elegante, pero nada más…

\- Dumbledore ha conseguido que vengan las brujas de Macbeth y, además del banquete habitual, habrá un baile y un concierto. Como la fiesta del torneo de los tres magos ¿te acuerdas? Y se supone que hay que ir en pareja… Estoy esperando a ver si Harry me lo pide, pero cada vez que saco el tema del baile parece como que oye llover… no sé, tal vez quiera ir con otra.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Un baile? ¿Y ahora me lo dices? Pues nadie me lo ha pedido aún, ni creo que lo hagan… Tu no te preocupes por Harry… Oye, en Halloween es cuando ibas a declararte ¿No? ¿Por qué no se lo pides tu? Seguro que le gustaría. – contestó Hermione. Por un momento se deprimió, pues supo que era imposible para ella ir con su profesor al baile. De hecho, estaba algo extrañada de que Snape no le hubiera ni mencionado el baile.

\- ¿Quieres decir? ¿Y si me dice que no? – preguntó Ginny. – Bueno va, me arriesgaré. Y ya pensaremos con quién puedes ir tu, no voy a dejar que vayas sola… Sin embargo, creo que el Slytherin y tu ya deberíais empezar a hacer pública la relación, han pasado ya varias semanas…

\- En fin Ginny, ¿vamos a dormir? – preguntó Hermione, a lo que la pelirroja asintió.

Ambas se fueron a dormir, pensando en sus príncipes azules. La mañana siguiente, tras el desayuno, Hermione vio cómo Ron le daba un codazo a Harry cuando Ginny entró en el gran comedor y la señaló con la cabeza.

\- Aquí delante no, Ron. – dijo él como respuesta. – Pero te juro que hoy lo hago.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Hermione, pero ninguno de los dos quiso contestar. – Por cierto, ¿por qué no me dijisteis que tenía que buscarme pareja para el baile de este viernes? Apenas quedan tres días…

\- ¿No te lo dijimos? – preguntó Harry, mirando a Ron extrañado. – Yo creo que sí.

\- Perdón Hermione, se nos olvidó… - dijo Ron entonces. - ¿Irás con…?

\- ¡Claro que no! – dijo ella. – Bueno, voy a ir sola, da igual. Tampoco me lo ha pedido nadie todavía.

\- Yo sé de alguien que no para de decir que quiere pedírtelo. – dijo Ron, riendo. – Ya verás…

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó ella extrañada.

\- No te lo puedo decir, Hermione… Es una sorpresa. – contestó él, metiéndose tres trozos de bacon de golpe en la boa. – Yo ya se lo he pedido a Lavander.

\- ¿Y tú, Harry? ¿Con quién vas a ir? – preguntó Hermione.

\- Aún no tengo pareja… Pero había pensado pedírselo a alguien, aunque tampoco te lo voy a decir porque es otra sorpresa. – dijo él, sonrojándose.

\- Ginny ¿verdad? – preguntó ella.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – se quejó él.

\- Hemos hablado mil veces de que te gusta. – aclaró Hermione. – ¿A qué viene tanto secretismo?

\- Bueno, como sois tan amigas… no queríamos que le estropearas la sorpresa a Ginny. – dijo Ron. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se terminó el vaso de zumo de calabaza que tenía en frente.

Ese día tenían clase de pociones a primera hora, por lo que se dirigieron a las mazmorras al terminar de desayunar rezando por no llegar tarde. Al llegar allí, vieron en su reloj que aún faltaban cinco minutos para que la clase empezara. El profesor Snape estaba en su mesa, ordenando los pergaminos corregidos que tenía que devolver a sus alumnos cuando vio que Hermione entraba antes de tiempo.

\- Profesor Snape. – dijo ella, acercándose a la mesa y hablando en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó él.

\- ¿Sabía usted que este viernes hay un baile? – preguntó Hermione.

\- Claro que lo sabía ¿usted no? – preguntó él, sorprendido. Hacía semanas que las chicas de su casa no dejaban de hablar de ello como tontas.

\- Me enteré ayer por la noche, ¿no iba a decirle nada? – preguntó ella, algo molesta.

\- ¿Qué quiere que le diga? Es responsabilidad de la profesora McGonagall la casa Gryffindor, ya lo sabe. – contestó él, algo confundido. Entonces, ató cabos. – Espere, ¿no esperará que yo la invite a ir como mi pareja, verdad?

\- Yo… bueno, supongo que no. – dijo ella. – Pero podría haber mencionado que le gustaría ir conmigo pero no puede ser.

\- No me gustan este tipo de actos sociales. – dijo él. – Sin embargo, tengo que admitir que puede que yendo con usted la noche se hiciera algo más amena.

Hermione le miró con la ceja levantada, no le había gustado la respuesta.

\- Mire, haremos una cosa. Cuando termine el baile, se viene a dormir conmigo y bailamos un rato en mi habitación ¿Está bien? Ya ni recuerdo la última vez que pasó una noche conmigo…

\- Eso es porque usted siempre está ocupado… Está bien, me doy por satisfecha. – dijo ella, viendo que el resto de los alumnos estaban entrando en el aula.

\- Por cierto, Granger. Si quiere que otro la lleve al baile como pareja DE BAILE, no me importa. – le susurró Snape antes de que la chica se alejara, dejándola un poco desconcertada. ¿Snape quería que ella fuera con otro al baile?

Al finalizar la clase, Hermione tenía hora libre, así que se dirigió a la biblioteca a terminar un par de trabajos. Estaba ya cerca de la puerta cuando alguien se puso en su camino.

\- Hola, Granger. – dijo Cormac McLaggen. - ¿Qué tal?

\- Hola, McLaggen. Bien, ¿tú? – contestó ella, poniendo una cara extraña. Era la primera vez que ese chico le dirigía la palabra. A ella no le caía bien, siempre había pensado que era un egocéntrico y un creído.

\- La verdad es que estaría mejor cuando me confirmaras si quieres ir al baile del viernes conmigo. Me gustaría que nos conociéramos mejor, y creo que el viernes será una gran oportunidad. ¿Qué me dices?

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, pues no se esperaba esa proposición. Sin embargo, pensando en lo que le hubo dicho Severus y creiendo que nadie más le propondría ir al baile con él aceptó.

\- Claro, nos vemos en el baile. – dijo ella.

\- Genial, quedamos en la puerta de la Dama Gorda a las 20:00. Llevaré mis mejores túnicas. – dijo él, guiñándole un ojo.

"_¿Por qué le has dicho que sí? Es un estúpido y un creído, te va a esar dando la tabarra toda la noche_."

Los días hasta el baile pasaron rápidos. Al final, Harry le pidió a Ginny ir al baile con él en un entrenamiento de quidditch subido a su saeta y haciendo una acrobacia, cosa que Ginny encontraba de lo más espectacular y no dejaba de hablar de ello.

Ese mismo día, todas las chicas estaban como locas peinándose y maquillándose. Se hicieron mascarillas faciales juntas, se pintaron las uñas las unas a las otras… hasta que llegó la hora de la cena. Ron había cogido prestada una túnica de gala de los gemelos, por lo uqe ya no tenía que llevar el traje clásico que llevó durante el baile del torneo de los tres magos. Harry, sin embargo, iba igual vestido. Hermione y Ginny llevaban los vestidos que se habían comprado a principio de curso, por lo que estaban espectaculares.

Parecía que todas las parejas habían quedado en el mismo sitio, por lo que el retrato de la dama gorda estaba abarrotado de estudiantes. Harry, al ver a Ginny, se emocionó tanto de verla tan guapa que le plantó un beso en los labios. Ron y Lavander se morrearon a modo de saludo, igual que solían hacer. Finalmente, cuando Cormac vio a Hermione, ésta le tendió la mano como saludo, asegurando de mantener las distancias en todo momento. Bajaron juntos al gran comedor, donde encontraron un montón de mesas dobles individuales decoradas con calabazas, gatos y gorros de bruja. Mirando a la zona más alejada de la puerta, Hermione apreció que en una de las mesas dobles se encontraban conversando animadamente la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Dumbledore. En otra mesa se encontraban Lupin y Tonks, cosa que sorprendió a Hermione. Un poco más allá, la profesora Sprout estaba conversando animadamente con el profesor Flitwick. Hagrid y Madame Olimpe estaban andando por el gran comedor, donde ella admiraba toda la decoración. Mirando un poco más al fondo, vio que en una de las mesas estaban sentados el profesor Snape y la profesora Trelawley, aunque ni tan solo se miraban. Hermione sintió algo de celos, y al ver que había una mesa libre cerca le pidió a su pareja si podían sentarse allí.

\- ¿Tan cerca de los profesores? – preguntó Cormac, a lo que Hermione asintió.

\- Cerca de los profesores es donde ponen siempre la mejor comida y donde la decoración es más bonita.

\- Como quieras. – dijo él, resignado.

De hecho, las mesas estaban tan cerca que Snape podía oír perfectamente sus conversaciones.

\- Pues estás guapísima con este vestido, Granger. De hecho, siempre lo estás, pero hoy especialmente. – dijo Cormac, a lo que Snape le miró con odio sin que el chico se diese cuenta.

\- Yo… bueno, gracias. – contestó ella, algo nerviosa e incómoda. Cada vez veía más que ir con Cormac había sido un error. Debería haber ido a la mesa de los "solteros".

Cormac no paraba de hablar, lo que irritaba cada vez más a Snape.

\- Percibo un aura oscura cerca de ti, Severus. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quiere que mire en los restos de tu plato para predecir tu futuro? – preguntó Trelawley.

\- Estoy bien, gracias. – dijo él. Entonces siguieron comiendo en silencio. - ¿Pedimos otra botella de vino?

\- De acuerdo. – dijo ella. Parecía que la bebida para soportar ese baile era lo único que tenían en común Snape y la profesora de adivinación.

Hermione tampoco decía mucho, simplemente se limitaba a ser educada.

\- Me he fijado en que te gusta leer. – dijo Cormac, orgulloso.

\- Vaya, qué sagaz. – dijo Hermione.

\- Mi padre tiene una biblioteca estupenda, Granger. La mejor que habrás visto nunca. Si quieres, puedes venir a mi casa algún día durante las vacaciones de Navidad y te la enseño. – dijo Comrac. Snape, sin poder resistirse, miró directamente a los ojos de Hermione.

\- No, gracias. – dijo ella, mirando también a su profesor. – Me refiero a que no voy a estar por aquí en Navidad, iré de viaje con mis padres…

La cena era cada vez más incómoda. Cormac no paraba de chulear delante de Hermione y de hacerle piropos y halagos. Cuando por fin terminaron el postre, vio cómo McGonagall y Dumbledore se dirigían a la pista para abrir el baile. Con maestría y gracia, empezaron a bailar. Poco después, Neville y Luna se les unieron, seguidos de distintas parejas. Cormac sacó a bailar a Hermione, a lo que ésta no se negó porque creió que por lo menos mientras bailara no hablaría. Al terminar la segunda canción, el profesor Dumbledore sacó a bailar a la profesora Trelawley, a lo que McGonagall buscó también otra pareja de baile. Se fijó en que su asistente, Dean Thomas, estaba sentado en una de las mesas comunes y mirando cómo el resto de la gente bailaba.

\- Vamos, señor Thomas, como asistente mío espero que me conceda éste baile.

\- ¿Cómo? – dijo él, sorprendido. Vio que el resto de alumnos de la mesa empezaban a reírse, pero McGonagall lo estiró de la silla y lo arrastró hasta la pista de baile.

Empezaron a bailar. Dean era bastante más torpe que Dumbledore bailando, incluso llegó a pisar a la profesora sin querer, pero ella se empeñaba en terminar de bailar toda la pieza. Snape, al verlo, pensó que esa era su oportunidad de rescatar a Hermione de las garras de McLaggen y se acercó a ella.

\- Granger, creo que nos toca bailar. – dijo señalando con la cabeza a McGonagall y Dean Thomas.

\- Pero ahora está bailando conmigo…- se quejó McLaggen. Snape levantó una ceja, aterrorizando a McLaggen que dejó ir a Hermione. Esta se cogió a su profesor y ambos empezaron a bailar grácilmente.

\- Me sorprende, profesor. Creía que esto no le gustaba.

\- Menos me gusta verla bailando con ese baboso. ¿Por qué diablos ha tenido que venir con él? – preguntó Snape, acercándose a la oreja de Hermione y causándole un escalofrío. – Está preciosa esta noche.

\- Usted me dijo que fuera con otro. La verdad es que ojalá hubiera ido sola… - dijo ella. – En fin, gracias por rescatarme. Usted está espectacular. ¿Lo ha pasado bien con la profesora Trelawley?

\- No.- se limitó a contestar él.

Sin darse cuenta, ya habían bailado durante cuatro canciones seguidas y empezaron a notar que la gente les miraba. Dumbledore y McGonagall habían vuelto a su mesa a observar cómo el resto de gente bailaba.

\- Bueno, profesor, creo que la gente está empezando a mirarnos… - dijo ella.

\- Tiene razón. Yo creo que me retiro ya, cuando se canse de estar aquí venga a mis habitación si aún tiene ganas. – dijo él, separándose de la chica y alejándose antes de que pudiera contestar.

Entonces, al quedarse sola, notó que otros brazos la cogían y se ponían a bailar con ella. Sorprendida, vio a una melena pelirroja.

\- Vaya espectáculo ¿no, Hermione? – dijo Ron, divertido. – Creo que has sido la envidia de algunas Slytherin. Des de el día del lago, parece que Snape ganó algunas admiradoras…

\- Bueno, la profesora McGonagall y Dean también han bailado. – se excusó ella. – No sabía que te gusta bailar.

\- Lo odio, pero hemos visto cómo te cogía el baboso de McLaggen y nos has dado algo de pena. Harry yo hemos acordado turnarnos para estar un rato contigo y que no tenga oportunidad de acercarse.

\- Aww, gracias chicos. Sois los mejores. La verdad es que es muy pesado, no debí haber aceptado venir aquí con él… - se lamentó Hermione. – Pero creo que no voy a tardar en irme. No es justo para Lavender o Ginny que les robe sus parejas. Venga, id a divertiros, yo ya he tenido suficiente y me duelen los pies.

\- ¿Seguro? – preguntó Ron. – No nos importa.

\- Seguro. Si McLaggen pregunta por mi le decís que me he encontrado mal y me he ido a dormir. ¡Gracias!

-.-.-.-.-.

Aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo! Os ha gustado? :)


	25. Chapter 25

Hermione se escabulló en cuanto pudo, y anduvo rápido hasta llegar a las mazmorras, donde sin ni tan solo llamar a la puerta entró en los aposentos de Snape.

\- Qué sorpresa, Granger. Creí que tardaría más en llegar. – dijo él, que se había ya lavado los dientes y desabrochado el primer botón de la camisa.

\- No quería seguir bailando con McLaggen. – se excusó ella. – Y el concierto de las brujas de Macbeth tampoco me interesaba mucho.

\- Me alegro, entonces. - ¿Se le antoja algo para beber?

\- No, profesor. Muchas gracias por invitarme. – dijo ella. – Me encanta cuando saca tiempo para estar conmigo.

\- Gracias a usted por venir. ¿Qué quiere hacer entonces?

\- ¿Vamos a la cama? Yo tendría que ir a desmaquillarme primero. – dijo ella. – No lo parece, pero ya es pasada media noche.

\- De acuerdo, la espero allí.

Hermione se desmaquilló lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a la habitación, encontrando al profesor estirado, con su pijama habitual y los brazos debajo de su cabeza. Se quedó un par de segundos en la puerta: aún le costaba creer que podría dormir una vez más con ese Dios griego. Aún con su vestido de fiesta, se tumbó al lado de su profesor y abrazó su cuerpo.

\- Me ha gustado mucho que me sacara a bailar. – dijo ella. Entonces, el profesor rodeó su pequeño cuerpo con un brazo.

\- Me alegro, Granger. ¿No quería hacer cosas como si fuéramos una pareja normal?

\- Sí, justo a eso me refería. Aunque, me he quedado con ganas de…

\- ¿De esto? – preguntó Snape, cortándola a media frase y plantándole un beso en los labios.

\- Exactamente. – dijo ella al separarse. – No he traído pijama.

\- Tal vez debería considerar dejar un pijama aquí. – dijo el profesor Snape, empezando a desabrochar su vestido. Entonces, se separó de ella un momento y con su varita apuntó a la chimenea para encender un cálido fuego y que la chica no tuviera frío. – No es que me queje, puede ponerse mi ropa todas las veces que quiera, ya lo sabe, lo decía por su comodidad.

Hermione volvió a besar al hombre, sin contestar. Con una mano le acarició el pelo, mientras que con la otra tocó su torso desnudo. ¿Acaso no sabía el profesor Snape lo sexy que estaba cuando no levaba camiseta? ¿O tal vez lo sabía y precisamente por eso dejaba su torso al aire?

Snape, con manos expertas, le quitó el vestido a Hermione y no se preocupó ni de mirarla: sus besos eran realmente embriagadores. Snape introdujo su lengua en la boca de la castaña, provocando que ella gimiera. Sus lenguas empezaron a jugar, a devorarse, y pronto ambos sintieron que su cuerpo ardía. Snape empezó a acariciar a Hermione como si acariciara a su tesoro más preciado, y la chica se encendía cada vez más con los toques de su profesor.

\- Severus. – suspiró ella, separándose unos centímetros de su profesor. Entonces, Snape aprovechó para admirar su cuerpo.

\- Eres música para mis ojos. – dijo él.

Entonces, empezó a besar el cuello de Hermione lentamente, bajando por su clavícula mientras acariciaba la firme piel de sus piernas. Ella estaba extasiada, no podía imaginar que alguien pudiera provocarle tantas sensaciones.

\- Te quiero. – murmuró Snape entre beso y beso, mirando a Hermione a los ojos.

\- Yo también te quiero. – contestó Hermione, que aprovechó para agarrar la cabeza de Snape y llevarla ante sus labios para darle un suave beso.

\- Recuerda, Hermione, que si hay algo que no quieras hacer…

\- Quiero hacerlo. – le interrumpió ella, y posteriormente le dio un beso.

Entonces, empezó a acariciar al profesor desde el pecho hasta el ombligo. Snape necesitaba estar dentro de Hermione, pero sabía que debía tomarse su tiempo: no tenía nada de prisa. Decidió ir un paso hacia adelante y acariciar a Hermione por encima de la tela de su ropa interior. Al contacto, ella gimió fuertemente, lo que excitó más a su profesor y le incitó a meter la mano dentro.

Hermione quería que Snape se sintiera igual de bien que ella, por lo que intentó imitar a su profesor y posó una mano en su entrepierna: encima de los pantalones. Abrió mucho los ojos, pues era algo que ella nunca había hecho y de pronto lo sintió excesivamente grande. Al contacto Snape también gimió, apenas recordaba la última vez que una mujer le había provocado tanta excitación. Snape notó la cara de susto de Hermione, por lo que dejó de mover sus dedos.

\- ¿Algún problema? – preguntó.

\- No, no… Solo me ha parecido… excesivamente grande ¿o no?

Snape se rio un poco.

\- Bueno, no negaré que pueda parecer inusualmente grande, pero no se preocupe por eso. No voy a hacerle daño. ¿Confía en mi?

\- Por supuesto. – dijo ella, besándole.

Ambos volvieron a acariciarse mutuamente, hasta que Hermione decidió que Snape llevaba demasiada ropa. Le quitó poco a poco los pantalones y observó su figura desnuda, tragando saliva.

\- ¿Cómo debo hacerlo? – preguntó ella con vergüenza, sin saber muy bien cómo continuar.

Snape cogió la mano de la chica y, con un movimiento de sube-baja, le indicó lo que tenía que hacer. A Hermione le pareció curioso y divertido, y en menos de un minuto ya lo dominaba como si fuera una experta. Estaba tan mojada que los dedos de Snape resbalaban en su interior y le invitaban a adentrarse más profundamente.

\- Creo que ha llegado el momento, si quieres. – dijo Snape, apartando la mano de Hermione de su miembro.

Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, pero asintió como pudo. Siempre había pensado e imaginado cómo sería su primera vez, y definitivamente estaba superando cualquier expectativa. Snape se puso sobre ella y, tras quitarle la ropa interior, dirigió su miembro ala entrada de la chica. Ambos gimieron al sentir el contacto, y Hermione decidió que ya era hora de que el hombre entrara dentro de él. Movió sus caderas hasta que la punta del profesor empezó a entrar en ella, y Snape al sentir la facilidad con la que estaba entrando dentro de la chica decidió empujar con un poco de fuerza. En menos de tres segundos había entrado por completo dentro de ella. Hermione sintió un ligero dolor, pero muy inferior al que hubiera imaginado.

\- ¿Vamos bien? – preguntó Snape, a lo que Hermione asintió.

\- Sí. Me ha dolido un poco, pero ya ha pasado. – dijo ella.

\- Ahora empieza lo divertido, Hermione. – contestó el profesor, con una mirada lujuriosa en los ojos.

Muy poco a poco empezó a moverse, y entonces la chica supo a qué se refería su profesor. Cada vez las embestidas eran más rápidas y más fuertes, y ambos parecían estar en el cielo.

\- No sabe cuánto tiempo he deseado esto. – murmuraba Snape.

\- Yo también.

Con sus manos, Hermione atrapó la cabeza de Snape y le dio un profundo beso en los labios, adentrando su lengua en su boca. Con el contacto de ambas lenguas, Hermione sintió una explosión de placer como nunca antes había sentido y Snape, al notar que la chica se contraía, no pudo contenerse más y liberó su semilla dentro de la pequeña bruja con un gran gemido de placer.

El orgasmo se hizo infinito para ambos, pero tras unos segundos Snape salió de encima de la chica y se tumbó a su lado, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

\- ¿Qué tal? – preguntó él, respirando con dificultades.

\- Mejor de lo que podría haber imaginado. – dijo Hermione honestamente. - ¿Qué tal para usted?

\- Justo como lo había imaginado. – contestó él.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato, y Hermione abrazó el torso de su hombre. Sentía que el sueño la invadía, y justo cuando cerró los ojos Snape habló.

\- Pst, Granger. Antes de dormir, si me lo permite, voy a aplicarle un hechizo anticonceptivo ¿De acuerdo?

Hermione se sintió un poco tonta al no haber pensado en eso, pero asintió. Snape, entonces, le pasó la varita por el vientre y murmuró algo ininteligible para la chica.

\- Ya está. Buenas noches. – dijo Snape.

\- Buenas noches. – contestó Hermione, durmiéndose en una nube de felicidad.

La mañana siguiente se despertaron a golpes. Snape se puso de mal humor, pues odiaba que le despertaran bruscamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Hermione, pero Snape se llevó un dedo a los labios, indicándole que no hiciera ruido.

Hermione tapó su cuerpo desnudo con una sábana, y Snape se puso una bata sobre su cuerpo desnudo para ver quién estaba dando tantos golpes a su puerta.

Abrió tres centímetros de puerta y pudo ver el rostro preocupado de Albus Dumbledore.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Snape, aún medio dormido.

Tan dormido estaba que cuando Dumbledore empujó la puerta completamente y entró en la habitación no pudo pararle.

\- ¿Por qué has puesto un hechizo contra mi en la puerta, Severus? Tengo que hablar contigo urgentemente. – el profesor habló rápidamente al entrar.

Dumbledore tardó unos diez segundos en ver a Hermione en la cama, tapada con la sábana. Snape y Hermione se miraron con cara de pánico.

\- Oh, vaya. Buenos días, señorita Granger. – dijo Dumbledore. – Hablaremos de esto más tarde los tres juntos, así que id pensando en alguna excusa convincente. Primero tengo que hablar con Severus a solas. Vamos, Severus, hablaremos en tu salita.

Dumbledore salió de la habitación tan rápido como había entrado y Snape le siguió.

\- Alguien intentó ayer envenenar mi copa, y creo que ambos sabemos de quién se trata. Tienes que tenerlo bajo control, Severus. Recuerda que me lo prometiste… Aún no ha llegado el momento.

\- Averiguaré todo lo que pueda. ¿Qué clase de veneno y cómo se dio cuenta? – preguntó Snape preocupado.

\- Lo que me preocupa, Severus, es qué hubiera pasado si alguna otra persona hubiera cogido mi copa por equivocación. Siéntate, te relataré todo lo que pasó anoche…

El director relató detalladamente cómo percibió el veneno en su copa y la destruyó, y reprimió a Snape por no haberse enterado de ese plan con más anticipación. Le recordó que era su función como espía enterarse de esos planes y tener a Malfoy bajo control, y Snape le prometió esforzarse al máximo para llevar a cabo esa tarea.

\- Ahora, tal vez, puedas explicarme qué hacía una alumna desnuda en tu cama. – dijo Dumbledore, mirando por encima de sus gafas de media luna a Snape.

\- No sé muy bien lo que espera escuchar. – contestó honestamente Snape.

\- Ha sido una sorpresa, la verdad. No lo hubiera sospechado, aunque ahora mirando hacia atrás veo algunas evidencias… ¿La amas? – preguntó sin rodeos el director.

Snape asintió, con su rostro serio habitual.

\- Entonces no creo que pueda oponerme, si ella siente lo mismo por ti.

\- Eso tendría que preguntárselo a ella. Mire, director, sé que es ilegal y que usted debería despedirme por ello.

\- Yo también lo sé, pero ambos sabemos que te necesito aquí dentro ¿verdad? Lo único que temo es que tus prioridades hayan cambiado…

\- Nunca lo harán, profesor. – dijo Snape. – Eso se lo juré una vez y puedo volver a hacerlo.

\- Confío en vuestra discreción y tu profesionalidad académica para con Granger… No es la primera vez que pienso que Granger se parece a Lily ¿no crees?

Snape no contestó, él no había caído en eso. Simplemente, y aunque amaba a Hermione, pensar en Lily todavía era un doloroso para él.

\- Bueno, la vida te ha dado otra oportunidad de amar. ¿Le has contado a la señorita Granger nuestro plan? – preguntó el director.

\- No. – contestó Snape.

\- ¿Crees que ella lo aceptará? Cuando todo pase, digo… - Dumbledore jugaba con su varita en la mano.

\- No. Ella va a odiarme, igual que el resto de la comunidad mágica. Por eso quería aprovechar el poco tiempo que me queda con otra persona que pudiera hacerme feliz, aunque fuera temporalmente… – Snape estaba cada vez más enfadado.

\- Sé que te pido mucho, Severus. Sé que vas a sacrificarte, y que si al final todo sale bien será gracias a ti. No hay otra forma de hacerlo.

\- Ahórrese el discurso.

\- Si tan descontento estás ¿Por qué me lo prometiste? ¿Mantienes tu palabra?

\- Si, voy a hacerlo a pesar de que voy a perder, por segunda vez, a la mujer de mi vida. Lily lo merece. – dijo Dumbledore.

\- Tal vez, cuando la fecha esté más cerca, podrías contarle a la señorita Granger todo nuestro plan…

\- Eso lo estropearía todo, se interpondría. – dijo Snape.

\- Entonces me encargaré yo de hablar con ella personalmente. – dijo Dumbledore. – En fin, no nos preocupemos por esto ahora. Vigila a Malfoy cerca, Severus. Gánate su confianza y manipúlale para que haga lo que nosotros tenemos planeado.

\- Es fácil decirlo. – contestó burlón Snape.

\- Sin más dilación, te dejo disfrutar de la prometedora mañana que te espera en la cama. – dijo Dumbledore guiñándole un ojo y saliendo de las habitaciones de Snape.

El hombre, aún vestido únicamente con su bata, entró en la habitación y se encontró a Hermione con exactamente la misma postura que tenía antes de dejarla.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó la chica.

\- No se preocupe, Granger. Ya he hablado con el director Dumbledore.

\- ¿Le ha despedido? ¿Me van a expulsar? – preguntó ella, temblorosa.

\- Nada de eso. – dijo él. – Dice que mientras no nos exhibamos y eso no repercuta en sus notas, no tiene ningún problema.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Hermione. - ¿Ni un castigo?

\- De verdad. Viejo loco, siempre tiene que estropearme los mejores momentos… Confiaba poder verla dormir un rato antes de que se despertara. – dijo él, besando a Hermione en los labios. - ¿Desayunamos?

\- ¡Claro! – dijo Hermione, que justo en ese momento notó cómo el hambre apretaba su estómago.

Ambos desayunaron en la cama, tapados únicamente con sábanas. Al terminar, Hermione volvía a tener el mismo problema de siempre: le faltaba ropa para volver a su sala común. Vestida con ropa de Snape, se apresuró a volver. La ventaja de haber marchado de la fiesta mucho antes que sus compañeros era que a penas había nadie levantado de la cama, por lo que no se encontró con apenas gente de camino a su habitación. Allí se duchó y vistió con su propia ropa, y luego se fijó en que la cama de Lavander estaba vacías. Fue a la habitación de Ginny a ver si la pelirroja estaba durmiendo, pero tampoco la encontró. Sonriendo, decidió ir a la biblioteca a terminar trabajos.

Allí nadie la molestó. Pudo sentarse en su puesto favorito al lado de la ventana, donde apreció la belleza de los terrenos del castillo y suspiró sintiéndose la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

-.-.-.-.

¡Gracias por leer y disculpad la tardanza en publicar! Si os ha gustado tanto como a mi, dejadme una review!


	26. Chapter 26

La sensación de haber dejado al profesor "a medias" la atormentaba. A pesar de dar vueltas y vueltas, no podía parar de pensar cómo debería haber terminado la frase.

_"__Lo que siento por usted es amor." _

_"__Lo que siento por usted es un encaprichamiento."_

_"__Lo que siento por usted es … admiración." _

Al final, creyó que lo más sensato era pensar esto último. Ella sentía únicamente admiración y respeto por su profesor, la necesidad de caricias, besos y abrazos seguramente se debían a sus hormonas, no a su cerebro.

Por su parte, cuando Snape llegó a casa tampoco pudo dormir. Se sirvió una copa de licor y se sentó en un sillón a reflexionar.

_"__¿Cómo iba Granger a terminar la frase? Tal vez… ¿Ella siente lo mismo por mi? Yo solo sé que me gustaría que estuviera aquí conmigo en mi casa, que cocináramos juntos, comiéramos juntos, siguiéramos nadando juntos, leyéramos juntos… y, por las noches, durmiéramos juntos. Desnudarla, que me desnude… Basta, Severus, no puedes tener estos pensamientos por una alumna… Tal vez deberías salir a conocer más mujeres, no es normal tener estos pensamientos de una adolescente."_

Al terminar la copa, cogió el libro que ella le había regalado y se dispuso a escribir.

"_Tal vez es una locura, pero si Granger tiene razón y esto me ayuda a quitarme algunos pensamientos de la cabeza, vale la pena intentarlo_."

Cogió su pluma negra preferida y la mojó en tinta, suspiró y abrió la primera página. En ella, escribió un título con su mejor caligrafía: "Gracias y desgracias de la vida de Severus Snape". Justo debajo, escribió "Capítulo uno: cómo me estoy volviendo loca por una chiquilla de cabello castaño".

Allí, plasmó todos sus sentimientos y pensamientos acerca de la chica de la forma más poética que se le ocurrió. Al terminar de rellenar cuatro hojas, sonrió satisfecho y se fue a dormir a su cama.

Pasaron varios días sin saber nada el uno del otro. Snape estaba todo el día pensando en excusas para mandarle una lechuza, aunque no se atrevía por si la chica lo encontraba demasiado atrevido. Hermione, por su parte, también quería contactar con el profesor, pero tampoco lo hizo por que no sabía muy bien qué decir.

"¿_Hola, profesor, me gustaría verle? No, esto no, va a pensar que soy estúpida… ¿Cómo está su gata? Tampoco tiene ningún sentido, esa gata me odia… Ojalá tuviera una excusa para verle o escribirle…_"

Al final, en un arrebato de desesperación, Snape cogió un pergamino y una pluma y escribió el siguiente mensaje.

"Hola,

¿Me recomienda algún libro?

Atentamente,

S"

No se atrevió a firmar con su nombre por si alguien intervenía la lechuza. Sabía que era un mensaje estúpido, pero llevaba varias noches durmiendo poco y simplemente quería que ella supiera que la tenía en su mente. Efectivamente, las lechuzas de la madriguera estaban intervenidas por seguridad, pero dejaron pasar a esta ya que parecía inofensiva. Al llegar, Molly la recogió y se la llevó a su habitación, donde estaban todos los chicos.

\- Ha llegado una lechuza para ti, cariño. – dijo entregándole la carta a Hermione.

\- ¿Una carta? – preguntó ella extrañada.

\- ¿De quién es? – preguntó Ginny, mirando el sobre.

\- No… no lo sé. – contestó ella extrañada, deseando que fuera de Snape. Entonces, la abrió y leyó el mensaje.

"Qué mensaje tan raro… Tiene que ser Snape, por eso firma como S… ¿Para qué quiere que le recomiende un libro si él ha leído mucho más que yo? Bueno, así tengo oportunidad de contestarle… Qué fuerte que me haya enviado una lechuza. Esto significa que piensa en mi, ¿no?"

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Ron.

\- No es nada. – dijo la chica.

\- ¿Un admirador secreto? – preguntó Harry, riéndose. – Por que te has puesto muy roja.

\- No, no… Es… de… un club de lectura. – dijo ella. – Me piden recomendaciones para lectura.

Sabía que estaba mal mentir, sobretodo a sus amigos, pero aún no quería revelar que tenía ¿una amistad? con Snape.

\- Ah. – contestaron todos de golpe, perdiendo el interés de forma instantánea.

\- Voy a contestar. – dijo ella saliendo de la habitación para buscar una pluma.

_"__¿Qué le contesto? Tiene que ser un libro que esté a la altura… "_Se preguntaba preocupada. Tras pensar un poco, se le ocurrió algo. Supo que no tenía que poner en ninguna parte la palabra "profesor" para que nadie sospechara, aunque le fue difícil evitarlo porque ya estaba muy acostumbrada.

"Hola,

Me ha sorprendido mucho su pregunta. Seguramente ha leído todos los libros del mundo mágico que ya he leído yo, así que le recomendaré algo _muggle_. "Orgullo y prejuicio" de Jane Austen. Es, de hecho, uno de mis libros favoritos. Si lo lee, si quiere lo podemos comentar cuando nos veamos, o me puede ir escribiendo sus opiniones por lechuza. ¿Qué me recomienda que lea usted?

Afectuosamente,

H"

Con el corazón un poco acelerado, le pegó a la pata de la lechuza la carta y le dijo.

\- Llévasela al profesor Snape. Sabrás encontrarlo, ¿verdad? – además, le dio una galletita. La lechuza parpadeó en señal de afirmación y salió volando.

Llegada la noche Snape ya se había comprado el libro que Hermione le había recomendado y empezó a leerlo. Al leer el "afectuosamente" de la carta sonreía como un estúpido adolescente.

En la madriguera, Remus Lupin hizo una visita para cenar.

\- Y bien ¿estáis todos preparados para empezar el año en Hogwarts? – preguntó Lupin.

\- Nos falta comprar el material escolar. – respondió Ron. – Pero mamá ha dicho que vamos a ir al callejón Diagón la semana que viene. Qué palo que solo queden dos semanas para volver… Con lo bien que lo estamos pasando.

\- Siempre se hacen cortas las vacaciones aquí en la madriguera. – dijo Harry. – Nos pasamos el día jugando a Quidditch, comiendo y durmiendo.

\- La buena vida. – sonrió Lupin. - ¿Habéis pensado ya en los puestos de asistente de profesor?

\- ¿Puesto de asistente de profesor? – preguntaron todos extrañados.

\- Veo que aún no habéis recibido la noticia, pronto recibiréis una lechuza. – contestó el hombre haciéndose el misterioso.

A pesar de que los chicos insistieron, sobretodo Hermione, Lupin no quiso soltar prenda.

La mañana siguiente al despertar y bajar a la cocina los chicos vieron por la ventana tres lechuzas idénticas. La del medio llevaba una carta a la atención de Harry, la de la derecha llevaba el mismo sobre para Ron y la de la izquierda llevaba dos sobres: uno como el de sus amigos y uno en blanco, a nombre de Hermione Granger.

\- Han llegado las cartas de Hogwarts. – dijo Ron. – A ver qué materiales nos harán comprar este año… yo como mínimo necesito unos pantalones nuevos, con los que tengo se me ven los tobillos.

Hermione optó por abrir primero la carta de Hogwarts para dejarse la otra para cuando estuviera sola después, pues sospechaba quién podría ser el autor de la misma.

"_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Querido señor/ita: Hermione Granger

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre.

Muy cordialmente,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Subdirectora

Uniforme  
Los alumnos de sexto año necesitarán:

Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo.

Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario.

Un par de guantes protectores.

Una capa de invierno.

Una túnica o vestido de gala.

Libros  
Según las asignaturas que deseen cursar, los alumnos deben disponer de los siguientes libros:

_El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos Avanzados_ Miranda Goshawk

_Una Historia del mundo mágico_, Bathilda Bagshot

_Teoría Mágica_, Adalbert Waffling

_Guía de Transformaciones avanzada_, Emeric Switch

_Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos_, Phyllida Spore

_Filtros y Pociones Mágicas avanzadas_, Arsenius Jigger

_Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección_, Quentim Trimble

**Resto **del equipo

1 varita.

1 caldero de peltre número 2.

1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

1 telescopio.

1 balanza de latón.

Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata o un sapo.

También se informa a los alumnos que este año, los alumnos de último curso podrán ser seleccionados como asistentes de profesor en las siguientes materias:

\- Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, con el profesor Rubeus Hagrid.

\- Pociones, con el profesor Severus Snape.

\- Transformaciones, con la profesora Minerva McGonagall.

\- Adivinación, con el profesor Firenze.

\- Defensa contra las artes oscuras, con el profesor Remus Lupin.

\- Vuelo, con la profesora Hooch.

\- Runas antiguas, con la profesora Babbling.

\- Aritmancia, con la profesora Vector.

\- Herbología, con la profesora Sprout.

Se recuerda que el puesto de asistente de profesor será asignado por el mismo profesor a partir de una prueba a la que se pueden presentar todos los alumnos interesados. Esta actividad es extracurricular y dota al alumno de conocimientos avanzados en la materia. Las tareas de cada asistente de profesor las explicará cada profesor el día en que se haga la prueba. El día y hora concreto de la prueba se especificará el primer día de curso."

\- ¿Habéis visto la última parte de la carta? – preguntó Harry.

\- Creo que voy a presentarme para vuelo. – dijo Ron.

\- ¿No habéis visto el detalle más importante? – preguntó Harry otra vez.

\- ¡Lupin vuelve a Hogwarts! – dijo Hermione excitada.

\- ¡Sí! – gritó Harry. – Yo voy a presentarme para defensa contra las artes oscuras. A ver si hay suerte. ¿Tú te vas a presentar, Hermione?

\- Bueno, había pensado en pociones. – contestó ella tímidamente.

\- ¿Pociones? – preguntaron los dos chicos a la vez. - ¿Con Snape?

\- Ya veremos, hay muchas asignaturas y tampoco sé segura que me vayan a escoger.

\- Por favor Hermione, a ti te querrían en todas. – contestó Ron. Eso hizo sonreír a Hermione.

\- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó ella.

\- Claro. Eres la mejor del curso. – contestó él, releyendo la carta. - Aunque en vuelo… tal vez Harry o yo tenemos más posibilidades. ¿Harry tú vas a presentarte? – Ron sabía que si Harry se presentaba él no tendría ninguna posibilidad.

\- Que va, toda tuya. – contestó Harry. – Seguro que lo harás genial.

Hermione ya estaba fantaseando con ser la ayudante de Snape cuando se acordó de que tenía la otra carta. Mientras los chicos hablaban, decidió abrirla.

"Buenos días,

Me quedé hasta tarde leyendo el libro que me recomendó, creo que jamás había leído una novela romántica, y la verdad es que la experiencia está siendo bastante satisfactoria. Por el contrario, yo le voy a recomendar que lea algo más de mi estilo. ¿Ha leído ya "Drácula" de Bram Stocker? Supongo que sí, creo que al leerla se acordará de mi. Si no lo tiene, no dude en escribirme y me encargaré personalmente de que pueda disponer de un ejemplar lo antes posible. Por cierto, he empezado a rellenar el libro que me regaló.

Atenta y afectuosamente,

S."

A Hermione le dio un vuelco en el corazón cuando leyó su despedida. Además, estaba muy emocionada porque a Snape le estaba gustando el libro que ella seleccionó para él. Definitivamente, se moría de ganas de volver a verle.

Muchas gracias a todos los que estáis poniendo el fic como favoritos :) Como siempre, las sugerencias son bienvenidas, así que espero vuestros comentarios! Me animan un montón a continuar la historia!


End file.
